


【翻訳】オメルタ

by Ryu_Hiyoko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Translation, Translation in Japanese, スプラッタ表現, ドラッグ, マフィアパロ, 人身売買, 拷問, 殺人, 自傷行為, 自殺念慮, 自殺教唆
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Hiyoko/pseuds/Ryu_Hiyoko
Summary: 勇利は幸運だとミナコは言った。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのような金持ちの客がつくことはめったにないのだと。だがその男こそ災いのもとだった。勇利は血で血を洗う闇の世界へと誘われる。





	1. You've Seen the Butcher

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Omerta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918152) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



> ■著者まえがき
> 
> 　まず最初に、申し訳ないですがこの物語は混沌として、とても辛いシリーズになります。 （以前からこういう話を書きたかったのですが、今回が初挑戦です。笑）  
> 　次に、"Rise Above the Tides"（訳者注：著者のヴィク勇作品）も似た傾向の作品でしたが、"Omerta" もどうしても書きたかったのです。"Omerta" はオープンエンド（訳者注：終わりが決められておらず、読者と共有できるような形式）にして、後から私がつけ足すことができるようにします。  
> 　たくさんのストリッパーパロやマフィアパロがありますが、どれも私を満足させてくれませんでした。マフィアというからには、それ相応にダークで混沌とした題材として扱いたいのです。"Omerta" はそんな気持ちから産まれた作品です。  
> 　こういった世界観が好きなのは私だけではないと思うので、そんなあなたに楽しんでもらえたら嬉しいです。  
> 　各章タイトルのほとんどは Deftones の曲からとっています。
> 
> ■訳者まえがき
> 
> 　著者の許可をいただき翻訳したものを、Pixiv と AO3 にて公開いたします。  
> [Pixiv はこちら](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=8498953)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　メインの勇利、ヴィクトル、ユリオ、オタベックはシリーズ中で亡くなることはありませんが、ほかのキャラクターは酷い目に遭ったり死んだりします。  
> 　マフィアパロということで道を踏み外した人ばかり登場します。AO3 の原作をお読みになる場合もご留意ください。
> 
> 　南君の博多弁は、前回に続き九州に暮らす友達の 302 ちゃんにお願いしました。ありがとう！

　勇利は白いワイシャツのボタンを半ばまで留めて皺を伸ばし、青いネクタイを緩く結ぶと固唾を飲んだ。鴉の濡れ羽色の髪と白い肌がライトを浴びて輝いていた。  
　昔の勇利だったら、この鏡のなかの自分が将来の姿だと言われても笑い飛ばしたことだろう。香水が鼻腔を刺激するせいで、鼻がむず痒く胸が悪くなった。  
「エロスさん、出番は五時からです」  
　勇利は声のほうに視線を向けると礼を言ってうなずいた。  
　こんなことをもう半年も続けていたが、一向に慣れることはできそうもなかった。  
　ここはステージでダンスを見せるだけのクラブとは少しばかり違っていた。ここで働く女たちのほとんどは、大勢の客にすり寄りプライベートなサービスをして金を稼いでいた。  
　それに比べたら勇利はまだ幸運なほうだった。勇利は客に近づくこともなく、ただステージで舞い、欲を滾らせた男たちからチップを集めるだけだ。  
　これが幸運と言えるとしたら、だが。  
　去年の今頃、勇利はフィギュアスケートのグランプリシリーズに出場していた。最高の演技ができたとは言い難かったが、初めてのグランプリファイナル出場であったし、来期にはさらに演技の質を高められる確信があった。  
　だがそれも、勇利が何もかも諦めるまでの話だ。  
　実家の温泉は長いこと経営難で、地元の有力なヤクザが出入りするようになっていた。両親はヤクザから融資を持ち掛けられ、大きな借金を負うことになった。経営は持ち直したが、それだけで返済しきれるような額ではなかった。  
　大きく息を吸うと勇利は鏡のなかの自分を一瞥して、ステージへと向かった。ちょうど演技を終えた女のダンサーが、紙幣を手にステージから降りてきた。勇利は集中するために瞳を閉じた。ここの報酬は二日以内に支払われる。その夜は客が多かったから、勇利はかなり稼げると踏んだ。最高のパフォーマンスをしなければならない。  
　名前がアナウンスされ、いつもの曲が流れ始めた。なけなしの勇気をかき集めて幕の向こうへ踏み出すと、勇利は目に見えない膜で視界を覆った。腰を振り、唇を舐めて、気持ちを鼓舞する。  
　ステップを踏んでポールの前に進みでて、それを背にゆるやかにダンスを始めると、ぴったりしたシャツのボタンがぷちりと外れた。まだ服は脱げないのかと、いやらしい歓声と下卑た野次が音楽に混ざった。  
　期待を煽るようにたっぷりとポールダンスをしてから、ゆっくりと腕を持ちあげ、焦らすように胸のボタンを外していく。ポールの下で腰をくねらせ、スラックスからシャツを引きだしてはだけると、誰かが口笛を吹いた。体を揺すってシャツを脱ぎ落とすと、剥きだしの胸をてのひらで撫で回してみせる。  
　ふと客席に顔を向けると、青い瞳が勇利の目を捕らえた。  
　勇利ははっと息を飲んだ。ダンスの最中にもかかわらず一瞬時が止まったようだった。  
　瞳は海を湛え、髪が銀に光っている。その外国人はほかのパトロンと違い、ステージから離れたところで立ちあがることも動くこともなくじっとしていた。長い脚を組み、人差し指を唇にあて物思いふけっている。  
　この場に似つかわしくない美しい男だ。  
　勇利はパフォーマンスに意識を戻した。スラックスの履き口に親指を引っかけて脱ぎ落とすと、スパンコールで飾られた黒いホットパンツだけになった。スケートをしていた頃から脚は勇利の自慢で、その演技で観客の目を惹きつけてきた。  
　風変りな外国人に視線を定めたまま、勇利のパフォーマンスは難易度が高いパートへと差しかかる。男は仕立てのいいスーツを着こんで裕福そうに見えるので、上手くすればチップをたくさん稼げるかもしれない。  
　筋肉をしならせポールを登ると引きしまった腿だけで体重を支え、ゆっくりと胸を逸らす。胸板を見せつけるように逆さまになると歓声が飛んだ。クラブのダンサーのなかではそれほど腹筋は発達しておらず、むしろ柔らかいほうだったが、勇利はどうしたら自分を美しく見せられるかわかっていた。ポールを滑りおりるあいだも、勇利は男の気を引こうと目を離さなかった。  
　だがその男はじっとしたままだった。  
　逆さの体勢で下りてくると内心で息をつき、ポールを両手で掴んで両足を放し、続いて両手も放して鮮やかに着地した。それでもまだ男は惹きこまれない。  
　その後も勇利は次々とポーズを披露した。ポールを軸にスピンし、高難易度のＺシートも決めた。曲が終わると膝をついてチップを集めたが、ビロード張りの椅子にじっと座ったままの男を盗み見ずにはいられなかった。あれはただのマネキンかもしれないという考えが勇利の頭をかすめた。  
　ホットパンツに金を捩じこむと立ちあがり、次のダンサーと交替した。楽屋へ戻る道すがら、ガードマンから脱ぎ棄てた衣装を受け取る。勇利はゴムバンドに挟んであった金を集めて勘定した。目標の半分も稼げなかった。悪態をつくとドレッサーの引き出しに金を投げ入れた。今夜の客は貧乏人ばかりだ。明日もステージに出られるよう、誰かにシフトの交替を頼まなければならない。もう一つとっておきの技もあったが、閉店間際で誰もいないか、客が酔い潰れているようなときしか披露していない。  
「エロスさん、ちょっといいですか」  
　勇利が振り返るとガードマンのゴローがいた。ほかのガードマンと違い、親身になってダンサーの安全を守ろうとしてくれる男だったから、勇利はゴローのことが気に入っていた。  
「はい？」  
　ゴローは珍しく眉をしかめていた。  
「お客さんが、来るようにって……」  
　瞳を瞬かせると、勇利は眉をひそめた。  
　勇利はプライベートなダンスの依頼は受けないことにしていた。金にはなるが、ステージでのダンスだけでも羞恥を感じる勇利にはそんな真似できないからだ。ゴローもそれは知っているはずだ。  
「ゴローさん、僕はプライベートショーはちょっと……」  
　ゴローの眉間の皺が深くなる。  
「ええ、私もそう言ったんですがぜんぜん折れてくれなくて……。実を言うと、あの人らに言われたとおりにしろってオーナーから命令されてるんです」  
　勇利の背筋が凍る。  
　オーナーはヤクザではないが、その筋と親しいと聞く。勇利を呼んだ男というのは、きっとその種の人間なのだろう。勇利は息を飲むと自分の手を見た。震えている。勇利もゴローも、断れないことを悟っていた。  
　勇利はシャツを拾いあげ腕を通すと、前をはだけたまま重い足取りでゴローの後に続いた。茶色の瞳は緊張にこわばっていた。多少の恐怖も混じっていただろう。  
　ゴローの顔には同情が浮かんでいたわけではなかったが、同情されてもいい状況だった。ゴローは勇利を個室まで案内すると仕事に戻っていった。  
　勇利はそこにいた男を見て息を呑んだ。あの銀髪の外国人だった。腰掛けるものこそ椅子からビロード張りのソファに替わっていたが、先刻目があったときと同じように優雅な居住まいだ。間近で見てもやはり美しい。  
　人形のようにじっとしていた男は、やっと動いたと思うと脇にいたスーツの男二人を手を振って退かせた。プライベートショーで客がダンサーに触れないよう警備するジュンまでもいなくなり、勇利の心臓はバクバクと鳴り始めた。  
「エロス……」  
　男は甘い声音で言った。訛りのある英語だ。  
「日本語は得意でないんだ。英語はできるかな？」  
　ロシア語訛りだ。選手時代にこういう訛りを聞いたことがあったからすぐにわかった。  
「はい」  
　勇利は小さくうなずいた。この男に見つめられると身が竦んだが、同時にその青い瞳の前に跪きたいような衝動にも襲われた。  
　男はソファの背に腕をもたせかけた。  
「普段、プライベートショーはしないと聞いたが、どうしてかな？」  
　勇利は思わずひるんで自分の体を抱きしめた。男は笑った。  
「ああ、シャイなんだね。ステージショーだけで満足しない客いるんだ。プライベートショーって選択もあると思うが」  
「そんな選択はしません！」  
　勇利は叫んだ。思ったより激しい口調になり、しまったと思ったが、男は含み笑いをしただけだった。  
「そうだね……でもお金が必要なんだろう？　病気の家族、学校、借金……。プライベートショーをしたほうがいいと思わないか？」  
　勇利は羞恥に頬を染め、目をそらした。  
「僕はそんな……だいたい僕に頼む人なんていませんよ」  
　男は好奇心をそそられた様子で、ダンサーを頭のてっぺんからつま先までしつこく見回すと唇を舐めた。  
「ねえ、エロス……君ってバージンなのかな？」  
　顔に出すまいという努力も空しく、勇利は絶句して真っ赤になってしまった。こんな態度を見たら、男はきっと別の経験豊富なダンサーへの交替を申しでるだろう。  
　だがそれを聞いた男の瞳孔は、さらなる欲望で拡がったように見えた。男はジャケットの内ポケットから日本円の札束を取り出すとテーブルへ放った。  
「俺は払いがいいよ。エロス、ここでダンスしてくれるかな」  
　依頼というより命令する口調だった。喉もとで鼓動を感じるほど心臓が激しく打ち、うまく息ができない。勇利は引き返そうと考えたが、足はその場に凍りついていた。  
「エロス、おいで」  
　声音こそ柔らかだったが、青い瞳には激しい熱が見て取れた。  
　命令されると勇利は怖じけづき、男の膝に乗って首に腕を巻きつけた。勇利は震えながらも演技に集中しようと努めた。青い瞳だけはまともに見ないようにしながら、男の膝の上で体をくねらせ始めた。  
　男は頭をのけぞらせ低く喘いだ。整った指先がダンサーの脚へと動く。勇利は触れられると慄いて動きを止めてしまった。ダンサーへ触れることは禁じられている。禁じられているというのに、ジュンがいないせいで男を止める者がいないのだ。  
　突然、肌に荒々しく爪が食いこみ、勇利ははっとしてまだダンスを始めた。ソファの布地を掴みしめ、混乱の渦に巻きこまれるのをかろうじて堪えた。男の手は双丘の谷間にまで這いあがり、シャツをたくしあげて勇利の熱い肌を堪能する。勇利はほかのダンサーの見よう見まねでダンスをしていたので、この男を満足させられていないのではないかという不安がよぎる。首元に熱い吐息を感じ、背筋に震えが走った。  
　男は何かに気づいたらしく、くすくすと笑った。  
「ふうん、これが好きなのかな？　ならしようよ、エロス……」  
　強請るような甘い声で勇利のステージネームをささやくと、化繊のホットパンツへ手を滑りこませ、その奥に秘められた窄まりを押す。  
　勇利は悲鳴をあげて、腰を前に突きだす羽目になった。男は片手を下着に入れたまま、もう片手は黒髪へと滑らせた。荒々しくその頭を自分のほうに向かせ、視線をあわせた。  
「声が聞きたいな、エロス」  
　男は熱い息をこぼすと手を緩め、指先でこめかみから頬へとたどり、さくらいろの唇に親指を挿しいれた。  
　勇利はやってはみたが、声帯が発声を拒んで何の音もでない。舌を押さえる親指の手荒さにまぶたが震える。男は指を抜くと、まとわりついた蜜を塗りこめるように下唇をなぞり、首筋を撫でて胸まで来るとその頂きを掠めた。  
　動揺のあまり勇利の口から呻き声が漏れた。  
「そうだよ、上手だ」  
　男はその声に聞きいってうっとりした表情を浮かべると、両手を後孔に触れさせたまま、踊りつづけろというふうに勇利を揺らした。  
　男のスラックス越しに硬い感触を覚え、勇利は恐怖に目を見開いた。この狭い個室で、金と引き替えに自分が何をさせられようとしているのか理解したのだ。心臓が暴れだし、呼吸がどうしようもなく乱れた。完全にパニックに飲まれ、勇利は抱擁を解くと体を離すように男の胸を押した。  
「ご、ごめん、なさい……僕、こういうのは……できません……」  
　だが勇利に向けられた視線は酷薄だった。  
「ねえ、俺が誰か知ってる？」  
　勇利は頭を振った。恐怖に胃が縮まる。  
「俺はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。ロシアじゃ俺のファミリーは、マフィアのトップなんだよ」  
　勇利は思わず両手で口元を覆った。こみあげる吐き気をやっとのことで抑える。マフィア、と聞こえた。勇利の予想した通りだった。  
「俺を拒絶するのは」  
　ヴィクトルと名乗った男が、一呼吸置いて続けた。  
「賢明じゃないと思うな」  
　こみあげる涙で目尻が熱くなる。  
「なんで……」  
　蚊の鳴くような声だった。  
「なんで僕なんですか。初めてなんです。ほかの人のほうがきっと……」  
「そりゃあ街にでればいくらでも相手が買える。だが」  
　とヴィクトルが遮る。薄い唇に獰猛な笑みが乗る。  
「だがおまえのように清廉な相手にはそうそうお目にかかれない」  
　ヴィクトルは眩しそうに瞳を細めるとソファに背を預けた。  
「怖がらなくていい。優しくしてあげるよ。こういうとき、女より男のほうがずっと準備が大変だが……」  
　色白の手が自らのバックルを外すとベルトをするすると抜いていく。  
「口でするならいいだろう？」  
　男は布地を持ちあげる自身に触れ、唇を吊りあげた。  
「チップを上乗せしてやる」  
　勇利の頬を熱いものがぼろぼろとこぼれ落ちる。こんなのは動物園の動物だ。檻に閉じこめられ、観客を楽しませることを強いられる。勇利は逃げようと腰を浮かせた。ヴィクトルはすぐには追ってはこない。だがもし名前を調べられ、家族も見つかってしまったらーー。  
　一歩進むごとに不安で足が重くなり、絶望で視界は昏くなる。結局、勇利は男の前に跪いた。  
　ヴィクトルはチェシャ猫のように口端を吊りあげ、脚を開いて勇利を誘った。  
　勇利は割り開かれた腿に手をつくとそのまま体を傾け、布地に包まれた男のものを舐めあげていく。頭の上で、甘い息が漏らされた。フェラチオなんて一度もしたことはなかったが、そういうポルノを見たことならあったから、すべきことはわかっていた。  
　おそるおそるスラックスの履き口へ指をかけ、ボタンを外しファスナを下ろすときには手が震えた。一瞬、ここで止めてしまおうかと動きを止めたが、ヴィクトルに頭を抱かれ、もう後戻りはできないのだと思い知る。  
　下着に手を入れ、すっかり硬くなった肉茎を引きだす。ヴィクトルが息を呑んだのがわかった。勇利の頭を抱く指先に力がこめられる。勇利の手のなかのものは長大で熱く、ずしりとした重みがあった。  
　勇利は困惑のなか唇を噛んで、なんとなく竿を扱く。ヴィクトルはしばらくされるがままになっていたが、そのうちに辛抱できなくなったようで、勇利の鼻先が銀の下生えに触れるほどにぐいと引きよせた。勇利はぎゅっと目をつむり、大きく口を開くと少しずつ男のものを飲みこんでいく。ヴィクトルがたまらないという風に喘いで腰を突きだすと、勇利は驚いて肉茎を吐きだした。  
「ああ、悪かったね」  
　ヴィクトルは悪びれたふうもなく笑った。  
「口でするのが初めてだって忘れてたよ」  
　勇利はヴィクトルに触れていないほうの手を握りしめ、てのひらに爪が食いこむ痛みで気をそらしながら肉茎を口に含んで頭を揺らした。ペニスには何の味もなさそうなのに、舌には思ってもみないような味が広がる。穂先にあふれるしょっぱい粘液を舐めとるように舌を使うと、たまらないというふうな喘ぎ声が降ってきた。  
　窒息しそうになっては口を離して息継ぎをしたが、その度に唾液と彼の先走りが混じりあって糸を引き、勇利の唇とヴィクトルの性器を繋いだ。ヴィクトルはそのいやらしい光景をいたく気にいったようだった。  
「見てごらん、エロス」  
　言って、見せつけるように腰を前にだした。  
「上手にできてるじゃないか」  
　こんなことで褒められたところで嬉しくもなんともないので反応はしなかった。  
　勇利はもう少し勇気をだして、熱塊を喉奥へと招いた。ヴィクトルの手が、熱塊をもっと深く飲みこませようと勇利の頭を引きよせる。舐めしゃぶるほどに先走る蜜の味が濃くなり、勇利の胸中では不安がぶり返してきた。それでも口は一定のリズムで彼を扱き、ときどき息継ぎをした。  
　ヴィクトルは温かい喉を突きあげては、快楽に濡れた声をあげ腰を揺らす。  
「エロス、エロス……」  
　ヴィクトルは夢見心地でつぶやきながら、勇利のシャツの襟を気まぐれに弄んだり、柔らかな黒髪に指を絡めたりした。  
「ああ、すごくいいよ」  
「ヴィ、ヴィクトル……」  
　勇利が動きを止めた。湿った音を立てて、唇から肉茎がまろび落ちた。勇利は怯えきって、懇願の目で男を見あげた。だが青い瞳には温情など一切なかった。  
「なんだよ」  
　ヴィクトルはロシア語で何か悪態をつき、その顔を怒りに染める。だが肩をすくめると自分を落ち着かせるように深呼吸し、乱れた銀髪を整える。茶色の瞳を覗きこんで笑顔を作ると、勇利の口に指を突っこんで開かせた。  
「ねえ、エロス。がんばってくれてるのはよくわかるんだけど、もうすこし速くできるかな？」  
　ヴィクトルはソファから立つと、両手で黒髪を掴んで勇利を引っぱりあげた。勇利は思わず悲鳴をあげたが、これ以上怒らせないようにとできる限りおとなしくした。  
　おずおずと口を開くと、昂ったものを容赦なく捩じこまれた。抽挿のたびに切っ先が喉奥を突く。口いっぱいに男のものを頬ばり呼吸もままならず、喉が詰まるようだった。生理的な涙がぼろぼろとこぼれるが、振り落とされないようヴィクトルの脚を掴んでいるせいで拭うこともできない。  
　ヴィクトルが切なげに呻き抽挿が速くなったかと思うと、震えるように腰が打ちつけられた。そして唐突に自身を抜きさると、熱く白濁した粘液を勇利の顔めがけて放つ。  
　精液がまつげからしたたり、開いたままの口のなかへ流れこみ、勇利は呆然自失となった。ヴィクトルは自らを扱いて情交の残滓を絞りだすと、勇利の顔に肉茎をなすりつけ、その顔じゅうに熱液を塗りつけた。  
　ヴィクトルは柔らかくなった穂先で勇利の唇を紅を引くかのようになぞると、そのまま唇の隙間へ突っこんだ。  
「舐めろ」  
　勇利は言われるがまま、肉茎にまとわりついた精液を舐めとってきれいにした。マフィアの男は満足げにうなずくと勇利から手を放し、下着をあげて衣服を整えた。  
　男はしゃがむと勇利の顎を掴んで顔をあげさせ、口づけた。舌を入れ、自らの精液の塩気と、勇利の唾液の甘みが混じりあったものを堪能する。  
「想像してたよりずっとよかったよ、エロス。じゃあね」  
　彼はジャケットを手にとるとさらに札束を取りだした。 勇利の頭の上から紙幣の雨が降った。 男はその場から消えた。  
　勇利の体が苦悶に震えはじめ、涙が滴り落ちた。ショックに目を見開いたまま、ついに膝から崩れた。胃がムカつき、手近なゴミ箱を掴もうと床を這った。  
　自分がしてしまったことを思うと羞恥で体が燃えるようだった。どれだけ札束を積まれようと拭い去ることなんてできない感情だ。屈辱と恥辱に震えは大きくなるばかりだった。  
「勇利君！　勇利君！」  
　勇利がまぶたを開くと、涙の幕の向こうに南の鮮やかな髪が見えた。南は家が破産寸前で、クラブで働ける年齢になってすぐ働き始めたのだ。  
「勇利君、しっかりせんね」  
　南が大慌てで金を集めた。  
「ここで寝よったらだいかにお金ば全部持ってかれるばい」  
　南はシャツを脱ぐと、涙と唾液と、精液にまみれた勇利の顔を拭いた。  
「来てくれんね。大丈夫やけん。きっと大丈夫やけん」  
　勇利は南の手を借りて立ち上がり個室を出ると、なんとか楽屋へたどり着いた。ほかのダンサーたちの視線が刺さる。男のものを舐めさせられ気が動転しているなどと言ってもきっと信じてもらえないだろう。何人かのダンサーは、金のために常連客とそれ以上のことをよく行っているのだ。  
「今日はもう帰らんね。最後の勇利君のダンスはおいが変わるけん」  
　南は勇利をドレッサーのところまで送り届けると言った。  
　勇利は口を開いて礼を言おうとしたが、喉が痛くて声が出なかった。替わりに感謝の気持ちをこめて南を抱きしめた。実際、あんなことのあとでステージに立つなんて耐えられそうもない。勇利が何をしていたのか、きっとみんな知っている。素早くスウェットとパーカに着替えると、札束をリュックサックに詰めて裏口へ向かった。  
　ゴローの顔に、今は同情の色が浮かんでいた。

 

　翌日、勇利はシフトを追加することもなく過ごした。朝方、食卓に札束の詰まった袋を投げだすと両親は目を丸くして喜んだ。  
　両親は勇利の仕事を普通のバーテンダーだと思っていたから、払いのいい客が来たのだと説明されると思わぬ収入にただ喜びあった。だが姉の真利は知っていた。  
「勇利、あんな仕事続けることないよ。お金なんてほかで稼げばいいんだから」  
　真利は、部屋で落ちこんでいる勇利のところへ来ると言った。  
　勇利は答えなかった。何も言うことなどなかったからだ。勇利にはほかに大金を稼げる方法などなかった。  
　その翌日の夜に勇利が店へ出勤したときには、ヴィクトルはいなかった。次の夜も、その次の夜も来なかった。  
「あの人にまた会いたいの？」  
　勇利の隣で化粧をしていたミナコが興味をそそられたように尋ねた。  
「すんごい美形だったわね。常連になってくれないかしら」  
「うーん、どうだろう……」  
　勇利としては会いたくはなかった。ミナコがよかれと思って話していることはわかっていたが、勇利は未だに、ステージに上がるたびにヴィクトルがいるかもしれないという恐怖で胸が悪くなるのだ。  
　金曜は客が多く、チップが際限なく舞いこんだ。勇利の実入りもなかなかのものだった。積み上げた金をリュックサックに放りこむと、もう仕事を切り上げようとパーカを掴んだ。  
「エロスさん……」  
　勇利は動きを止めた。ゴローが同情の色を浮かべて立っていた。次の瞬間、茶色の瞳からは涙がこぼれだし、勇利は椅子にへたりこむと両手で顔を覆った。  
　ヴィクトルが来たのだ。ヴィクトルが来て、また何かさせられるのだ。次は何をさせられるのだろうか。汚らわしいフェラチオか、それとももっと酷いことか。  
「勇利、しっかりしなさい」  
　ミナコに肩を掴まれ、勇利は鼻をすすって顔をあげた。  
「あの男の相手をしたくないのはわかってるわ。やりたくてやってる子なんてこの店にいない。でも私たちは生きなきゃならない。あんな金持ちの客がつくって運がいいのよ。あんたがあの男を引きよせたんだから、利用してやりなさい」　  
「で、でも……こんなのってないよ……」  
　勇利はすすり泣いた。  
　ミナコは勇利を落ち着かせるように黒髪を撫でた。  
「そうね、そのとおりね。よくわかるわ。でもね、最初のうちはつらくてもそのうち慣れるものよ。勇利、あんたはすごい力を持ってる。そのうちわかるわ。あんた、すっごくセクシーよ。あの男に使われてるって思うだろうけど、本当は逆なのよ。主導権はあんたにあるの。いい？」  
　勇利がいやいやをするように頭を振った。そんなこと理解できなかった。どうしてミナコはこんなに落ち着いていられるのだろう。  
「僕、これまで一度も……」  
　ミナコはため息を吐くと勇利から手を放し、ドレッサーの引き出しから小瓶を二本取り出した。  
「はい、これ。リラックスできるはずよ」  
　勇利は震える手で小瓶を受け取ると蓋を捻った。中身をあおると、すぐさまもう一瓶も空にしてしまった。  
「もっと飲む？」  
　ミナコは目をパチクリさせ、小瓶をもう一本引っぱりだした。  
「あら、ごめんなさい。品切れだわ」  
　ミナコは、三本目を飲みほした勇利の瞳から涙を拭った。  
「身を捨ててこそ浮かぶ瀬もあれ、よ」  
「エロスさん……」  
　ゴローが焦った様子でまた勇利を呼んだ。  
　勇利は涙を拭くと、震えながら息を吸った。  
「ありがとう」  
　ミナコは小さく微笑みを浮かべると、勇利の背を押した。  
「大丈夫よ、勇利。家族のためなんだから。それを忘れないで」  
　気持ちを落ち着かせるためもう一度だけ深呼吸すると、勇利は再びシャツのボタンを外しゴローの後に続いた。個室に入ったが、今度はビロード張りのソファの横を通りすぎて裏へ回った。そこは個室より静かで薄暗く、ベッドが二台置かれていた。勇利は唇を血がにじむほど噛みしめて涙をこらえる。幸いにもあの三本が効き、すでに皮ふがひりついて感覚が麻痺し始めていた。基本的にアルコールに弱いのだ。  
　ヴィクトルが、足を組んでベッドに腰掛けていた。  
　プレスのきいたワイシャツの袖を捲り上げ、さっぱりとした居住まいだ。暗がりのなかで青い瞳が輝き、口元は妖しい笑みをたたえている。彼は前回のようにすっかり人払いをすると立ち上がった。  
「エロス、また会えて嬉しいよ。それともこう呼んだほうがいいかな？」  
　ヴィクトルは数歩踏みだすと、勇利の耳元に息がかかるほど唇をよせた。  
「……勇利」  
　勇利は凍りついた。ヴィクトルは白い首すじを唇で辿ったが、勇利はショックのあまりそれどころではなかった。  
　――どうして。  
　こうなっては、このロシアのマフィアの言いなりになるしかない。考えてみれば、「エロス」の正体を知ることなどたやすかっただろう。例えば店のオーナーだって、この男になら喋るだろう。  
　はだけたシャツから覗く胸板にヴィクトルが触れたが、勇利はひるまなかった。それがアルコールのおかげなのか、この男に逆らえないからなのか――実際、勇利にはわかっていた。  
　唇にヴィクトルのそれが触れる。また唇を割りひらかれ舌を入れられたが、今回は優しかった。ミントとウォッカの味のキスだ。  
「今夜は勇利と俺を絶対に邪魔しないように言いつけてあるんだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の匂いを吸いこむと後じさって、優雅な身のこなしでベッドへ腰かけた。  
「だから、ね？　ダンスして、勇利」  
　勇利の体は一気に冷えてぐらついた。だがためらうことなくヴィクトルの膝をまたぎ、体を密着させて腰を回した。  
　ヴィクトルはクスクス笑うと勇利の腰に手を添えた。  
「お酒で大胆になってるのかな？　いいね。この前より先へ進める――ん、勇利、そう、上手だよ」  
　ヴィクトルは仰向いてクッションへ頭を預け、腰を使いはじめた。二人の敏感な場所が擦れあってリズムを刻む。  
　勇利は何かに操られるように体を傾けるとヴィクトルと唇をあわせた。その日、二度目のキスだ。組み敷いた男のシャツのボタンを外し、淡い色をした胸の頂きに爪を立てた。ヴィクトルが息を呑んだ。色白の手が勇利の体を這いあがったかと思うと、シャツを肩から落として床へ捨てた。  
　勇利はヴィクトルの腿に手をついて体を支えると、ポールダンスでポーズを決めるときのように背をそらした。体は揺らしたまま、腹から胸にかけての曲線を見せびらかす。  
「まったくおまえは……」  
　ヴィクトルは悪態をつくと膝上の男の尻をわし掴み、お互いを激しく擦りあわせた。勇利には、スラックスのなかの相手のものがすでに固くなっていることがわかった。  
　――主導権はあんたにあるの。いい？  
　掴めてきた気がした。ヴィクトルの動きを封じるように脚に体重をかけ、顔をよせると鼻先や唇を甘噛みした。口づけたり舐めたりしてやるたび、ヴィクトルが甘い声をあげてもっととねだる。リードしているのは勇利だった。  
　ビデオの早送りと巻き戻しを繰りかえすように、時間の体感がおかしくなっていた。気づくともうヴィクトルのペニスを咥えていた。屹立を喉奥へ迎えいれ、口端からこぼれた唾液が下生えをべとべとに濡らしている。初めてよりも巧くできた。だというのに、前回と違って肉杭は勇利の喉を穿つことをせず、口から抜けていった。唐突に口が空になり、勇利は訝しげにヴィクトルを見つめた。  
「それ、邪魔だな」  
　ヴィクトルが言った。  
　酔った頭で、ホットパンツのことを言われたのだと理解するまで時間がかかった。意識は朦朧としていたが、さすがに勇利は少しためらった。だが結局はベッドから降り、ステージ衣装であった黒い布を取りさった。脱いでから、一糸纏わぬ姿を晒しているのだと実感し、顔が熱くなっていく。  
「きれいだ……」  
　ヴィクトルは感嘆に目を見開き、ため息をついた。彼は勇利をベッドへ引き戻すと、あっという間に組み敷いた。整った指先が胸に触れ、ダンサーの鍛えられた体の稜線を辿りペニスをつまんだかと思うと口に入れてしまった。銀髪が上下に揺れ、手慣れた風情で下腹にしゃぶりつく光景に勇利は目を疑った。体が内側から熱くなり、喘ぎ声が喉をつく。ついには勇利の自身が固く張りつめた。  
「イっていいよ」  
　ヴィクトルが嬉しそうに喉を鳴らした。  
「出してごらん。我慢しなくていい」  
　――身を捨ててこそ浮かぶ瀬もあれ、よ。  
　頭のなかでミナコの言葉がリフレインする。ヴィクトルに扱かれるまま、勇利はいっそう高く喘いだ。  
「フフ、かわいい」  
　ヴィクトルは妖しく瞳を輝かすと、勇利をうつぶせにした。  
　達した直後でぐったりしていた勇利の視界はぐるりと回り、腰の下にはクッションが差しいれられた。勇利はシーツに顔を埋めたまま、ヴィクトルが後孔を揉むのに任せた。やがて彼が双丘のあいだに自身を宛てがい、肉竿を谷間で扱きはじめたときにも、勇利の頭は働いていなかった。ただ勇利は滑らかなシーツに身を投げだし、ヴィクトルがさっさと達して寝てくれればいいと願っていた。ぼんやりしたまま、ふと気づくと、また頭をもたげはじめた自身をクッションに押しつけ、刺激を得ようと腰を揺らしていることすらあった。  
　だがそれも、蕾が割り開かれ、媚肉に冷やりとした指を感じるまでだった。ヴィクトルは勇利を抱くつもりなのだと、やっと理解したのだ。  
　勇利は冷や水を浴びせられたように身震いし、ベッドから逃げだそうとした。ヴィクトルはすばやかった。荒っぽく勇利の頭を捕らえ、元の通りシーツに押しつけた。  
「大丈夫だから、ね、勇利」  
　と猫撫で声が降ってくる。  
「今月の返済が遅れたら、パパとママが困るだろう？」  
　勇利は体を開かれる痛みに呻いた。目頭が熱くなり、シーツを掻きよせるように掴んだ。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利のことを調べあげている。ミナコは思い違いをしていたのだ。勇利には主導権なんてなかった。指が二本に増やされハサミのようにバラバラに動かされると、抑えきれずにすすり泣きが漏れる。燃えるような痛みだった。  
「いい子にして、勇利」  
　ヴィクトルはささやいて、うなじから背筋へとキスを降らせた。  
「力を抜いて」  
　深く突きいれられた指が曲げられる。後腔の浅いところにある膨らみを刺激されると、否応なしに勇利の体を電流が駆けた。  
　――身を捨ててこそ浮かぶ瀬もあれ、よ。  
　三本目の指が挿入される。すすり泣きと喘ぎ声がぐちゃぐちゃに混ざる。勇利は必死で声を抑え、何でもいいから別のことを考えて意識をほかへやろうとした。だがヴィクトルの指がひたすら感じやすい場所を穿つので、勇利も腰をのたくらせ泣くしかなかった。やがて一気に指を抜かれると、勇利の蕾は喪失感に独りでにひくついた。  
　ヴィクトルの手があやすように黒髪を撫でおろす。首筋を親指でくるくると撫でられ、優しい手つきに勇利の意識がぼんやりしてきたところで、硬い切っ先が後孔に押しつけられた。  
「い、いやだ……！」  
　恐怖に息を詰まらせた勇利は、両手をバタつかせてヴィクトルを遠ざけようとしたが力では敵わなかった。  
　ヴィクトルは細い手首を勇利の頭の上でまとめてしまうと、もう片手で勇利の頭をシーツに押しつけ、肉杭を双丘の谷間へと沈めていく。勇利の喉から、自分でも聞いたことがないような嗚咽が漏れた。男を知らなかった蕾がこじ開けられ、長大なものを深く飲みこんでいく。  
「すごいな……」  
　ヴィクトルは息をついた。  
「勇利のなか、熱くて、俺に絡みついてくる……」  
　最奥に達すると、感じいったようにつぶやく。そして勇利の感触を味わうように腰を回した。  
「こんなにいいのは初めてだよ……」  
　ヴィクトルは、入り口の皺がまくれあがるのを眺めながらゆっくりと肉杭を引き、舌なめずりすると今度は勢いよく突いた。媚肉が昂りをすっぽりと包みこむ。  
　腰が打ちつけられるたびに勇利の喉からは悲鳴が迸ったが、抽挿は激しさを増していった。入り口は限界まで拡げられ、後腔は熱いもので一杯になり、内側から破裂するのではないかと思えた。ときどき背中へと落とされる焼けるようなキスは、きっと傷痕になって残るのだろう。シーツに埋められた勇利は、涙で溺れてしまいそうだった。だがヴィクトルのほうはというと、体を繋げて夢見心地でいる。  
「ああ、これだ……」  
　ヴィクトルが呼吸を乱す。 ステージではダンサーの誰かがショーをしているらしくエレクトロが漏れ聞こえ、そこに肌と肌のぶつかる音が混ざって部屋じゅうに響いた。  
「勇利、すごくいいよ、俺の勇利……」  
　――身を捨ててこそ浮かぶ瀬もあれ、よ。  
　肉茎が前立腺を掠めるたびに喘ぎ声がこぼれる。体を拘束する手がほどかれると勇利はぐったりとシーツに沈んだが、ヴィクトルの手は容赦なく次なる愉楽を求めて勇利の腰を掴み、肉茎をさらに締めるように尻たぶをよせた。抽挿が激しくなり勇利を責め苛んだ。痣になりそうなほどきつく、男の指が肌を縛る。  
　ヴィクトルが激しく呼吸を乱している。大きな手が勇利の自身を包み、扱きあげた。数度擦られただけで、あっけなく勇利の視界は白く染まった。後腔が絶頂の痙攣に震えると、体のどこもかしこもが敏感になったようだった。未経験の身には刺激が強すぎた。  
　ずん、ずんとヴィクトルは深く突きいれると呻き声をあげて達し、男を知らなかった勇利の内側を自らのもので汚した。勇利には、身体のなかにある肉茎の痙攣が収まり、結合をほどかれるまでがスローモーションで感じられた。繋がっていた場所はひりつくのに、質量を失って空っぽにも感じられた。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を仰向かせ、互いの指を絡ませた。  
「最高だったよ」  
　ささやいて、唇を近づける。ヴィクトルは名残を惜しむように唇をあわせたあと、まろい頬を伝う涙の跡を舌でなぞり、両の目尻に触れるだけのキスを落とした。  
「天使を抱いてるみたいだった。勇利、おまえは俺のものだ。おまえ以外いらない。誰にも渡さない」  
　ヴィクトルは自らの唇に残る勇利の唾液まで舐めとると、ベッドの脇から札束をだした。  
「おまえのこと、大切にするよ。おまえが俺にしてくれたのと同じように」  
　ヴィクトルが金を置いてベッドから下り、スラックスを上げてシャツのボタンを留めるのを勇利は怯えた瞳で眺めていた。勇利は泣きだしたかったが、今は心が空っぽだった。  
　すべての感覚が麻痺したまま、ベッドから転がるように下り、ホットパンツを穿いてシャツを身に着けた。金を集めて胸に抱え、楽屋に戻る途中で脚のつけ根から生温い精液が溢れてくるあいだも、感覚は麻痺したままだった。  
　ただただ空っぽだった。  
　だが「ゆーとぴあかつき」のドアをくぐった途端、堪えていたものが爆発した。勇利は膝から崩れ、体を震わせて泣きだした。真利が来て勇利を抱きしめ、子供をあやすように優しく揺すった。  
　あの男に穢された。弄ばれた。今の勇利は空っぽだった。  
　――主導権はあんたにあるの。いい？  
　勇利の人生で、こんなに言葉に裏切られたことはなかった。

 

「お会いできて光栄です、伊藤さん」  
　ヴィクトルは穏やかに口を開いた。車のなかで、仕立てのいいスーツに身を包んだ壮年の日本人男性と落ちあっていた。  
　長谷津を縄張りにする組の組長を探し面会を申し込むまでは数日かかった。  
「フン。忙しい身なんだ。用件はなんだ」  
　伊藤は杖を固く握ったままヴィクトルを見据えた。  
　ヴィクトルはわかったというふうに頭を下げた。  
「失礼しました。勝生家のことで話があります」  
　ヴィクトルは初めて会ったときから、勇利のことを考えない日はなかった。勇利、勇利、勇利。その名は舌の上で甘美に蕩けるようだ。  
「カツキ？」  
　伊藤はよくわからないというふうに尋ねたが、口のなかで何度かその名をつぶやくうちに思い当たったようだ。  
「ああ、勝生か。長谷津で温泉をやっている一家だな」  
「ええ」  
　とヴィクトルはうなずいた。  
「あなたの組に借金をしているそうですね。おいくらでしょう？」  
　伊藤が疑念と不審に目を細めた。  
「それを知ってどうするんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは膝の上でゆったりと指を組む。  
「あそこの息子に興味があるんです。勇利という男です」  
　このことを隠すつもりはなかった。  
　伊藤はしばらく言葉を失くしていたが、低く笑いだした。  
「あの息子に大した価値があるとは思えんな。温泉の借金の、四分の一の値もつかないだろう。あんたが息子を勝手に連れていっても、私は気にせんくらいだ。だがここはうちのシマだからと、わざわざ許しをもらいに来てくれたのか。まったくご丁寧なことだね、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフさん」  
　ヴィクトルは怒りに歯を食いしめた。勇利は無価値なんかではない。勇利は美しく、同時にヴィクトルのすべてだ。彼はヴィクトルのものになるのだ。それも永遠に。  
「交渉成立ということでしょうか」  
「望み通り、勝生家の借金は帳消しにして息子はあんたにやる。我々の信頼関係のためなら安い取引だ」  
　ヴィクトルは瞳に夢みるような色を浮かべてうなずいた。  
「ええ。お互いの組織の関係強化を約束しましょう」  
「なら決まりだ」  
　伊藤は杖を撫でて笑った。  
「うちの者に息子を運ばせよう。どこがいい？　あんたの京都の別荘か？　それともさっさとロシアへ運ぶか？」  
　ヴィクトルは唇に指をあて考えを巡らせた。まだ日本での仕事はあったが、勇利のことは待ち切れるものではない。伊藤が言うとおり、さっさと国外に連れだしてしまったほうがいいだろう。  
　勇利の知人など一人もいない国で、自分だけをその目に映させるのだ。  
　ヴィクトルは答えた。  
「では、ロシアへ」

（第二章へつづく）


	2. Command and Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ■はしがき
> 
> 　勇利がヤクザに攫われ、長谷津からサンクトペテルブルクへ連れてこられて二週間が過ぎた。
> 
> ■著者まえがき
> 
> 　みなさんサイコーです。第一章には本当にたくさんのkudo（いいね）とコメントをもらいました。  
> 　第二章をどうぞ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 　このバスはどんどん坂を下っていきます。出発進行！
> 
> 　注意：　このシリーズのユリオは一五歳ではありません。カップリングのためではなく（カップリングにも役立ちますが）、一五歳の子供をマフィア作品に登場させる訳にはいかないからです。

　怖かった。  
　ヴィクトルは眠るときですら勇利を手放さなかった。  
　勇利は背中から抱きしめられ、体温が伝わるほどきつくヴィクトルの腕に囚われていた。だがたとえヴィクトルの腕が解かれたとしても、勇利が囚われていることに変わりはなかった。  
　逃げたかった。  
　ヴィクトルも勇利が逃げるかもしれないと考えているようだったが、勇利は何もできないしどこにも逃げられはしかった。パスポートはおろか金も携帯電話も手元になかったのだ。  
　怖かった。  
　勇利が長谷津でヤクザに誘拐され、サンクトペテルブルクへ連れてこられてもう二週間だ。  
　ヤクザが来たのは、湯治客が捌け、勇利が姉や両親と食堂の掃除を終えた頃だった。ろくな挨拶もなく土足で踏みこんできた一団は、あっという間に勇利を捕えた。勇利は身も世もなく叫び声をあげ手足を振り回して抵抗し、許しを請う両親へとめいっぱい手を伸ばしたことを思い起こした。  
　――これで借金はチャラにしてやる。  
　何かの薬で気を失う前、その言葉が耳に入り、見納めになるであろう家と家族の姿が目に入った。  
　次に目が覚めたときは、サテンのシーツが敷かれたベッドの上だった。ヴィクトルが向かいの椅子に優美に腰かけてくつろいでいた。  
　――かわいい勇利。おまえを手に入れるって約束した通りになっただろう。  
　すべてを悟った勇利はベッドに座りこみ、声を立てずに泣くしかなかった。ヴィクトルはロシア語訛りの英語で勇利に静かにするよう言い含めると、手袋を嵌めた手でまろい頬に触れ、口づけた途端に舌を捻じこんだ。  
　勇利はこのとき、人生最大の間違いを犯した。ヴィクトルを押しのけてノーと言ったのだ。  
　次の瞬間、甘い言葉も優しい手つきも嘘だったかのようにヴィクトルが激高した。  
　勇利は乱暴に押し倒され首を絞められた。指が喉に食いこみ、痣は二週間経っても消えていない。勇利はその夜から、しばしば首を絞められる幻を見ては、ありもしない手を払いのけるようになった。  
　勇利は抵抗した。初めてのときはアルコールのおかげで従順でいられたが、今回はそれがないのが災いした。ヴィクトルは勇利を犯し、涙を流しながらぐったりと動かない身体をシャワーへ運んだ。勇利はうなだれたまま、脚のあいだから伝い落ちた赤い筋が、やがて水と混じって排水溝へ消えていく様を見た。  
「乱暴はしたくないんだよ、勇利」  
　ヴィクトルが優しく黒髪を梳いた。  
「おまえを傷つけたくない」  
　だがこの状況が勇利を傷つけるのだ。この場所にいるだけで傷つくのだ。  
　それでもその日以来、ヴィクトルが勇利を無理やり犯すことだけはなくなった。  
　ヴィクトルは夜間以外はほとんど留守で、広い寝室に取り残された勇利は壁を眺める以外にすることがなかった。ドアに鍵がかかっていないことは確認してあった。だがドアの向こうまでは恐ろしすぎて確認していない。  
　メイドがときどきやってきて掃除やシーツの交換を行うほか食事を運んできたが、勇利はほとんど手をつけなかった。  
　彼女はあまり英語が話せなかったが、いつも親切に微笑みかけてくれた。ある日はデザートに団子が出された。決しておいしいとは言えなかったが、懐かしさがこみあげて勇利は泣き崩れた。同時に、二度と日本へは戻れないのだと思い起こさせられもした。  
　一週間経った頃、勇利は心を決めてベッドから下り、ヴィクトルがいないあいだに部屋を探索した。壁一面に何百冊もの本が並んでいたが、ほとんどがロシア語だった。  
　家具の上や壁には精巧な彫刻や名画の複製――もしかしたら本物かもしれない――があった。ヴィクトルはよほどの金持ちに違いない。何かしら使えるものがないかとチェストのなかを注意深く探してみたが、きちんとプレスされ畳まれたシャツとネクタイ以外は何もなかった。  
　その夕刻、勇利はまたヴィクトルに背中から抱きしめられた。  
　熱い吐息が耳朶をくすぐる。 外は大雪で、窓からの鈍い光が床を這っている。眠れない夜の始まりだった。夜が明けるまでに、勇利は消耗しきって気を失うことになるのだろう。  
　ヴィクトルが身じろぐと、尻たぶのあいだに硬く熱い膨らみがあたった。すでに青い瞳は欲に濡れていた。嫌だと願っても無駄だった。  
「ゆーり……」  
　ヴィクトルは黒髪のかかる首筋に顔を埋め、甘くささやいた。  
　勇利はてのひらで口を覆い嗚咽を閉じこめ、最後まで泣かないでいられるよう願った。ヴィクトルは腰を揺らしてはあえかな吐息を漏らし、ときどき思いついたように白いうなじへキスを贈る。  
　そのうちに片手が勇利のパジャマの履き口へ潜りこんだ。節ばった長い指に肉茎を包まれ、勇利ははっと息を呑んだ。  
　ヴィクトルは半ば眠そうにクスクス笑うと、柔肉を擦りはじめた。  
「出していいよ、勇利」  
　親指で鈴口のまわりを苛められると思わず声が漏れそうになり、勇利は慌ててもう片方の手も口にあてた。すると突然ヴィクトルが身を起こして勇利の体をまたぎ、口に蓋をしていた左右の手をまとめて引き剥がした。  
「恥ずかしがらなくていいんだよ、勇利。かわいい声を聞かせて」  
　ヴィクトルは竿を扱いてやってから、また鈴口を苛めはじめた。  
　どんなに抗おうと愉楽は勇利の背筋を駆けのぼり、総身が震えて腰が浮いた。  
　――どうして。  
　こんなこと望んでいないのに、体は勇利の気持ちを裏切るのだ。羞恥に染まった顔をヴィクトルに向けられず、勇利は顔を背けてぎゅっと目を閉じた。  
「気持ちよくなかった？」  
　気持ちよかったと言ってほしそうに、ヴィクトルが甘ったるくささやく。  
　勇利がだんまりを決めこんでいると、ヴィクトルは不服そうにもごもごと何か言いながら下着から手を抜き、ぐいとパジャマを引きおろした。  
　ヴィクトルはいつの間に脱いだのか、剥き身の肉茎が勇利のそれに押しあてられ擦りあわされる。  
　茶色の瞳が思いもよらない刺激に見開かれた。腰が擦れあうほどにヴィクトルの喘ぐ声が甘さを増す。  
　ヴィクトルはそっぽを向いた顔を掴んで無理やり上向かせると唇を奪った。勇利の心臓は内側から胸を叩き、自身は絶頂へと上りつめていく。ヴィクトルは互いの身体のあいだで揺れるものをまとめて手に収めると、二つをあわせて扱きはじめた。柔らかな肌が擦れあい、ヴィクトルの唇から掠れた息が漏れる。  
　勇利は頭をのけぞらせた。腰を鋭く突きあげると、いやらしい音が響く。こんな音を知らずに一生を終えられたらよかったのにと思う。  
　その反応にはヴィクトルも喜んだようで、二人のものを握る手の動きが激しくなった。勇利は快楽でぐちゃぐちゃに泣きながら上りつめ、節ばった手を白濁でべったりと汚した。  
　ヴィクトルは悦にいったように笑みを浮かべると、愉悦に頬を染め、勇利の頭の横に腕をつく。仄白い胸元へ穂先をかざすと自身を擦りあげる。切羽つまった喘ぎ声とともに、熱いスペルマが勇利の顔や首を濡らした。  
　勇利は目の前で先端が弾けた瞬間、シーツを握りこみ、まぶたをきつく閉ざした。ぬるく粘ついた液体が顔の輪郭を伝いおちていく。しゃくりあげたせいで舌にしょっぱいものが触れた。  
　今夜はこれで許してもらえるのだろうか。ヴィクトルが動いた気配がしたので勇気をだして目を開いてみると、広い背中がバスルームへ消えるところだった。  
　ヴィクトルはタオルを手に戻ってくると勇利の胸を拭き、その体を跨いで顔も拭きはじめる。  
「……そういう涙でシーツを汚されるのはあまり嬉しくない」  
　言ってタオルを脇へ置くと、替わりに色白の指で勇利の頬を伝う涙を拭った。ヴィクトルは口をつぐみ、どこか困った表情でしばらく勇利を見おろしていた。  
「涙を流すおまえも美しいけど、もう泣かなくたっていいんだ。大丈夫だよ、俺が何もかも与えてやる」  
　勇利は、こんな代償を払ってまで何かを欲しいなんて思わなかった。ただ家族がいる長谷津へ帰りたかった。金を稼ぐためクラブで働き続けることになったとしてもだ。  
　ヴィクトルが顔を拭き終わると、勇利はすぐに顔を背けた。ヴィクトルは不満げに喉を鳴らすとマットレスから下りた。  
「今日は勇利にも来てもらう。俺はしばらくこちらにいるから、おまえもファミリーの顔を見知っておいたほうがいい」  
　命じると、床に服を脱ぎ捨てバスルームへと消える。  
　勇利は寝返りを打って膝を抱えると歯を食いしめた。  
　ロシア最大のマフィア組織だというのに、ヴィクトルは気のおけない友人の話でもするような気軽さでファミリーと口にする。座敷牢から出てファミリーに会うことを考えると怖かった。殺人者と強盗の集団に決まっているから、乱暴されるかもしれない。  
　ヴィクトルがバスルームのドアから顔を出し、苛立った視線を投げた。  
「勇利」  
　来いということだ。  
　勇利は渋々というふうにベッドを下りると、うなだれたままのろのろとバスルームへ向かった。ヴィクトルはすでに広いシャワールームのなかだ。  
　シャツを脱ぐと鏡のなかの自分を一瞥した。首と尻の痣は気味の悪い黄色に変色し、目の下には真っ黒なくまがある。体重も目に見えて落ちていた。ダイエットできてよかったじゃないか、と内心で自嘲気味につぶやいた。  
　ヴィクトルに呼ばれ現実に引き戻されたので、勇利は下着を脱いだ。暖かい湯の下へと進むと、いくらか生き返った心地がした。ヴィクトルともボディソープやシャンプーを取るときにたまたま触れる程度だったので、勇利はつつがなくシャワーを浴びることができた。  
　シャワーブースから出て体を乾かすと広々としたウォークインクローゼットへと移動し、ヴィクトルはいかにも高そうなヘンリーネックのセーターとカーキのスラックスを選び勇利に着せた。開いた襟からは首の痣がすっかり見え、ヴィクトルはわざとこのデザインを選んだのではないかと勇利は訝った。  
「さあ、おいで」  
　ヴィクトルの腕が蛇のように腰に巻きついてドアへといざなった。

 

　勇利はヴィクトルのエスコートに従った。  
　屋敷のなかは、どこもかしこも寝室と同じく贅を尽くした華美で陰気なヴィクトリア調だ。廊下は静かだった。  
　ヴィクトルが観音開きのドアを開いて初めて、勇利はメイド以外の人間を見ることになった。ダイニングルームだ。大勢が座れるような長いテーブルがあったが、席についていたのは三人だけだ。  
　上座の男は年配で、グレーの髪をワックスで後ろに長し、勇利を見た途端に目を逸らして顔をしかめた。その右の男は上座の男よりかなり若く上背があり、髪型はダックテールだ。さらにその向かいには、炎のような赤毛の美女が座っていた。  
　年長の男がロシア語で何か言うとヴィクトルは親しげに返事をし、勇利には背に添えた手で女のほうへ行くよう促した。  
　勇利が踏みだした途端、肩にぶつかるものがあった。前のめりになりメガネが鼻からずり落ちる。  
　メガネを直して見上げると、ほっそりして背が高い、少年と言ってもいい容姿の男がいた。グリーンの瞳にざらついた光が宿っている。勇利よりもずいぶん若いようで、長い金髪に縁取られた相貌は中性的だ。  
「こいつが例の売春婦か？」  
　訛りのある英語だった。  
「ぶつかったことを謝るんだ、ユーリ」  
　ヴィクトルが命じた。勇利が責められたのかと思ってビクリと肩を震わせると、ヴィクトルが驚いたふうに言った。  
「ユーリが二人いるのか。紛らわしいな」  
「は？　そいつもユーリなのか？」  
　ブロンドの青年が言い捨てる。  
　ヴィクトルは少し間を置いてから微笑みを浮かべた。  
「今からおまえはユリオだ。これなら紛らわしくない」  
　ユーリはしかめっ面になった。  
「なんで俺の名前を変えるんだよ？！　俺が先にいたんだぞ！　この売春婦なんて大したタマでもねえだろ！　よく見てみろ、こいつは太ったブザイクな豚――」  
　瞬く間にヴィクトルの手がユーリの顎を掴んだので、勇利は息を呑んだ。節張った指が白い肌に食いこみ、ユーリの顎が砕かれるのではないかとハラハラする。ヴィクトルは青い瞳をきつく眇め、ユーリの体を押してテーブルまで追いつめた。  
「侮辱はやめろ、ユーラ。失礼だろう」  
「ヴィーチャ」  
　年長の男が畳んだナプキンでトントンと唇を叩くと、椅子を引いて立ちあがった。彼が何か告げると、ヴィクトルはすぐユーリから手を離した。  
　ヴィクトルは笑顔で振り向くと、指先で勇利の顎を優しく掬いあげた。  
「さあ、座って食事をしておいで。すぐに戻る」  
　勇利は取り残された心細さと恐怖で自分の体を抱きしめた。  
　ダイニングにはほかに二人残っていたが、その視線からは好奇心というより、ユーリが見せたような怒りが感じられる。それにしてもユーリは勇利をどうするつもりだったのだろうか。  
「座って」  
　女がビロード張りの椅子をポンポンと叩いて示した。ヴィクトルやユーリより訛りの強い英語だった。  
「このブリヌイ、最高なのよ」  
　勇利はうなずき、言われた通り椅子へ掛けた。  
「フフ、この二三週間、あなたの話題で持ちきりよ。私はミラ。あいつはギオルギーよ」  
　彼女は婀娜っぽい笑みを浮かべると、勇利の椅子に腕を回し身をよせた。  
「あなたはただのペットじゃないのかしら？　ヴィクトルと同じベッドで寝られるなんて運がいいのよ。すばらしい栄誉って言っていいわ」  
　運がいい、か。勇利はうつむいてスラックスをぎゅっと握った。視界が歪んだ。  
　これがすばらしい栄誉だというなら、どうして誰も替わってくれないのだろう。  
「君、ロシア語は？」  
　ギオルギーの英語にはさほど訛りはなかった。勇利は頭を振った。  
「そうか……ならばそのままでいい (you can keep your tongue) 」  
　勇利がびくりと肩を震わせると、ミラが冷やかした。  
「ちょっと、ギオルギー、舌 (tongue) がアレの周りで何をするのがいいって？　まあいいけどさ……」  
　碧眼が勇利を見上げ、誘うように微笑んだ。  
「ヴィクトルはすごい才能を持ってる。もっと活かすべきなのに、わかってないわ」  
「おまえがそんなことを言っているなんて、ヴィクトルには聞かせられんな」  
　ギオルギーが諭すように言った。  
　ミラは不満げに声を漏らすと、勇利から離れて皿へ視線を戻した。  
「ヴィクトルだって、その通りだって言ってくれるわ」  
「決めるのはヴィクトルだ」  
　二人が勇利にはわからない言葉で話し始めたので、勇利は目の前の食事に目を落とした。食べたいとは思わなかったが、空腹で胃がキリキリするのも事実だった。ここに連れてこられた夜から幾度となく死ぬことを考えてきたけれど、餓死というのは気が進まない。  
　ため息をつくと、勇利はフォークへ手を伸ばした。

 

　ヴィクトルは執務室のドアをピシャリと閉めると、ユーリを怒りに満ちた目で睨みつけた。  
「よくもあんな口がきけたな」  
「ヴィーチャ」  
　ヤコフがたしなめた。  
　だがヴィクトルはそれを無視してユーリに詰めよった。  
　デスクのへりに飾ってあったナイフを手に取るとユーリの首根っこを引っ掴んで壁に押しつけ、左目の真下に刃を突きつけた。  
「二度と勇利にあんな口をきくな。返事は？」  
　ヴィクトルは金輪際、誰にもそういう態度を許すつもりはなかった。そのせいでファミリーに波紋が広がるとしてもだ。  
　ユーリは驚愕に目を見開いたが、その裡には怒りも秘められていた。  
「あれは売春婦だろ」  
　ヴィクトルが怒りもあらわにナイフに力をこめ、刃の先で鮮血が玉になった。  
「勇利は俺のものだから、ファミリーでは俺と同等の待遇を受けてしかるべきだ。返事は？」  
　今度はヤコフもじっとしていなかった。  
「ヴィーチャ」  
　ヤコフに押されたヴィクトルは、血に濡れたナイフを引き元の場所に収めた。まだ怒りで震える息を吐きながら、右手で銀髪を後ろに撫でつけ、ジャケットの裾を整えた。  
「ユーリはしばらくこの屋敷から出たほうがいい。そうだな、ヤコフ」  
「ああ」  
　ヤコフはうなずいたが、その目は油断なくヴィクトルを見ていた。  
「ちょうど今朝、ケベックで行方がわからなくなった船荷の情報が入った」  
「それで？」  
　ヴィクトルが先を促す。  
「我々が考えていた通り、ルロワファミリーが一枚噛んでいる」  
　ユーリがその名前に眉をしかめた。  
「ジャン・ジャックのヤロー、俺たちファミリーのものを盗んだことを後悔させてやる」  
「カザフスタンの同盟ファミリーならカナダに縄張りを持っているから、連絡を入れておいた」  
　ヤコフが続けた。  
「どんな手段を使っても船荷を回収するんだ。同盟が力を貸してくれる」  
「俺は一人でやれる」  
　ユーリは言い捨て、頬を伝い落ちる血を指で拭い取った。  
「この手でクスリを取り戻してルロワをぶっ潰す」  
　回れ右をしたかと思うとユーリはドアの向こうへ消えた。勢いよく閉められたドアの音が執務室に反響した。  
　沈黙がおりた部屋で、ヤコフはため息をついた。  
「ユーリは兄弟だろう」  
「だからといって許されることじゃない」  
　ユーリへの怒りでヴィクトルはまだ震えていた。  
「そうかもしれん。だがなヴィクトル、おまえが連れてきた少年のことを、この屋敷の人間は何も知らんし信用もしとらん。少なくとも、用心することは悪いことじゃない」  
　慎重に言葉を選んでヤコフは続けた。  
「言わせてもらうと、わしもよくわからん。あの少年は何なんだ。魅力がないとは言わんが、見た目はごく普通だ。我々のメリットになるような特技があるわけでもない。ただのおとなしい少年じゃないか」  
　ヤコフの所見を聞いてヴィクトルは冷笑を浮かべた。馬鹿ばっかりだ。勇利の美しさが見えないのか。動くほどに体が奏でる音楽が聴こえないのか。  
「俺にとってのメリットがあるんだ」  
　ヤコフは鼻を鳴らした。  
「何がメリットなんだ。穴と口か？」  
　ヴィクトルのこぶしがデスクを打ちつけた。  
「勇利への侮辱は許さない！」  
「落ち着け、ヴィーチャ」  
　ヤコフがたしなめる。  
「とにかくユーリのあの態度には困ったものだ。ちゃんと躾ておけ。いいな」  
　何か言おうとしたヴィクトルを、ヤコフは鋭い一瞥で黙らせた。  
　ヴィクトルは詰めていた息を吐きだし、気持ちを鎮めるように長くゆっくりと息をした。  
　ここまで怒りを覚えたことなど終ぞなかった。デスクを回りこんで革張りの椅子に掛けてもまだ手が震えていた。木製の天板に両手を落ち着かせ目を閉じた。  
　きっと彼らも思い知ることになるだろう。勇利の価値を。


	3. Acid Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「てめえはカザフの……」  
> 　紺のセーターの襟ぐりから、褐色の肌に彫られたタトゥーが覗いている。  
> 　男は深く吸いこんだ煙を吐いて空中に白いリングを浮かべると、黒い瞳でユーリを見つめた。  
> 「で、おまえが、たった一人でマフィアを相手にできると思いあがっていた、向こう見ずなロシア人か」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■著者まえがき
> 
> 　この章のために水責めという拷問についてググっていたら、どこかのブラックリストに入れられました。正確に書こうとする努力が、みなさんに伝わりますように。
> 
> ■訳者まえがき
> 
> 　ロシアのマフィア組織ではボスを "Пахан"　と呼ぶそうです。  
> 　原作では Pakhan と書かれているので、翻訳もそれに倣ってカタカナで書きたかったのですが、ググってもググってもこの単語の正当なヨミガナが見当たらず困りました。  
> 　モスクワで学ばれ、ツイッターでロシア情報を発信されている弓手さん( @yunde_ao )に伺い、「パハーン」になるとの助言をいただくことができました。本当にありがとうございました。これからもロシア情報を楽しく読ませていただきます！

　口内に錆び鉄の味が広がり、続いて激しい頭痛に襲われた。  
　ユーリがまぶたを震わせながらゆっくりと持ちあげると、視界は白い霧で覆われていた。まぶしい光が瞳孔を直撃し、思わずきつく目を閉じ顔をそむけた。動くたびに体が軋む。血を飲みくだし、小さく呻いてもう一度目を開けると、視界にぼんやりとした影を捕らえた。  
　動こうとしたが叶わない。腕と脚がきつく縛られていた。  
「おっと、ロシアの妖精のお目覚めかな」  
　ユーリは苦痛に呻き声を上げながら声のほうに頭を向けた。視界の霧が晴れたときには、心臓が体のなかを落ちていくような暗澹たる気分になった。  
　目の前にいたのはジャン・ジャック・ルロワだった。腕を組み、えらそうに足を広げて鉄製の椅子に座っている。  
　――クソ。何が起こったんだ。  
　ユーリは記憶を辿る。ケベックに到着するとクスリが隠されいるという倉庫へ直行したのだ。そこでカザフの同盟と落ちあうはずだった。  
　ユーリはファミリーの部外者とは組みたくなかった。運命を味方につけて仕事をこなしてきたこれまでと同じように、忍びこみ、適当に何人かの喉をかき切って船荷を手に入れたらズラかるはずだった。  
　――どこでミスった……。  
　ジャン・ジャックは気怠そうに伸びをすると、腰を屈めてユーリの顔を覗きこんだ。  
「まさかヴィクトルがロシアの妖精をよこすとは思わなかった。もっとほかの……」  
　言って、ユーリの唇に触れた。  
「手練れが来ると思ったんだがなあ」  
　ユーリはジャン・ジャックの足へ血の塊を吐きかけた。  
「くたばれ」  
　すべてが罠だったというのか。こうなることは予想できたはずだ。ジャン・ジャックは粗暴だが、悪賢さもあわせ持った男だ。  
　カナダのマフィアは薄ら笑いをして、ユーリの射程の外へと足を退けた。  
「俺と遊びたいんだろ、ん？　あとで構ってやるさ。そのかわいいお口に一物を突っこんでたっぷりしゃぶらせてやるぞ」  
「そいつは楽しみだ」  
　ユーリは血まみれの歯を剥いて笑った。怒りで頬が引き攣る。  
「貧弱なチンコを噛み砕いて粉々にしてやるよ」  
　ジャン・ジャックはまた笑うと、膝に手をおいて大義そうに立ちあがった。  
「ハハハ、活きがいいお嬢さんだ」  
　慎重にユーリの周囲を歩き、後ろに回ると細い肩を撫で耳元でささやいた。  
「実に情熱的だな。だが無茶ばっかりしてるとそのうち死ぬぞ？」  
　ユーリはジャン・ジャックが近づいてくる瞬間を待っていた。頭をのけぞらせ、ジャン・ジャックの鼻面に頭突きを食らわせた。  
「てめえも、つけあがってるとタマをなくすぜ」  
　ジャン・ジャックは喉奥で低く呻いた。血の吹く鼻を押さえ、もう片手は固く握ると捕虜の頬を殴り飛ばした。ユーリが椅子ごと床に転がる。ジャン・ジャックは脚で椅子を返すと、ラバーソウルで白い喉を踏みつけた。  
「命乞いするなら今のうちだぞ。俺に楯ついたことを後悔させてやる。そのあとで、おまえのファミリーから根こそぎ奪い取ってやる。俺の街で、俺の国で一山稼ごうなんてクソヤローどもは、おまえと同じ目に遭わせるからな」  
　だらしなく開いた口から赤い液体があふれ、ユーリは自らの血で窒息しそうになった。  
　ジャン・ジャックは喉から足をどけると今度は頭を蹴りつけてユーリを横むかせ、喉に詰まった血を吐きださせる。  
　ユーリの頬は真っ赤に腫れ、酸素を求めて口が引き攣りながら開閉した。シャツの襟元を掴みあげられ、椅子ごと元の通りに座らされると、振動で激しい眩暈に襲われた。  
　ジャン・ジャックは手についた血をグレーのスラックスで拭うと大声をあげた。  
「次にクスリが来る場所と時間を言え」  
「誰が言うかよ」  
　ユーリはふてぶてしく言い捨てた。  
　この程度、恐れてなどいなかった。ユーリが合流場所に現われなかったらファミリーに連絡が行くはずだ。ヴィクトルは犠牲を厭わない男だが、ユーリと不仲とはいえ血は繋がっているのだ。救出が来るまで生き延びればいいだけの話だ。  
　ジャン・ジャックはブロンドの長髪を掴むと、そのまま乱暴に持ち上げて腫れた目を覗きこんだ。  
「すぐに吐かせてやる」  
　そう言うと髪を放し、ガクンと頭が落ちたところへきつい一発を見舞って仰向かせた。ドアが叩きつけるように閉められ、ユーリは沈黙のなかに一人残された。  
　とはいえ一人の時間は長くはなかった。  
　ジャン・ジャック一味がユーリからできる限りの情報を引きだしたいのは明らかだ。ユーリの命はいつ助けが来るのかに掛かっていた。  
　ジャン・ジャックは部下を二人連れ、そのうちの一人はビニール袋を持っていた。ユーリははっとすると、これから起こることを察して身構えた。  
　ユーリが一六歳の誕生日を迎えてから、生存訓練は必須科目となった。ヴィクトルの弟である限りいつかは標的になる。ジャン・ジャックが行おうとしているこれは、かつてギオルギーから訓練を受けたものだ。  
「いつだ？」  
　ジャン・ジャックが端的に尋ねる。  
　ユーリが黙っていると、ジャン・ジャックは袋を持った部下へうなずいてみせる。捕虜の頭に袋がかぶせられ、首元で縛られた。  
　ユーリは思わず息を詰めたが、これは間違いだった。あっという間に酸素が消費し尽くされ、魚のように丸く口を開ける羽目になった。頭のなかで警告音が鳴り響き、目の前が真っ白になる。袋が外された途端に息を吸い、意識を取り戻すとともに咳こんだ。  
「いつだ？」  
　質問が繰り返される。  
　ユーリが沈黙を貫くと、その報復とばかりに二ラウンド目の拷問が始まった。  
　今回は袋をかぶせられる直前に息を吸い、心を落ち着かせた。ユーリが長いこと平然としていたせいでカナダのマフィアたちは苛立ち、こめかみを殴りつける。  
　部下が袋の着脱を、ジャン・ジャックが質問を繰り返し、ユーリは答えることを拒み続けた。ユーリは何度同じことをされようとも耐え抜いたが、結局は酸素不足で口を開いてしまう。回数を重ねるごとに耐久時間は短くなり、質問の声が遠くなったあと、意識を失った。  
　ユーリが目を覚ましたとき、頭も鼻のなかまでも冷たい水に浸されていたせいでパニックに陥った。  
　溺れていた。水だ、息ができない、苦しい、水だ、溺れる――。  
　口から何かを取り除かれ、前後に揺すられ意識を取り戻す。ユーリは酸素を貪った。まったく焦点があわない。  
「いつだ？」  
　質問されたところで、苦しい喉で呼吸するのがやっとだ。また仰向けにされると口の周りにぴったりとビニールが巻きつき、鼻に水を注ぎこまれる。ユーリは手首の拘束を引き千切らんばかりに暴れ、喉奥から悲鳴をあげた。  
　溺れていた。恐慌状態に陥り、強烈な嘔吐感に体はピクピクと震えはじめる。真っ直ぐに座り直させられビニールが外された途端、ユーリはこみあげる水を吐きだした。  
　ジャン・ジャックがユーリの顎を掴みあげた。濡れた髪がもつれている。捕虜は男のほうを見ようともしなかった。  
「そろそろ話す気になったかな？」  
　ユーリがもごもごと口を動かした。  
「なんだ？　聞こえないぞ」  
「……」  
　呼吸するのに必死で言葉を発するのには時間がかかった。  
「ファックユーって言ったんだ」  
　仰向けられ、また水責めが始まり、ユーリは気を失った。  
　水責めはまだ二回だったが、ジャン・ジャックは焦れて、捕虜が目を覚ますと純粋な暴力に訴えでた。マフィアは殴る蹴るを繰りかえし、ユーリの視界が真っ赤に染まる。もはやジャン・ジャックのサンドバッグ。それでもユーリは無言を貫いた。  
「ファック！」  
　平手が飛ぶ。  
「さっさと！」  
　ピシャリと打たれる。  
「吐け！」  
　苦痛が襲う。  
　このままではしゃべってしまうかもしれない、とユーリは思った。  
　何か、何でもいい、つまらないことでいい。冷たい床に頬が押しつけられ、ユーリを濡らすのはもはや水でなく自らの血だった。  
　遠くから銃声と悲鳴が聞こえた。ドアが開いたかと思うと、ジャン・ジャックと部下どもがいなくなっていた。ユーリは闇に飲まれるまま意識を手放した。

 

　グリーンの瞳がまたたいて、細い体がベッドから跳ね起きた。  
　その途端、ユーリは体を動かしたことを後悔することになった。痛みで胸が軋み、強烈な眩暈で頭がクラクラする。満身創痍。強烈な吐き気に襲われて思わず嘔吐した。胃が空っぽだったから、床には胃液だけがぶち撒けられた。  
　深い呼吸で自分を落ち着かせると、ボロ切れのようなシーツと毛布に空いた穴を見おろした。  
　――どこだよ、ここ？  
「目が覚めたか。よかった」  
　ユーリはベッドへ横たわるのと同時に、慎重に部屋を見回した。  
　一メートルほど先にある窓のそばで、咥えタバコの男が床に座っている。明らかにロシア語だったが、ロシア人という風体ではない。  
「てめえはカザフの……」  
　紺のセーターの襟ぐりから、褐色の肌に彫られたタトゥーが覗いている。  
　男は深く吸いこんだ煙を吐いて空中に白いリングを浮かべると、黒い瞳でユーリを見つめた。  
「で、おまえが、たった一人でマフィアを相手にできると思いあがっていた、向こう見ずなロシア人か」  
　ユーリは本能的に男を睨みつけ、殴り飛ばしてやろうと身じろいだが、肋骨の軋みに現実を思い知らされることになった。  
　上半身は裸で胸全体に包帯が巻かれおり、そのところどころ血が滲んでいた。骨折した手首は固定され、額と頬は縫いあわされているようだった。  
「うるせえ。俺一人でやれた」  
　男はふわりと笑うとまた煙を吸いこんだ。  
「そうか」  
「ああ」  
　ユーリは言って、苛立ちと震えを抑えるように自分の体を抱きしめた。  
　わずかに開いた窓は煙を逃がしているが、同時にカナダの冬の冷たい風を招きこむ。ジャケットを探してあたりを見回す。場所は判然としないが、その廃屋は隠れるのにはもってこいという感じだった。  
　ジャケットは見つからなかったが、そこにいた男は気がついたらしく、灰皿に灰を落とすとユーリに歩みよった。バッグを漁ってジャケットを引っぱりだすとユーリに手渡した。  
「俺はオタベックだ」  
「どうも」  
　ユーリはむっつりした表情で言った。歯を食いしばって痛む腕を袖へ通す。ユーリのあがきぶりを見てオタベックが手を貸した。手が触れるとユーリの頬はぱっと色づき、触れられた場所に熱が残った。  
　――なんだよこれ……。  
　オタベックからタバコの箱を手渡されると、ユーリは喜んで一本失敬した。火を灯けてもらい、一口吸って肺が煙で満たされると、一瞬体の痛みがやわらぐ。震える手でなんとかタバコを握っている状態で、監禁されてから初めてヤバい状況だったという自覚が湧いた。  
　ふとベッドが沈んだと思ったら、男がすぐ隣に腰かけヘッドボードに背をもたせかけたので、ユーリは面食らった。この男とは初対面だったが、不思議と彼のそばは居心地がいい。  
　オタベックはスタンドライトのところから灰皿を拾いあげると、マットレスの二人のあいだに置き、たまった灰を弾いて落とした。  
「もっと違う男を想像していた」  
　物思いに耽るように遠くを見つめたまま、オタベックが静かに口を開いた。  
　ユーリはむっとして勢いよくタバコを吸いこむと、呼気と一緒に鼻から吐きだした。誰もが同じことを言う。  
「どんなヤツが来ると思ってたんだよ」  
「そうだな……」  
　彼はうなずくと、しばらく考えこんだ。  
「なんというか、もうちょっとヴィクトルに似ていて……ニキフォロフらしい感じの……」  
　ユーリは怪我さえしてなければ、オタベックがそう言った瞬間まで時間を巻き戻し、顔に一撃見舞ってやりたかった。しかめっ面に、この話題は嫌いだとはっきり書いてあった。  
「俺の姓はプリセツキーだ。ニキフォロフじゃねえ」  
　それを聞いたオタベックが心底驚いたという顔をした。  
「ヴィクトルの弟じゃないのか？」  
「義理の弟だ」  
　訂正してから、ユーリは自身の言葉に歯噛みした。なんだかんだ言っても、要はそれがヴィクトルとユーリのあいだにある溝の原因なのだ。ユーリは顔をしかめた。今はこの話をしたくない。  
　オタベックは考えこむふうに眉根をよせた。  
「なるほど。母親が違うということか。おまえはミハイルに瓜二つだからな」  
「なんだよ、詮索か？」  
　ユーリは舌打ちすると、乱暴に灰皿にタバコを押しつけた。  
　いったいこの男はユーリを何だと思っていたのだろう。救出してやったのだから、その名をユーリの人生の一ページに刻んでもらえるとでも考えているのだろうか。  
　オタベックは特に反応を返すこともなくタバコを置くとユーリに背を向け、スタンドライトの脇にあったものを手に取った。それを開き、白い粉末が盛られた小さなトレーを膝に置く。ストローを手に取ると、屈んで右の鼻腔に深く吸いこむ。まぶたがひくつくと共に大きく開かれ、やがて多幸感に閉じられた。  
　ユーリは粉末を見て目を丸くした。  
「兄さんのクスリか？」  
「ああ」  
　オタベックはあっさり認めると、オリーブの枝に似たストローを差しだした。  
「やるか？」  
　ひとまわり大きな手から何のためらいもなくストローを引ったくると、男の膝のトレーを覗きこむようにして粉末を吸いこんだ。  
「うわ」  
　吸引した途端、頭のなかいっぱいに雲が広がる。ドサリとベッドへ仰向き、多幸感に身を任せると、思考とともに痛みがすっかり消えてく。  
　今必要なのはこれだ。この点ではヴィクトルに感謝だった。  
　生唾を飲んだだけで、その音が大音声で脳内に響く。オタベックのほうを見るとウォッカのボトルを傾けているところで、飲み口に沿う唇がなまめかしい。一口、二口――ユーリは突然の動機に、心臓のあたりを掴みしめた。  
　コカインを吸ったのは初めてではなかったが、こんな副次的効果は初めてだ。欲に押し流されるまま、ユーリはしゃんと起きあがり、オタベックがボトルを下ろす頃には向かいあわせに膝に乗っていた。  
　カザフの青年の頬に触れる。驚きの浮かんだ瞳が見返してきて、その瞳孔は大きく拡いていた。クスリが二人の神経の隅々まで行き渡っているのだ。  
　惹きこまれるように口づけると、ウォッカとタバコの味がした。オタベックも自ら唇を押しつけ、ユーリの細い体を両の腕で強く抱く。それぞれが誘うように唇を開くと舌を絡ませては吸い、ユーリは柔らかな舌びらを甘噛みまでして戯れた。  
　大きな手がジャケットのなかに入りこみ素肌をまさぐり、やがて首すじまで上がってくるとブロンドの髪を指に絡めて弄ぶ。ユーリは思わずキスをほどいて甘い声で鳴き、誘うように首をのけぞらせた。男の唇が白い肌に吸いつき、熱狂のままに赤く痕を残す。唇は首すじから鎖骨の溝へと下りながら、キスだけでは飽き足らずところどころで歯を立てる。  
　ユーリは煽るように喘いで背をのけぞらせると、二人の体のあいだに手を差しいれ、ジーンズ越しに相手のものに触れた。  
　オタベックは唇を触れあわせたままあえかな息を漏らしたが、細い手首を掴んで引き放す力は強かった。  
「ダメだ」  
　大きく息をついて発せられた言葉には後悔が滲んでいた。  
　ユーリは一気に熱が引き、戸惑いながらオタベックを見下ろした。  
「なんだよ。助けてくれたお礼くらいさせろ」  
「怪我をしているんだ。休め」  
　オタベックがほっそりした手を持ちあげ、てのひらに唇をおとしたが、ユーリは怒りにまかせてそれを振り払うと膝から下りた。  
「俺に興味がないならそう言ってくれ」  
　言い放って、狼狽に歯噛みした。興味を持たれないならそこまでだとわかっている。  
「逆だ」  
　オタベックはそう言うと、ボトルを持ちあげて喉をうるおした。  
「おまえが我を忘れるまで抱きたい」  
　体じゅうを熱いものが駆けめぐり、ユーリはシーツを握りしめた。唇を舐めて湿らせると、約束を交わすように黒い瞳を見つめる。  
「なら、俺の怪我が治ったら……」  
　オタベックは照れたのをごまかすようにウォッカを煽って思いきりむせた。上下する喉ぼとけからユーリは目が放せなかった。  
　ロシアの妖精は息をつめると、体を折って胸を叩くオタベックの姿を瞳に焼きつけた。  
「一月は腰が立たなくなるくらい抱くから……」  
「いいぜ」  
　オタベックは呼吸が落ち着くとまぶたをおろした。コカインが新たな多幸感をもたらそうとしていた。

 

　オタベックとユーリは取り返したクスリの積みこみを指揮すると、無事に船が出るまで立ち会った。ジャン・ジャックからは何の妨害もなかった。  
　二人はカナダを経つときに別れたが、連絡先を交換した。オタベックから必ず約束を守ると言われ、ユーリは待ちきれない気持ちにさせられた。  
　仕事を完遂したらパハーンと幹部へ報告しに行くのがしきたりだ。ギオルギーによると、ヤコフは所用で不在だがヴィクトルなら執務室にいるということだった。  
　ヤコフがあいだに立ってくれないとすぐ争いが起こるのだが、ユーリは不承不承、ポケットに手を突っこんで兄の執務室へと向かうことになった。  
　観音開きのドアの前までくると、その片方が薄く開いていた。肉がぶつかる音のあいまに熱っぽい声が漏れ聞こえた途端、不本意な気分は苛立ちに塗りかわり、ユーリはドアを蹴飛ばすとズカズカと踏みこんだ。  
　ヴィクトルがデスクの上に勇利を組み敷いていた。二人ともスラックスを膝まで下ろしている。  
　ヴィクトルは闖入者を振り返ったが、腰の動きを止めることはなかった。  
「取りこみ中だ」  
「見りゃわかる」  
　ユーリは吐きすてるように言うと、部屋の隅にある椅子へ直行しドカリと座った。  
「待っててやる」  
　ジャケットからタバコを取りだして咥えた。ヴィクトルが執務室内での喫煙を嫌うのを承知の上だ。  
　細い腰にヴィクトルの指が食いこんでいた。ユーリのところからは、二つの体が繋がった部分までよく見える。  
　抽送は激しく、兄がこぼす喘ぎよりも肌がぶつかりあう音のほうがうるさい。腰が引かれるたびに襞がまくれて、先走りと混じりあった潤滑液がヴィクトルと勇利とを繋ぐ。結合が外れる寸前まで引いておいて、鋭く突きいれることが繰り返された。  
　その光景はユーリがこれまで見てきたポルノなんかよりもずっといやらしく、絶対に認めたくはなかったが自身が反応したことは否定できなかった。  
　勇利がデスクの端を固く掴むせいで、拳は幽霊じみて青白くなっていた。体が抽挿にあわせて上下に揺れている。  
　勇利が不自然なくらい静かなことにユーリは気づいた。メガネの奥にある瞳は濡れ、霧に覆われたように虚ろだ。勇利の心はここにはないのだ。  
　ユーリがタバコを吸いさして固まったために、紫煙が口元をぐるぐると取りまいた。こんなことだとは思わなかった。  
　勇利は、肉茎を扱かれながら同じリズムで腰を揺らされるという仕打ちにまぶたをきつく閉じ、喉を震わせて慄いていた。声なき悲鳴に唇がぱっくりと開くと、ヴィクトルは誘いこまれるように唇を重ね、首もとにもキスを贈った。  
「勇利、かわいい……」  
　ヴィクトルは乳色の肌に唇をよせてささやくと、その匂いをかいだ。  
「奥まで届いて、すごくいいよ……」  
　ユーリは内心で驚いていた。自身がこれ以上反応しないようにと詰めていた息を吐きだす。部屋を訪ねたらセックスの最中だったときにはこの二人に興奮させられるとは思いもよらなかったが、目の前にあったのは当初の予想とは程遠い光景だった。ユーリはスラックスの前を張りつめさせながらも、最後の瞬間を待ちかまえた。  
　先に達ったのは勇利で、下唇を噛んで声を殺している。ヴィクトルはロシア語で二言三言つぶやくと、低い呻き声とともに頭を振って精を放った。  
　そのあともヴィクトルは緩慢な動作で勇利のなかを掻きまわす。ユーリが呆れきった頃にやっと結合がほどかれ、途端に白濁がこぼれでて生白い脚のあいだを伝いおちた。卑猥だった。  
　ヴィクトルは自分の衣服を汚す気はないらしく、勇利のシャツで白濁を拭うとスラックスを引きあげ衣服を整えた。勇利はじっとしていた。拳はあいかわらずデスクの端を掴んだままで青白く、体は乱れた呼吸で震えている。  
　ヴィクトルは元通りに衣服を整えると勇利の耳もとで何かささやいた。固まっていた体がわずかに動く。勇利は視線を床に固定したままでスラックスをあげた。ユーリが訪れたことすら気づいていないようだ。もっとも気づいたら羞恥でいたたまれない気持ちになっただろう。  
　ヴィクトルに口づけられると勇利は両腕で自分の体を抱くようにして、一言も発することなくいそいそと部屋をあとにして後ろ手でドアを閉めた。  
「レイプだな」  
　ユーリは執務室に白い煙を浮かべるとおかしそうに言った。  
「タバコを消せ」  
　ヴィクトルはユーリの言葉を無視し、デスクの向かいに移るよう命じた。  
　ユーリはタバコを椅子に押しつけ布地に丸い焦げ跡を作ると、そのまま床に投げ捨てた。  
「現実の斜め上のことを考える兄さんのことだから、どうせ豚は自分へのあふれる愛で泣いているんだとでも――」  
「仕事は上手くいったようだな」  
　とヴィクトルが遮った。ヴィクトルは感情を表にださない男だが、ユーリは兄がどういう男なのか知っていた。上手いこと釣りこめたようだ。  
「まあな。なかなかの品だったぜ。品質検査もしといてやった」  
　ユーリはにやりと笑うと、ヴィクトルの額に青筋が浮くのを観察した。  
「あの豚を犯すときに吸わせてやったほうがいいんじゃねえか。きっといい声で鳴くぜ」  
　銀髪ごしに弟を見つめる瞳が冷え、怒気をはらんで警告を発する。ユーリは背筋に冷たいものを感じたが、あくまでその態度を崩さなかった。  
「ジャン・ジャックから拷問されるとわかっていたら、舌を縫っておけとアドバイスできたんだが」  
　ずいぶん文学的な黙れの伝えかただ。ユーリは笑って、ポケットからタバコを取りだすとヴィクトルの罵る声を気にとめずに火を点けた。  
　二人は沈黙のなかに身を置きながら、この神経質なダンスの次のステップをどう踏みだすか熟考していた。  
　傷が残る唇を親指で撫で、ユーリは先手を打つことにした。  
「確かにあいつは売春婦じゃないな。なら、どうしてあんなことをするんだ、ヴィクトル？　これまで相手に困ったことなんてないだろ。なんでわざわざ攫ってきてまで相手をさせてるんだ？」  
　ヴィクトルがてのひらをデスクに置いている。なにか流血沙汰を起こす前、よくする仕草。  
「勇利はまだここに慣れていないだけだ」  
　ユーリの眉は跳ねあがり、口がぽかんと開いたために危うくタバコを落としかけた。厚顔無恥で無神経な言い草がちゃんちゃらおかしくて、ユーリは笑いだしそうになる。  
　だがデスクの写真立てへの一瞥に気づいたために、笑いは声になる前に消えた。その写真の人物なら知っていた。  
「そうか、そういうことか。豚があの女を思い出させるってことか」  
　ヴィクトルが言い返してくるのを待ちかまえるが、彼は沈黙したまま、その瞳は写真から離れようとしない。  
　ヴィクトルが話に乗ってこないのでユーリは逆上した。いつもこうだ。兄がこの話題を拒絶することこそ、互いが喉元に切っ先を突きつけあう理由にほかならない。  
　もはやタバコにも飽き、ユーリは立ちあがると吸いさしを床に捨てた。  
「あの豚に何を見ているのかは知らねえ。俺にわかることといえば、誰もあんたを愛したりしないってことだ。そうだろ、ヴィクトル」  
　ヴィクトルと相対し、デスクに手を叩きつけると肋骨が悲鳴をあげた。  
「あの女は死んだ。あんたが何をしたって、もう一人のユーリは替わりにはならねえ」  
　そして、ユーリが予想した通りの仕打ちがきた。デスクの向こうから平手が飛んできて、置いてあった書類やペンやその他もろもろが一緒に吹きとんだ。  
「出ていけ」  
　その声は掠れ、手が体の脇でわなわなと震えている。  
　ヴィクトルが怒りを抑えていることにユーリは驚いた。兄がデスクのこちら側へ来て、ユーリを殴ったり首を絞めて殺そうとしたりしなかったのは当てが外れたが、この結果は上々だった。  
　ユーリは手をおろして抵抗をやめ、微笑んだ。  
「仰せのとおりに、パハーン」

 

　カザフスタンで仕事でもあればいいのにとユーリは天を仰いだ。


	4. Doomed User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——ヴィクトルが怒って乱暴にしてくれたらいいのに。僕をめちゃくちゃに傷つけて泣かせてくれたらいいのに。  
> そう思うときほどヴィクトルは優しく黒髪を梳いて甘く頬を撫でるから、勇利は惨めな気分になるのだ。

　空っぽだった。  
　この心に空いた穴を埋められるものなんて何もないのではないか。今の勇利にはそう思えた。  
　もうヴィクトルに犯されるときに涙はでなくなった。ぼんやりと空を見つめる抜け殻が横たわっているだけ。そう受け止めるしかないと諦念した。  
　最初の数週間はまだ心のどこかで希望を持っていた。両親か誰かが公的機関に通報してくれて、助けがくるかもしれないと。だがそれは稚拙な考えだったと今はわかっている。ヤクザは警察に賄賂を贈っているから、通報したところで結局は揉み消されるだろう。  
　日に日に死という選択が頭を占めるようになった。  
　けれど勇利には意気地がなかった。  
　一月経ったとき勇利は食事を摂るのを止めたが、ヴィクトルに気づかれた。男の言葉は一見親切で、痩せるといけないから食べなさいと励ましているふうに聞こえたが、勇利はその頃には言外の意味を読みとるようになっていた。それはオブラートに包まれた脅迫にほかならず、勇利は恐怖に駆られて食事を摂ることになった。  
　もし勇利が生命を断つとしたら、露見しないよう素早く事に及ばねばならない。  
　ある日の午後、勇利はヴィクトルの部屋を家探ししたが、不自然なくらい武器になり得るものがなかった。ヴィクトルがうすうす勘づいていたのか、そもそも何もなかったのか。  
　もちろんシーツはあったし、天井にはそれを縛りつけるのにおあつらえ向きの梁もあった。  
　けれど勇利には実行するほどの意気地はなかった。

 

　勇利は死の光景を思い浮かべた。魂の抜けた体が梁からぶらさがり、ゆらゆらと揺れる。  
　ヴィクトルに組み敷かれ、熱い楔が蜜洞から抜けてはまた身体を侵し、二人ぶんの喘ぎ声が仄暗い部屋を満たしていく——そのあいだじゅう、勇利は死の光景に思いをはせた。  
　屹立は勇利を深くまで貫いたがその動きはあまりに緩慢で、ヴィクトルはむしろ乳色の肌に唇で触れ舌を這わせることに精力を注いでいた。おかげで勇利は存分に空想にふけることができた。男のたくましい上腕に回された手だけが、勇利を地上に繋ぎとめている。  
　もうセックスで痛みを感じることはなくなっていたが、もし痛みがあったとして、勇利がそのことに気づいたかどうか怪しいものだ。ヴィクトルはときどき、勇利を喜ばせるためだけにこの行為に興じているように見えた。勇利の身体は、どれだけ抗おうとも快楽に流されてしまうからだ。それが自己嫌悪を助長して、陰鬱な思考が勇利を蝕んだ。  
　おそらく勇利が激しく抵抗しヴィクトルを心底怒らせたら、彼は簡単に勇利を殺してしまうだろう。ほんの一瞬、勇利はそのことに思い巡らせ白磁の肌に触れる指に力をこめたが、意気地がなくてすぐに指からは力が抜けた。  
　内側の感じる場所を肉茎に擦りあげられ、思わず背をのけぞらせながら勇利は自分の弱さに涙を流した。  
　——ヴィクトルが怒って乱暴にしてくれたらいいのに。僕をめちゃくちゃに傷つけて泣かせてくれたらいいのに。  
　そう思うときほどヴィクトルは優しく黒髪を梳いて甘く頬を撫でるから、勇利は惨めな気分になるのだ。  
　勇利のなかを優しく小刻みに行き来するうちヴィクトルは限界を迎え、息を呑んで唇を噛んだ。温かな媚肉に包まれたまま、ヴィクトルの自身は精を吐くごとに引きつったように震える。  
　勇利の目じりに生理的な涙が溜まる。甘すぎる愛撫。優しすぎる交わり。  
　ヴィクトルはキスをほどくとゆっくりと結合もほどき、勇利のまだ熱を帯びた中心のほうへとシーツを這った。銀髪を掻きあげると、愛おしそうに勇利の自身を口腔へ招きいれる。  
　喘ぎ声とともに細腰が跳ねる。勇利は辱めに耐えかね腕で顔を覆った。悔し涙が茶色の瞳からあふれだしても、結局男の部分は愉楽に張りつめ、ヴィクトルの口淫を欲しがって腰が揺れてしまう。  
　——どうして。  
　どうしてヴィクトルは残酷なだけの人間でいてくれないのだろう。熱い舌に鈴口をくじられ、勇利は上りつめた。  
　ヴィクトルは熱液をいつものよう吐きだすことをせず飲みくだした。  
　オルガスムの痙攣が収まった頃、ヴィクトルがシーツを這いあがってきて勇利の顔を隠す腕をそっと開かせ唇を重ねる。勇利は自分の精液の味に吐き気を覚えた。  
　ヴィクトルは唇を触れさせたまま弛緩した身体を抱き起こすと膝に座らせ、舌先で勇利の上あごをくすぐりキスに耽溺する。勇利は抱きあうことを拒み、両腕を幅の広い肩の上でぶらつかせた。  
　ヴィクトルのほうはというと満足げに吐息を漏らし、唇を離すと今度は生白い胸に顔を埋めて胸の頂きを舌で弾いた。  
　勇利は歯噛みした。涙の筋が頬を伝い落ち、ヴィクトルの髪を濡らす。  
　——こんなのってないよ。  
　ヴィクトルは悪い人間ではないと、騙されてしまいそうになる。  
「今日はサプライズを用意したんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の肌に唇を触れさせたままささやいた。  
　勇利はサプライズなんて望んでいなかった。ただこんなことを終わりにしたいだけだ。  
「勇利は犬は好き？　今日、やっとうちの子が来るんだよ」  
　ヴィクトルは細い肢体を抱く腕に力をこめ、愛おしげに火照った頬を撫でた。  
　——犬……？  
　ヴィクトルが犬を飼っていると聞いても、人を襲うよう訓練を受けたピットブルかドーベルマンくらいしか想像できない。その想像が間違いであってほしかった。犬に喰われるのはさすがに痛そうなので気が進まないが、犬に殺されない保証も、噛みつかれない保証もない。  
　そして、勇利をそういう目に遭わせるのは犬だけとは限らない。  
「裏切り者がヒムキの森に逃げこんだんだ。冬のさなかだった。馬鹿な男だと思わない？」  
　ヴィクトルが笑うと、合わせた肌から伝うかすかな振動が勇利の背を這いあがった。  
「かわいいマッカチンはとっても鼻がいいんだ。でも見つけた頃にはもう死体になってた。ロシアの冬は苛酷なんだ」  
　もしここから逃げられたら、凍死するまでどのくらい時間があるのだろうと勇利は思う。頬に触れた大きなてのひらが動いて、現実に引き戻された。  
「今日の午後、来客がある。信用できない連中だから、勇利は俺から離れないで。危ないからね」  
　——危ない？  
　勇利は笑いだしそうだった。だったら、ヴィクトルとその仲間はなんなのだ。  
　注ぎこまれた体液が後腔から漏れだそうとするのを感じた勇利は、視線をそらすと、この時間が終わりになるのではという期待をこめて言った。  
「シーツを汚しそうだから……」  
　自分の声とも思えないような声が出た。  
　だがヴィクトルはさらに勇利に身を寄せただけだった。  
「買い替えればいい」  
　二本の指が双丘の谷間に触れ、あふれだした熱液を掬うと、それを元の場所へ戻すように後孔へ入りこんだ。ぬるりとした感触に勇利の喉が引きつる。ほとんど本能的に広い背に爪を立てたが、ただヴィクトルを喜ばせただけだった。  
　ヴィクトルの指はその後も、何かの手遊びのように後腔のなかでうごめいた。柔らかな話し声と精液を掻きまわす淫猥な水音が一緒になって勇利の鼓膜を震わせる。  
「本当は三合會（トライアド）とは付き合いたくないんだ。この手の組織は贋作や偽札の流通に端を発している。あんまり面白くなさそうだろう。だけど龍頭自ら海外に渡って交渉している。子分に任せればいいと思うけど、龍頭にしたら偽造ビジネスはわざわざ出張るほどのことなのかな。俺たちがこっちで管理する美術館の周りで商売したいらしい。俺を煩わせたぶん、たっぷり上前を撥ねてやらないと……ねえ、勇利？」  
　勇利からすればどうだっていい話題だった。勇利は、ヴィクトルにこの行為を止めてもらいたいだけなのだ。  
　ヴィクトルが指を抜いて体を離した。異物感から解放されほっと息をついたのもつかの間、ヴィクトルは勇利の手を取って甲にキスすると、そのままベッドから起こしてシャワーへと手を引いた。  
　勇利はヴィクトルを殴りつけてやりたかった。わめいてやりたかった。何でもいいから抵抗してやりたかった。こうして触れあうこと以外ならなんでもいい。  
　二人でシャワーを浴びた。ヴィクトルの優しさは、勇利の心のなかの何かを狂わせてしまう。  
　着替えていると、ドアを引っかく音がして、吠え声とともにぱっと開いた。大きなプードルがしっぽを振りながら真っ直ぐヴィクトルのもとへ駆けていくのを見て、勇利は目を瞠った。  
　——プードル？  
　ヴィクトルは嬉しそうにロシア語で話しかけ、大きな体を抱きしめるとふさふさした茶色の毛並を両手で掻きまわす。そして勇利を指し、プードルを向かわせた。  
　勇利は犬が大好きだが、ヴィクトルの飼い犬だと思うと緊張する。匂いを嗅げるようそっと手を差しだすと、冷やりとした鼻がてのひらに触れ、プードルはくんくんと鼻を動かしたり舐めたりする。ヴィクトルが命じると、すぐさまその犬は勇利の足元に座って懐いた。  
「勇利を守るよう言っておいた」  
　ヴィクトルはプードルにしわくちゃにされたシャツを伸ばしながら言った。  
「マッカチンはしっかりトレーニングを受けているんだ。俺がそばにいられないときも、きっとこの子が勇利を守るよ」  
　——なら、きみはヴィクトルから僕を守ってくれる？  
　勇利はマッカチンの頭に手を置くと、そんな疑問を抱かずにはいられなかった。  
　ヴィクトルは口笛を吹いてマッカチンを勇利から離れさせ、つぶらな瞳がじっと見つめる前で二人は着替えを続けた。勇利はスーツが苦手だ。体がしめつけられ息苦しいし、女性的な体の線があらわになってしまう。

 

　いつもと同じように朝が始まる。ヴィクトルとともに数人のファミリーと朝食。勇利が皿を見つめ食事を弄んでいるあいだ周りではよくわからない会話が繰りひろげられ、ヴィクトルに叱られてから仕方なく食事を口に運ぶ。  
　朝食が済むと二人はヴィクトルの執務室へ。ヴィクトルが出入りの構成員たちに電話をかけ、ロシア語、英語、ときにはフランス語で連絡をとっているあいだ、勇利はただそこにいる。  
　ときどきヴィクトルは勇利を抱いた。たいてい白熱した何かの議論のあとだった。  
　それから、ときどき勇利は放っておかれた。この日は後者のようで、ヴィクトルは三合會の訪問の準備でかなり忙しそうだ。今回がいつもと違うのは、留守番のお供にマッカチンがいることだ。犬がそばにいるだけで落ち着けたのは意外だった。  
　勇利はヴィクトルに与えられた本を開いていたが、二三時間もページはめくられていない。それが何の本か知らなかったし、気にもしていなかった。  
　勇利はまだ自殺の手段について考えていた。その部屋にはいくつか武器になりそうなものがあったが、きっとヴィクトルに止められるだろう。  
　ノックの音がしてヤコフが入ってきた。初老の男は勇利に苛立った視線を向けてからヴィクトルへ話しかけた。二言三言交わし、ヤコフが誰かへ電話する。  
　そのあとギオルギーがやってきたので、電話の相手は彼だったようだ。二人の男を連れている。隅に控えたギオルギーは、いつでも銃を抜けるよう気を張っているように見える。  
　三合會だった。たった二人だ。  
　それで全員なのか、それともほかの成員は外に待たせてあるのかはわからないが、片方はとても若く見える。勇利よりも歳下で、若すぎるくらいだ。柔らかそうな髪は茶色で、色白の肌には鼻のあたりにそばかすがある。とても組織のリーダーという風体ではない。その若い男は中国人なのだろうが、もう一人は、勇利もはっきりとはわからないがヒスパニック系に見えた。  
「龍頭・季光虹、サンクトペテルブルクへようこそ」  
　ヴィクトルが先に口を開いた。怜悧に青く輝く瞳は、すべて見通しているかのようだった。  
　若い男が頭を下げる。  
「パハーン・ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、お会いできて光栄です」  
　社交辞令を受けたヴィクトルは、笑顔を張りつけたまま鼻を鳴らした。  
「あいかわらず、アメリカの犬を連れまわして汚い仕事をさせているんだね」  
　光虹はかわいらしく笑ってみせた。  
「レオくんはしたいようにしているだけです」  
「ああ、そうだろうね」  
　ヴィクトルの声音には棘があった。  
「きみたちが交換を企てている作品のファイルに目を通した。なかなか腕のいいアーティストを雇っているね。稼ぎの三五パーセントを納めてくれるかな」  
「二五でどうでしょう」  
　光虹はさらりと言い返した。ヴィクトルの背がこわばる。それに気づいた勇利も、マッカチンの頭に置いた手を思わずこわばらせた。  
「きみたちは交渉のテーブルにすらつけていないんだ。条件を飲めないなら帰っていいよ」  
　レオが光虹に身をよせ、耳元で何ごとかをささやいた。中国人の青年は首を傾げ、それを吟味しているようだ。  
「結構です。ご提示の通りにしましょう」  
　ヴィクトルが両手を広げて満面の笑みを浮かべる。  
「いいね。もっと詳しく話そうか。食事と飲み物も出そう。ご友人がたもどうぞ」  
「懐の広いかただ。光栄に思います」  
　光虹はうなずいて微笑んだ。裏社会の人間とは思えない可憐な顔立ちだ。  
「長旅でお疲れでしょう。食事でもてなすくらいしかできませんが……ギオルギー」  
　とヴィクトルが手で合図すると、ギオルギーは光虹とレオを執務室の外へと案内した。ヴィクトルはヤコフと少し話すと、立ちあがって勇利に笑いかける。  
「おいで、勇利。おまえも同席するんだ」  
　ヤコフが渋い顔で勇利を見る。  
「彼はこういう話しあいの場にふさわしくない」  
　勇利が理解できるよう、わざと英語を使っている。  
「勇利は俺が行くどんな場所にもふさわしいよ、ヤコフ」  
　冷えた瞳に年長の男を映すと言いきった。  
　ヴィクトルがデスクを離れて勇利のほうへ来ると、すぐにマッカチンが起きあがってしっぽを振る。ヴィクトルは小さな頭を撫でてから、勇利に手を差しだした。  
　仕方なく勇利は膝に広げた本を閉じ、差しのべられた手を取った。ヴィクトルはヤコフへ当てつけるように、勇利の腰に腕を回して歩いた。  
　三合會を交えての食事の席では、勇利も周りで交わされる会話を理解できた。何かの役に立つかもしれないと思い耳をそばだてたが、特に収穫もなかった。  
　むしろテーブルについていると、常にあらゆる種類の目線に晒されてそわそわした。光虹とレオに何度か見られたが、それは純粋な好奇心からのようだった。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの隣にいる外国人は誰なのだろうという視線。ただし二人ともそれを尋ねはしない。  
　ほかの三合會の成員から送られるのは、好奇心とはまた別の好奇の目。勇利は無意識にヴィクトルへ身をよせた。  
　部屋じゅうから向けられる視線のせいであまりに息が詰まるので、勇利は手洗いに行くと言ってダイニングルームを後にした。  
　ドアを出て一人になるとうるさい話し声もなく、勇利はほっと息をつく。犯罪者が詰めこまれた部屋にいたせいで心労が酷い。ジャケットのボタンを外し額の冷や汗を拭うと、勇利は廊下を歩き始めた。  
「へえ、近くで見たほうが美人だな」  
　片言の英語にはっとして振り返ると、光虹の部下の一人が野卑な目線を勇利に向け舌舐めずりしていた。  
　恐怖が胃からせりあがり勇利はじりじりと後じさるが、男はにじりよってきた。背が壁にあたる。角に追いつめられていた。  
　——嫌だ。あんなこともうたくさんだ。  
　男が息がかかるほど間近にいた。  
「僕に、構わないでください……」  
　男は哀れっぽい勇利の反応を嘲笑うと、恐怖に歪む顔を張って、華奢な体を反転させた。メガネが飛び、壁から何かが落ちる。  
「ヴィクトルは、独り占めしたくなるくらい、おまえのことがかわいいみたいだな」  
　勇利はなんとか体を引き剥がそうとしたが、男は大柄で、体重をかけられると簡単に壁に縫いとめられてしまった。シャツの裾がスラックスから引きだされ、無粋な手がシャツのなかをまさぐる。  
　——嫌だ！　絶対に嫌だ！  
　勇利の心に浮かんだのはヴィクトルだった。  
　——ヴィクトル、助けて！  
　——ヴィクトル、助けてよ！  
　——ヴィクトル！  
　口を塞がれ、「黙れ！」と睨まれて初めて、そう叫んでいたことに気づく。  
　男は手こずりながらも勇利のベルトを外すと素早くスラックスを下げる。勇利は涙をこぼし苦悶の叫びをあげたが、口が冷たい手に塞がれているせいでくぐもった音にしかならない。あらわになった肌に硬い肉杭を押しあてられ、この場で死にたくなった。  
　だが次の瞬間、圧しかかっていた重さと、口を塞いでいた手が消えた。男の体が勇利のすぐ横の壁に叩きつけられ、その額に銃口が突きつけられる。  
　勇利の視界はぼやけていたが、金色の長髪を見間違えるはずがない。ユーリだ。  
　マッカチンが咆哮を響き渡らせ廊下を駆けてくると、勇利を守るように男とのあいだに身体を滑りこませ、間夫の脚に噛みついた。金切り声が上がり男がもんどり打って倒れる。ユーリはあいかわらず銃口を向けている。  
　整った指先が勇利に触れ、落ちたはずのメガネが耳に掛けられた。ヴィクトルだった。さっと勇利のスラックスを上げ、何ごとかをささやきかける。  
　——ヴィクトル。来てくれたんだ。  
　勇利は泣き顔のままヴィクトルの腕に飛びこみ、スーツをぎゅっと握りしめてその胸に顔を埋めた。過呼吸気味の息を落ち着かせるように、ヴィクトルの手が背中の真ん中で円を描く。マッカチンはぴったりと勇利の足元に寄りそい、威嚇するように体を震わせ呻っている。  
　——怖い。  
　——優しくして。甘やかして。今朝みたいに。  
　——ヴィクトル。  
　勇利はヴィクトルから離れようとしなかった。  
「勝手に人の家に上がりこんで、よくそんな無礼な真似ができるな」  
　ヴィクトルが勇利を腕でかばったまま、低い声で言った。聞く者の背筋を凍らせるような響き。勇利は体に感じる震えが、自分のものかヴィクトルのものかわからなかった。おそらく両方なのだろう。  
「これは申し訳ありませんでした」  
　光虹の声だ。  
「この男は我々の掟に従い、必ず裁きます」  
「よく言うぜ！　パハーン、今ここでこいつの頭に鉛弾をぶちこむから、床を汚す許可を出せ！」  
　ユーリが吠えると、  
「やめてください！」  
　と光虹が叫んだ。  
　ヴィクトルが動き、抱擁が解かれたかと思うと、カチ、カチ、カチと乾いた金属音がした。勇利は頭を巡らせて驚愕した。その場にいるそれぞれが銃を構え、互いに狙いを定めている。  
　光虹だけは銃を持っていなかったが、走りこんできたレオが正面で盾になる。細い糸をピンと張り巡らせたかのように空気が張りつめる。  
「ヴィーチャ！」  
　ヤコフが戒めるように言った。  
「黙ってろ！」  
　とヴィクトルが怒鳴り返す。  
「看過できない。三合會は俺のシマで稼ごうとしている。おまえの部下は俺の男を辱めた。正義の裁きが必要だ」  
　光虹は進みでるとレオに銃を下げさせた。レオは渋々従った様子だった。  
「仰る通りです。ですが処罰は僕の部下が、僕たちの掟に則って執り行います」  
　光虹が中国語で命じると、成員たちがみなゆっくりと武器を下ろす。  
　ヴィクトルも同じようにしたが、ユーリは銃を上げたままだ。ヴィクトルに命じられ不承不承という感じで銃を下ろしたが、替わりに起きあがろうとする男のみぞおちを蹴りつけ、また地面に寝かしつけた。  
　虹光から早口で命じられ、成員二人がどこかへ消える。年若いボスが、足の噛み痕から血を流す男のもとへ歩みよったので、ユーリは脇へよけた。  
「三十六の誓約を破ってしまったね、渤海（ボーハイ）。兄弟の妻もしくは妾との姦淫はこれを禁ず……」  
「あいつらは兄弟じゃねえ！」  
　渤海と呼ばれた男が言い放つと、間髪入れずユーリの蹴りが入った。  
「この方々は兄弟だよ。ビジネスで協力してもらうんだ」  
　そう訂正する光虹の声には威厳がある。  
「そんなことを言っていると、体じゅうを刺されて死ぬことになってしまうよ」  
　先ほどの男二人が、大きな黒い袋を持って戻ってきた。袋を置いてファスナを開くと、中には長い剣が何本も収められており、成員たちがそれを一本ずつ手に取る。  
　光虹は部下から剣を差しだされたが受け取らなかった。レオが渤海の髪を掴み、三合會とマフィアが作る輪の真ん中へ引きずりだす。  
「龍頭、ご慈悲を！」  
　渤海が泣きわめくが、剣という剣が鞘から抜かれ、レオが男を床へ抑えつけた。  
　光虹が一歩下がり、成員たちに剣を構え渤海を囲むよう促す。光虹がうなずくと、勇利はヴィクトルの腕のなかで縮みあがった。茶色の瞳が恐怖に凍りつく。無数の剣が繰りかえし繰りかえし男を貫いていく。  
　ヴィクトルは見事な床やカーペットに大量の血が注ぐのには無頓着な様子で、ただ勇利を落ち着かせるように頭を撫でていた。死刑が執行されたあとには、細切れの肉と、そこから覗く骨と、ぐちゃぐちゃの臓腑が残った。勇利はヴィクトルの胸に突っ伏すと、唇を噛んで必死に吐き気をこらえた。  
「条件変更だ。売上の半分は払ってもらおう」  
「もちろんです、パハーン」  
　光虹はすんなり同意した。  
「これで恨みっこなしにしたいところです」  
「そうはいかない」  
　ヴィクトルが恨みがましく反論する。  
「部下を連れて屋敷から出ていけ。掃除もだ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を胸に抱いたまま、エスコートしやすいよう腰に腕を回す。勇利は安堵してヴィクトルの肩口に顔を埋め、導かれるまま歩いた。

 

　ベッドに座らせてもらったが、勇利はまだ震えていた。  
　もうそれ以上耐えられなくなり両手で口を押さえると、ヴィクトルは察していたらしく、勇利が胃の中身を吐きだしたタイミングで足元にゴミ箱を差しだした。まだ血の臭いが纏わりついている。  
「勇利、本当にすまなかった。もう二度とおまえから目を離さない。もう大丈夫だから、ね」  
「パハーン」  
　声がして、部屋へ入ってくる者があった。勇利の頭上で激しく言葉が交わされたあと、整った指先が黒髪を梳いた。  
「すぐ戻るよ、勇利。マッカチンと待っていて」  
　ヴィクトルの体温が離れていき、勇利は空っぽになった。  
　——嫌だ。  
　——行かないで、ヴィクトル。  
　——そばにいてよ。  
　勇利の喉に再び酸っぱいものがこみあげる。  
　嘔吐するあいだ、マッカチンが冷んやりした鼻を頬に触れさせていた。ゴミ箱の底に溜まった胃の中身を見つめたまま、勇利はマッカチンの所在を手探りするとふわふわの毛並みに指を埋めた。  
「人殺しも見たことなかったのかよ、豚」  
　ゴミ箱を床に戻すと声が聞こえたので、勇利はびくりとして顔を上げた。ユーリが腕を組んで立っている。ユーリには感謝しなければならないが、上手く言葉がでない。  
「なあ、勇利。自分がどうしたいか、ちゃんと決めたほうがいいんじゃないか。生きたいのか、それとも死にたいのか」  
　勇利は言葉を失ったままだが、ユーリは構わず続けた。  
「生きたいなら、いちいち動じるんじゃねえよ。俺だって、これまでヤクザや三合會のやつらに襲われかけた。何回もだぜ？　まあ一人残らず、俺を襲おうなんて二度と思えないようにして追い返してやったけどな」  
　言葉が耳に入ってはいたが、勇利は意味を理解してはいなかった。何もかもがただ赤く血塗られ、凍えるように冷たい。  
　——ヴィクトル。  
　勇利はまた胸の奥でその名を呼ぶ。  
　ユーリは勇利の顎を掴みしめると、顔を間近に寄せて無理やり目をあわせた。マッカチンが威嚇するように呻る。  
「だが勇利、もし死にたいなら……俺が手を貸してやる」  
　告げて、ユーリは手を離した。  
「さあ、選べ」


	5. Deus in Absentia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world is on fire  
> And you are here to stay and burn with me  
> A funeral pyre  
> And we are here to revel forevermore
> 
> (Deus In Absentia by Ghost B.C)
> 
> 世界が燃えあがる  
> あなたは僕と　共に火に包まれる  
> 世界は火葬の薪となる  
> このまま永遠に　狂宴を繰りひろげよう  
> （Deus In Absentia: 神がいないあいだに）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■著者まえがき
> 
> 　ストーリーが動きます！　勇利とヴィクトル、二人の運命が動くのでしっかり読んでほしいです。この展開を間違いだとは思いません♡
> 
> 　とりあえず、私はちょっと休憩します。小説を書いて燃えつきました（笑）。"Rise Above the Tides" も更新しました。次の章のUPは遅くなりそうなので、しばらくこの章を楽しんでください。
> 
> 　読んでくれる全員を喜ばせることはできないことは、私にもわかっています。読者のかたからこんなに強い意見をもらったのは初めてですが、そのことで不平は言いません。そのほうがスッキリしますね。この物語に望む方向は、人によってバラバラですね。この章で、みなさんが望んでいたことに少しでも応えられているといいのですが、やっぱり全員の望むとおりにはできません。だから、この作品や私が決めたことが気に入らないならば、どうか悪口を書きこむのでなく、読むのをやめてください。
> 
> 　そうそう、各章タイトルを Deftones の曲からつけていましたが、今回は違いますね。Ghost の "Deus in Absentia" を聴いていたのですが（Ghost は史上最高のバンドです。オーケイ、反論は受けつけます）、歌詞がこの章にすごくぴったりです。
> 
> 　それでは楽しんでください！
> 
> ■訳者まえがき
> 
> 　歌詞に訳をつけたのですが、センスがなくて申し訳ないです。

　ナイフはずしりと重かった。茶色の瞳が鈍色の刃を見つめていた。  
　ユーリは何もかも終わらせる手助けを申しでてくれたが、こういう手段は勇利も考えていなかった。とはいえ方法はこれしかない。やらなければならない。今こそ勇利が試されるときだ。  
　ユーリがナイフをくれたときにはまだ、ここまでの恐怖を覚えておらず実感も湧かなくて、なんとかなる気がしていた。唇を湿らせると、切っ先を手首にあて力をこめた。ほんの小さな傷で苦悶の声が漏れたが、あふれでる血に不思議と安堵感が胸を占めていく。これで解放される。

 

「こいつをくれてやる」  
　ユーリは言って、勇利に身を寄せるとスーツの内ポケットにナイフを滑りこませた。  
「気持ちが固まったら使えよ」  
　勇利は混乱してユーリの顔を見た。  
「え……きみが手伝ってくれるんじゃないの……？」  
　自分で自分を刺すなんてできる訳がない。ブロンドの青年が笑った。  
「道具をくれてやったんだから、手助けになってるだろ。っていうか、俺が何とかしてくれると思ってたのか。お寝んねしてるあいだに首を絞めるとか？　食べものにこっそり毒を混ぜてやるとか？　甘ちゃんな豚だな。自分の手でケリをつけろ」  
　ユーリは勇利の耳にそう吹きこむと、指先で腿の内側をなぞった。  
「いいか、ここをザックリ切り裂くんだ。深く刺せよ。血の海ができて、ものの数分でめでたくバイバイだ」

 

　勇利がバスルームへ行くと、何をしようとしているのか知っているかのように、マッカチンが隣でクゥンと鳴いた。最後の瞬間に犬が立ち会ってくれることが嬉しかった。自分を気にかけてくれる誰かがいるのだと、独りではないのだと思えた。  
　服を脱ぎ捨てボクサーパンツだけになると、仄白い肌と向きあった。とにかく刺さなければ血はでない。  
　ぽたり、と傷ついた手首からタイルの床へとしずくが落ちた。震える喉で呼吸しながら勇利は長谷津の家族を思い返す。  
　――ごめん。  
　これまでの人生の何もかもを後悔した。スケートでもっと実績を上げていたら、大勢の人が故郷の町を訪れてくれて、実家の温泉も流行ったかもしれない。そもそもスケートに掛かる金の支払いがなかったら、両親は借金などせずに済んだかもしれない。  
　だが何よりヴィクトルの目を引いてしまったことを後悔した。あの夜、ほかのパトロンにするようにヴィクトルのことも見えない膜の向こうに追いやって気に留めずにいたら、こんなことは起こらなかっただろう。  
　足を開く。柄を握る手が戦慄き、ガタガタ震える刃先で左の腿を刺した。  
　これでいい。きっと途中で怖気づいてしまうと思ったが、刃はとっくに肉を切り裂いている。手に力をこめ、ナイフを深く埋めていく。断たれた動脈から血がほとばしり、上手くやれたのだと実感した。意識が遠のく。ナイフが滑り落ち、タイルの床でカランと音を立てるのをぼんやりと眺める。ユーリから聞いた通り、時間はかからなかった。眩暈と酩酊が始まっていた。胸のなかで心臓が鼓動を刻むごとに疲弊し、静止に向かっていく。  
　死の気配に抱かれ、勇利は安らかにまぶたを下ろした。

 

　ギオルギーは血にまみれていた。  
　勇利の血だ。勇利を救ったのはギオルギーだった。バスルームは血の海で、マッカチンの毛並みをも赤く染めていた。  
　その恐ろしい光景はヴィクトルの脳裏にこびりついた。屋敷付きの医者は、ギオルギーが応急処置をしなかったら間にあわなかったと話していた。  
　ヴィクトルは、ギオルギーには必ず報奨を与えようと心に決めた。ギオルギーはその日、ファミリーへこの上ない忠義を示したのだ。もう少しで勇利は永遠にヴィクトルの手の届かない場所へ行ってしまうところだった。そう考えるだけでヴィクトルの身体には震えが走った。  
　――誰が勇利を刺したんだ。勇利を殺そうとするなんて。それにあのナイフは……。  
　そのナイフには馴染みがあった。これを画策した者は、血塗られた刃に潜む歴史を知っていたはずだ。あのナイフは、ヴィクトルに忘れがたい悪夢のような記憶を呼び起こさせる。  
　――鮮血。  
　――血の海。  
　――血に溺れる勇利。  
　――血に溺れる女……。  
　ドアが閉まる音でヴィクトルは飛びあがった。ミラだった。ヴィクトルが、その日屋敷にいた全員を呼びよせていた。真相を明らかにしようというのだ。  
「病院に頼んで輸血製剤をたっぷり確保したわ」  
　とミラ。その声には、嵐の前の静けさといった響きがあった。  
「医者が言うには、まだ危険な状態だけどきっと大丈夫だそうよ。ギオルギーの応急処置がすごくよかったって」  
「当たり前のことをしたまでだ」  
　とギオルギーが謙遜する。  
「勇利はもうファミリーの一員だ」  
「ギオルギー、おまえの功績は長く語られることになるだろう。俺は、絶対に忘れない」  
　そう話すヴィクトルの声はいつになく柔らかい。ヤコフの隣で退屈そうに突っ立つユーリへと青い瞳が定められる。ヴィクトルの心臓は刺されたように痛みを訴えている。誰が罪を犯したのかはわかっている。  
　義弟とはぶつかってばかりだったが、ここまでするとは思いもよらなかった。勇利をたぶらかしたのはユーリだ。怒りが際限なく膨らんでいく。  
「ユーリ以外は外へ出てくれ」  
　みなが顔を見あわせた。各々が疑問や不安を浮かべていたが、全員が言われた通りにした。ヤコフを除いてだったが。  
「ヤコフ、出ていってくれ」  
　氷のように冷たい瞳が義弟に向けられていた。  
　普段のヤコフは淡々として感情を表に出さない男だが、このときばかりは怯えた色を浮かべていた。これまでヴィクトルが激高したときも、ヤコフは諭してきた。  
「ヴィーチャ、わしは出ていく訳にはいかな――」  
「いいから出ていけ！」  
　ヴィクトルがデスクにあったナイフを取りあげざまに投げた。刃がヤコフとユーリのあいだの空間を引き裂き、後ろの石壁へ突き刺さる。  
　ここからはヴィクトルとユーリのあいだの問題であり、二人で決着をつけるのだと言外に告げていた。  
　ヤコフは渋々頭を下げると、心配そうにユーリに目を遣りつつ執務室を後にした。とはいえユーリは動じておらず、ナイフが顔面すれすれを掠めたというのに特段不安げな素振りも見せない。  
　ヴィクトルはますます憤慨した。義理の弟は、己がどれだけの不義を働いたのかにまったく無頓着であるのみならず、その態度は強気で好戦的なのだ。  
　怒りにギリギリと歯を噛みしめ、ヴィクトルはユーリに襲いかかると金髪をわし掴みにした。  
「あのナイフのことを知っているのはおまえだけだ。おまえだけが、あれの持つ意味を知っていた。おまえだけが、隠し場所を知っていた」  
　ニタ、とユーリが笑った。  
「おあつらえ向きだっただろう？」  
　ヴィクトルが金髪を力まかせに引っぱったせいでユーリの表情が歪む。  
「おまえのしたことはパハーンへの反逆だ。よくも俺の勇利を殺そうとしたな！」  
　白い喉の奥から笑い声がほとばしり、憂さを晴らせたとばかりにグリーンの瞳が光る。  
「なあ兄さん、俺は確かにナイフを渡したけどよ、刺しちゃいないぜ？　それとも、自分のそばにいたがるヤツなんて誰もいないって思うのが怖いのか？」  
　金髪を掴むこぶしが緩み、みるみるその表情が変わる。  
　――まさかそんな。信じられない。勇利は自分で自分を刺したというのか。  
　だがもはやヴィクトルの顔には、はっきりと不安の色が浮かんでいた。  
「嘘をつけ！」  
「あはは、ずいぶんな妄想癖だな」  
　ユーリが歌う。その楽しそうな歌声が、ヴィクトルを取りまく世界を打ち砕いていく。  
「あんたと関わった人間は、みんなあんたを嫌いになる。どんな手を使ってでもあんたから離れようとする。皮肉だよな」  
　ユーリは兄の手から逃れると、また声をあげて笑った。  
「義母（かあ）さんも、兄さんにはよりつかなかったよな。愛してなかったんだろうな。で、あんたがその穴を埋めるために連れてきたヤツも、同じナイフで死のうとしたんだ。勇利はあんたが嫌いなんだぜ。あんたといるくらいなら死んだほうがマシだったんだ」  
　ヴィクトルが身を震わせた。怒り、恐れ、裏切り――すべてが一緒くたになり胸中でうずを巻く。  
　――違う。こんなはずじゃない。  
　こぶしを固く握るとユーリの顔面を殴りつけた。華奢な体が吹っ飛び、音を立てて床に転がる。ヴィクトルはユーリを跨ぎ、青ざめた首筋を掴みしめた。  
「ぜんぶおまえのせいだ！　おまえが勇利をたぶらかしたんだ！　やっと！　やっと勇利が俺に心を開くようになったのに！」  
　ユーリは床に張りつけられたまま唇に嘲りの笑みを乗せ、勢いよく頭を起こした。  
　ヴィクトルは額にきつい一発を食らって悲鳴をあげたが、とっさにこぶしを振りかぶった。だがユーリは床を転がって打撃を避け、反撃とばかりに銀髪を掴んだ。  
　――どうしてユーリはいつもこうなんだ。どうしてユーリは俺を苦しめようとするんだ。  
　ユーリが血の混じった唾を吐き、解放された首を撫でる。  
「なんなんだよ、兄さん！　これまでずっと忠誠を尽くしてきただろ！　命令にはぜんぶ従ったし、いい弟になれるように働いてきた！　なのに！　俺をゴミクズみたいに扱いやがって！　兄さんと義母（かあ）さんを捨てたのは俺じゃねえだろ！　兄さんを独りぼっちにしたのは俺じゃねえだろ！　俺はいつもそばにいたんだ。なのに俺じゃダメなのかよ！」  
　ゆっくりとユーリは立ちあがり口元の血を拭った。  
「あの豚ヤローなんて死ねばいいのに」  
　背後でドアが閉まる音を聞き、ヴィクトルは憎悪に身が凍るような心地がした。目に留まった金色の写真立てを手に取る。母親が写真のなかから微笑み返している。  
　デスクの角に写真を叩きつけた。その度ごとに、苦い涙とガラスの破片がこぼれ落ちる。壊れた写真立てが指から滑りおちるのと同時、ヴィクトルもその場にくずおれた。  
　勇利は運命の相手だ。二年前、初めて氷上で舞う勇利を見たときからヴィクトルは確信していた。そして日本のクラブで運命的な再会を果たしたのだ。  
　勇利は少しずつ心を開いてくれていたのに、ユーリがめちゃくちゃにしてしまった。震える手で涙を拭うと、バラバラにされた心の欠片を掻き集めるようにゆっくりと息をした。  
　――勇利とはまだやり直せる。

 

　死後の世界とは騒々しいところのようだ。  
　うるさくて、暗くて窮屈。死んだら何もない空間を漂うような心地がするのだろうと勇利は考えていたが、そこは騒々しい上、体のあちこちを引っぱられているようで息苦しかった。  
　ピ……ピ……ピ……と音がする。  
　いくらなんでもうるさすぎる。頭がガンガンして酷く痛んだ。  
　――痛い？  
　確かに痛みを感じている。  
　――なんで？  
　ここは地獄で、永遠に責め苦を味わわされるとでもいうのだろうか。死ねばすべてから解放されるはずだったのに。  
　勇利は目を開けた。  
　――嘘だ。  
　勇利の心臓が大きく跳ねると、電子音が急に速く大きくなった。瞳の奥でヴィクトルの部屋が像を結ぶ。  
　――嘘だ！  
　こんなはずではなかった。まだ傷口から血が吹いているのがわかる。動脈を刺したのだから当然だ。ヴィクトルは会議で空けると言っていたのに。腕にチューブが繋がれ、心電図の脇には点滴バッグがぶらさがっていた。  
　――嘘だ嘘だ嘘だ！　僕は死ぬんだ！  
　勇利はチューブを外そうとして、固まった。両腕が体の横で拘束され、動けない。  
　血も凍るような悲鳴が屋敷じゅうに響き渡った。  
　ひたすら叫んだ。拘束具のせいで腕は完全に動きを封じられており、自ら刻んだ傷口が開く。包帯に血が滲むのにもかまわずのたうち回った。涙で何も見えず、聞こえるのはただもがき叫ぶ自分の声と耳障りな電子音。  
　そこへ唐突に、静寂が訪れた。  
　声帯が凍り、四肢が弛緩して麻痺するとともにベッドへ沈みこんでいく。呼吸が鈍くなり、かくんと頭が傾いた。  
　誰かがそこにいる。白い服。勇利は必死に眠気に抗ったが、まぶたは重くなるばかりだった。  
　――どこか遠くへ連れていってよ。  
　勇利を包んだ暗闇は、温かかった。  
　次に目を覚ましたときは、叫んだり革のベルトを引っぱって暴れたりもしなかった。ただぼんやりと壁の染みを見つめ、心電図の規則的な電子音を聞く。  
　胸に何かがのしかかったように、動こうとも、何か言おうとも思えなくなっていた。絶望していた。  
　ドアが開いたかと思うと静かに閉まった。勇利の視線の先に、ヴィクトルが立つ。銀髪は乱れジャケットも羽織らず、シャツの裾も外に垂らしている。  
　勇利は顔さえ向けなかった。ヴィクトルは部屋を横切りベッドへそっと近づくと、横たわる体を抱き胸に顔を埋めた。勇利は悲鳴をあげたかったが、傷ついた身体ではそれも億劫だ。  
「ねえ、勇利」  
　叫ぶか泣くかしていたような掠れ声。  
「俺を置いていこうとするなんて……どうしてこんなこと……」  
　――あなたが嫌いだからだよ。  
　――あなたのせいで、僕は空っぽで穢れていると感じてしまう。  
　――あなたのそばにいるくらいなら死んだほうがマシなんだ。  
　ヴィクトルはしがみつくように勇利を抱き、心臓の上に耳を押しあてた。  
「酷いよ、勇利」  
　ヴィクトルは確かに響く心音を聞くと、勇利の首筋を撫であげ顎を乱暴に掴み、茶色の瞳を無理やり自分に向けさせた。顎を掴む力には有無を言わせぬものがあるが、触れる唇は優しい。  
「俺を独りにしないでくれ、勇利。絶対にだ。これからずっと――永遠に俺のそばにいるんだ」  
　涙が音もなく勇利の頬を滑りおちる。  
　――永遠。  
　言い終わるとヴィクトルはまた唇を落とし、閉じたそこを開かせようと舌でつつく。勇利はきゅっと口を引き結んで拒むが、ヴィクトルに激しく舌を使われ、ついに音をあげて口を開いてしまった。  
　勇利は唐突に寒気に襲われ、背筋を震わせた。気づくと毛布が剥ぎとられている。剥きだしの脚に触れるヴィクトルの指が、氷のように冷たい。  
　ヴィクトルはベッドに乗りあげて勇利に覆いかぶさると、お互いを唇で繋げたまま脚を開かせ、そのあいだに割りこんだ。  
　――するつもりなの？！  
　傷を負い、かろうじて死を免れたところだというのに。憔悴しきった勇利には為すすべがない。  
　ヴィクトルは自由なほうの手を左脚に触れさせると、包帯の上から力をこめた。勇利の視界が痛みで赤く染まった。叫び声がキスに飲みこまれる。ヴィクトルは脚を押さえつけたまま唇を離すと、青く冷えた瞳で勇利を見つめた。  
「勇利の身体は俺のものだ。こんな美しいもの、おまえ自身にだって傷つけることは許さない。こんなこと、もう二度とするな。いいね？」  
　傷口を強く押され、勇利はあまりの痛みに言葉を失って一も二もなく首を縦に振る。ヴィクトルは微笑むと顎と脚を解放し、青ざめた頬を指先でくすぐった。  
「いい子だ」  
　ヴィクトルは再び勇利に覆いかぶさって唇をあわせたが、どちらの脚の付け根のものも柔らかいままだ。勇利は自身が反応しないでいてくれることを願った。  
　ヴィクトルはシャツの上から勇利の胸を撫でながらも、割り開いた脚のあいだから出てベッドの端へと戻る。勇利は息を呑んで備えたが、結局ヴィクトルは大きくため息をつくとシーツに寝転んで横たわる身体に寄り添った。勇利は安堵の笑みがこみあげるのを、こぶしを握ってなんとか堪えていた。  
「おやすみ、俺の勇利」  
　ヴィクトルが疲れたように口のなかだけでつぶやく。  
「俺が守ってあげるから」  
　人の顎の真下で寝息を立てはじめたヴィクトルは、勇利がどれだけ頭を巡らせても動かなかった。だがヴィクトルの涙を見ると、勇利がこの日味わった何もかもの憂さが晴れる気がする。そう思うと、まとわりつくように胸に重くのしかかられていても心地よく眠りにつけた。  
　次に勇利が目を覚ますとヴィクトルはもういなかったが、替わりにマッカチンがそば近くに寄りそっていた。ベッドの脇にはユーリも腰掛けていて、手持ち無沙汰そうにタバコを咥えている。勇利はできるだけ首を伸ばして起きたことを知らせた。  
「本当、運がいいのか悪いのかわからないやつだな」  
　ユーリがふうっと長く煙を吐く。  
「あの屋敷じゃ、ギオルギーは医者の次に腕がいいんだ。そんなやつが、ヴィクトルに用があって偶然あの部屋に来るなんてな。天文学的確率だぜ、ったく」  
　なにが天文学的確率だと勇利はシーツを握る。  
「つーか、さ、本当にやるとは思わなかった」  
　グリーンの瞳に興味深そうに眺めまわされ、勇利はなんだか落ち着かない気分になった。  
「けどまあ、まだやりようはあるぜ」  
　言葉の意味を計りかね、勇利の瞳に困惑の色が浮かぶ。  
「そうかな……失敗しちゃったし……」  
　痛みに満ちた声。  
「そうでもないぜ」  
　言ってユーリは灰皿に灰を落とす。  
「生きてるってことはまた死ねるし、生まれ変わるって選択もある」  
「うん……」  
　ユーリが肩をすくめてため息をついた。  
「あのなあ、豚、おまえはもう生きるか死ぬかも選べないんだぞ。ヴィクトルは、もうおまえを一人きりにはさせないつもりだ。一回こんな騒ぎがあったからには必ず監視がつく。俺がナイフを渡したことも知られたから、今ここにいるってバレたら頭に鉛弾を食らっちまう。見張りのアレクセイに小遣いをやって散歩に行かせたから、今んとこ大丈夫だけどな」  
　ユーリは立ちあがると、靴底でタバコを揉み消した。  
「おまえに選べるのは、どうやって生きるかだ。そうやって死ぬまであいつのオモチャになるのかよ？　何もしないのか？」  
　勇利は固唾を呑み、どう答えるべきか逡巡した。  
「僕は……ねえ、どうして僕に構うの？　なんで助けようとしてくれるの？」  
「勘違いすんじゃねー、豚」  
　ユーリが顔を顰める。  
「今だっておまえが嫌いだ。だが俺たちには共通点がある――ヴィクトルに人生をめちゃくちゃにされたってことだ」  
　勇利は目を閉じた。ここ数ヶ月のできごとが、頭のなかを映画のフィルムのように流れていく。  
　ヴィクトルに出会う以前、順風満帆な人生を送っていたとは言い難いが、それでも勇利自身の足で歩んでいた。  
「ヴィクトルなんか嫌いだ……」  
　ユーリが息を呑んだ。グリーンの瞳が興奮に見開かれている。  
「お、もう一回言ってみろよ」  
「ヴィクトルなんか嫌いだ」  
「声が小せえ」  
「ヴィクトルなんか嫌いだ！」  
　爪が食いこむほどにこぶしを固く握り、勇利が腹の底から叫ぶのでマッカチンが驚いいて飛び起きる。こんなふうに思ったままを声にだしたら気分がよくなった。  
　ユーリはケラケラと笑いながら、両手をスラックスのポケットに突っこんだ。  
「憎しみは人の原動力だ。がんばれよ」  
「どうしろって言うんだよ！」  
　勇利はむっとして言った。  
「抵抗したって、いつもそれ以上にやり返された」  
「おまえが腕っぷしでヴィクトルに敵うわけないだろ。だいたいケンカで勝つ必要なんてないんだよ」  
　とユーリが語りはじめる。  
「見ろよ、これ」  
　言って、頬にある青黒く痛々しい痣を指した。  
「俺だってヴィクトルには勝てない。けど、あいつは情緒不安定なところがある。感情に揺さぶりをかけろ。ストリッパーだったんだろ？　男どもを跪かせて金を稼いでたんじゃねえのか？　誘惑して、あとでいい思いをさせてやるとか約束して、ぼったくってたんだろ？」  
「ち、違う……」  
　勇利が訂正しかけると、ユーリに険呑な目つきで遮られた。  
「違わねえ。ヴィクトルはもう豚に惚れてる。おまえはあいつを完全に落とせばいいんだ」  
　ユーリは勇利の顎をとって上向かせると茶色の瞳を睨んだ。  
「おまえならできる」  
「ユーリ」  
　ユーリが振り返ると、入り口に男がいた。あれがアレクセイだろうと勇利は見当をつけた。ユーリは男とロシア語で何か話すと、勇利のほうを向いた。  
「考えとけよ、豚。ただ生きてりゃそれでいいのか、それとも強くなりたいのか」  
　勇利は呆然自失のまま青年の背中を見送った。  
　ヴィクトルを誘惑しろとユーリは言う。だがそれでどうなるのだろう。ヴィクトルを手に入れて何か得でもあるのか。そもそもできるという自信がない。ヴィクトルを見ると吐き気がして涙があふれて、自己嫌悪にさいなまれる。自分を犯して服従させた当の本人を誘惑したいなどとは思えない。  
　マッカチンが膝に頭をもたせかけてきたので少し驚いたが、すぐに勇利は考えごとのほうへ意識を戻した。  
　――できるのか。僕にそんな力があるのか。  
　しばらくすると食事が運ばれてきた。監視のあるところでならトイレに行くことも許された。勇利も落ち着かなかったが、幸い見張り役は用を足す様子を眺めたいなどとは思っていないようだ。見張り役にしても、この役目は貧乏くじなのだろう。  
　医者が来ると診察をして、包帯を取り替えた。医者はほとんど英語が話せないようで、文章でなく単語で話しかけてきたが、勇利には充分に理解できた。要は休んで、食べて、安静にしろということだった。  
　ヴィクトルは夜になってやっと戻ってきた。まったく休んでいないように見えたが、身なりはしゃんとしていた。  
　マッカチンはベッドから跳ねおりると、しっぽを振って主人に飛びついた。愛犬の頭をポンポンと撫でると、ヴィクトルはジャケットを脱いでそばの椅子に掛けた。  
「勇利、身体は大丈夫か？」  
　ヴィクトルがベッドに腰かけ黒髪を梳いたので、勇利はその顔を間近に見ることになった。  
「うん」  
　ヴィクトルの唇が笑みにほころぶ。  
「よかった。でも辛そうだ。一緒にシャワーを浴びよう」  
　無茶を言うな、と勇利は思った。シャワーなんてあり得ないが、同じくらいに乱暴されたくもない。  
　――生きていればそれでいいのか、それとも強くなりたいのか。どうなんだ勝生勇利？  
　日がな一日悩んだが答えはでていない。とはいえため息をついて了承した。  
「うん……」  
　ヴィクトルは丁寧に拘束を解くと、痣になったところを酷く優しく撫でる。  
「本当はこんなことしたくないけれど、勇利を守るためだから」  
　勇利はそれには何も答えず、自由になった手首を撫でた。ヴィクトルに手伝ってもらって立ち上がる。  
　痛み止めを飲んではいたが、縫いあわせた脚の傷は痛む。シャワーに耐えるのも厳しいだろうし、バスタブにつかるなど不可能だから、バスルームに行くならヴィクトルの手助けが必要だ。そう思うと、勇利はこぶしをきつく握りしめずにはいられなかった。  
　ヴィクトルが蛇口を捻り、水が温まるのを待ちながら服を脱ぎだすので、勇利もそれに従う。医者は包帯が濡れないよう、しっかりとビニールで覆ってくれていた。それでもヴィクトルの隣で熱い湯を浴びるとさすがに勇利は呻いたが、ここ数日の汗や垢や、血が流れていく。  
　ヴィクトルはシャワーのなかで勇利を優しく見つめた。  
「少し気分がよくなっただろう？」  
　勇利はヴィクトルに視線を定める。ヴィクトルの唇が濡れて淡く色づき、誘うようにかすかに開いている。勇利の心臓が早鐘を打つ。深く息を吸いつま先立ちすると、なけなしの勇気を掻き集めてヴィクトルに口づけた。キスを受けた男は呆けたように黙りこくっていた。  
　勇利は決意した。強くなるのだ。


	6. Engage the Fear Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利は泣きだしたかったが、この計画に手をつけてしまったからには、ヴィクトルの前ではまるで自ら望んでしているように振るまわなければならなかった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著者まえがき  
> じれったい気持ちで、更新を待ってくださっていたことと思います。  
> けれど理解を示してくれて、首を長くして待っていてくれてありがとうございます！　正直に言いますが、わけあってこの章を書くのは本当に大変でした。ほかの連載作品も更新していたというのが一番の理由です。  
> 素晴らしいベータリーダーの Nikki 、作品への手助け本当にありがとう。この章の内容が少し物足りなかったのですが、彼女が大いに手助けしてくれたので完成させられました。  
> タイトルは　Lamb of God　の曲からとりました。メタル好きと言われちゃうかな？  
> 楽しんでください！

「そうやって兄を攻撃するのが賢いやりかただと思うのか？」  
　ユーリは答える替わりにフーカーに繋いだホースの先にあるマウスピースを咥え、水タバコの煙を深く吸いこんだ。  
　サンクトペテルブルクでの勇利の一件以降、アルマトイにいるのが得策と逃避行を決めこんだのだ。ここならオタベックが温かく受け容れてくれる。  
　乳色の肌のところどころを指の痕が彩っていた。長い金髪は乱雑にハーフアップにされ、残りは背中へ流れている。  
　後腔の痛みは酷かったが、オタベックと約束以上の熱を交わした証拠だと思えば心が弾んだ。汚れたシーツのなかでは二人とも裸だが、ハイになっているから気にもならない。  
「ぶっ潰してやる」  
　おそらくこれが最適な答えだ。クスリが効いた頭で思いついたのはこれだけだったとも言えた。  
　フーカーからは二本のホースが伸びており、オタベックも自分のマウスピースで水タバコの煙を吸いこむと、細い顎を掬って白いおもてを自分のほうへ向けさせた。頭を傾けると唇がかすかに触れあう。  
　ユーリの口が小さく丸く開かれたので、オタベックが煙を吐きだした。ユーリが口を広げ、鼻にかかった声をあげて距離を詰め、相手の暗い口腔から白い蒸気を取りこむ。  
　オタベックが片手をあげて白磁の頬を愛撫する。二人は陶然としながらクスリを分けあい、お互いを引きよせる。  
　オタベックがふとキスをほどいてユーリをベッドへ押し倒すと、ブロンドの髪がシーツへと広がった。  
「このゲームに何を望んでいるんだ、ユーラ？」  
　節ばった指が双丘のあいだを滑りおり、潤んだままの後孔を弄るので、ユーリは嬌声をあげた。その窄まりは数えきれないほどの混交によりぬら光って痛々しく腫れているというのに、カザフの青年は二人の腹にはさまれた自身をまた扱きあげる。  
「手綱を握るために、逆に手綱をとられる必要があるのか」  
　オタベックはクッションから頭をあげると、キスの痕が散るユーリのうなじをじっとりと舐めあげ耳朶を食む。  
「もう一人のユーリを使って兄を振り回すつもりだろうが、それでどうなる？」  
　言って、自らの腹のものを掴むと、狭い肉の輪へと挿しいれる。  
「ああ……！」  
　ユーリが頭をのけぞらせ、侵入してくる熱い楔を締めつけ腰をくねらせた。黒髪のなかへ指を埋めるとぎゅっと掴み、身体を揺らしはじめる。  
「それでも何もねえ。他人には敬意を払えってことと同じで、当たり前のことなんだよ」  
　そう言った口がオタベックの肩に噛みつき、肌にくっきりと噛み痕をつけた。  
　オタベックは息を呑んだが、首を晒したままユーリの好きなようにさせた。  
「俺がおまえに敬意を払っていないと言うのか？」  
「敬意を払ってるって言うなら」  
　自らが新たに刻んだ傷に舌を這わせて滲んだ血を舐めとると、オタベックの唇を塞ぐ。鮮血と唾液が混ざりあい、色素の薄い唇を紅をひいたように艶めかせる。  
「余計なこと言ってないで、やることやれよ」  
　言われるまでもないというふうにオタベックはしっかりとマットレスに膝を立て、細腰を掴みしめて思いきり突きあげた。肌と肌がぶつかる音がアパルトマンの寝室の壁に反響する。  
　ユーリがオタベックの胸にしがみついたせいで引っ掻き傷が赤く残った。華奢な青年はひときわ高い嬌声をあげると相手の膝に手を突っぱらせてのけぞり、タトゥーが描かれた褐色の胸を白い絶頂のしるしで染める。  
　オタベックは腰を掴む手に力をこめてこれ以上ないほど激しく突きあげると、大きく喘ぎながら最奥に精を放った。  
　オタベックの隣でぐったりとシーツに沈むユーリは汗だくで、呼吸のたびに大きく胸を上下させている。  
「やりすぎなんだよ、ベーカ……」  
　オタベックは小さくうなずくと、シーツのなかの絡まった脚をほどいた。  
　二人は黙ってただ身を横たえ、セックスとドラッグのもたらした高揚が徐々に覚めていくのに身を任せる。そのうちにオタベックが相手の華奢な腿に手を伸ばし、滑らかな肌をてのひらで辿りはじめた。  
「わりに合うのか？　パハーンにおまえを認めさせるためだけに、すべてを危険にさらすことになる。それでも兄がおまえを認めなかったらどうするんだ」  
　ユーリがきつく歯を食いしめ、水タバコのホースを求めシーツの上を手探りする。葉を蒸す炭はそろそろ交換時だったが、とにかく煙を吸いこんだ。  
「おまえにはわからねえだろうな」  
　きつい一言だったはずだがオタベックは気分を害した風もなく、シーツから抜けだすとベッドを下りて伸びをした。  
　タオルを取り億劫そうに自身を拭き、それを汚れた洗濯物の山に投げいれる。ストーブを覗いて炭を取りだすと、フーカーの上部の炭を交換した。  
「約束してくれ。何を手に入れたいのかは知らないが、死ぬようなことはするな。それだけは困る……」  
　切れ長の瞳から注がれる熱っぽい視線に、ユーリは息を呑んだ。胸の奥から温かいものがこみあげるのを悟られぬよう、ユーリは目を逸らして水タバコの炭の火加減を見た。  
　そんな言葉をかけられて初めて、ユーリは自分が何らの計画も立てていなかったことに気づかされた。行き当たりばったりに行動して、上手くいくよう願っていただけ。  
　だからあの豚にナイフを渡すだけ渡し、そのあとのことなど考えようとしなかった。  
　ユーリがヴィクトルの手綱を握りたいのであれば、完璧な計画を立てねばならない。

 

　酷い気分だった。  
　勇利はとうていなし遂げられないようなことを始めてしまった。  
　シャワーのなかで強くなろうと決意したばかりなのに、もうこの行為が辛くなっている。火を点けたのは勇利で、すでにヴィクトルはその気だから前言撤回するには遅すぎた。  
　勇利はどうにか覚悟を決め、ベッドの上で先手を打った。ヴィクトルのためにクラブでプライベートショーをしたときのように、ボクサーパンツだけの姿で男の腰の上で身体を揺らす。目を閉じると頭のなかで音楽が流れだし、完全に意識を遠くへと――サンクトペテルブルクから遠く離れたどこかへと飛ばす。  
　従順にシーツに横たわるヴィクトルを見ると、誘惑するという目論みは上手くいっているように思えたが、その脚のつけ根の太く固い感触に気づいた途端に勇利は呆然自失となり動きを止めた。陶器のように白くなだらかな胸に手をつき、淡い色の頂きに指をかけたまま、茶色の瞳が驚愕に見開く。  
　自分で自分の行動に困惑していた。  
「どうしてやめる？」  
　そう言ったヴィクトルは、表情こそ柔らかだが声には凄みがある。  
　勇利はどう答えたものかわからず、マフィアの男から受ける最悪の仕打ちを思い浮かべ唇を噛む。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の脇腹を撫でおろすと腿の包帯にてのひらを置いた。  
「痛むか？　動けないくらい？」  
　心臓が跳ねる。  
　――僕を試しているの？  
　傷は疼くが、そのせいで止まった訳ではない。  
　普段のヴィクトルは、セックスの最中にさして会話を求めない。話したいことがあると一方的に喋るが、勇利からすればそのほうがラクだった。話したくないからだ。会話をするというのは、親しくなるということだから。  
　震えながら息をつき、絶対に話すことはせず、ただうなずくだけにしようと心に決める。  
　ヴィクトルは長いこと黙ったまま、腰に乗る男の身体を青い瞳でためつすがめつしていたが、ボクサーパンツの履き口に指をかけて引っぱったかと思うと勇利の脚のあいだに膝を割りこませた。銀色の髪が勇利の頬にかかり、親指が柔らかな肌をそっと撫でる。  
「今日は勇利に驚かされてばかりだ。うれしいよ」  
　言って、腿の生傷を圧迫する。  
　勇利は痛みに息をつめて目をそらした。焦ったように鼓動が速くなる。  
　唯一考えられるのは、ヴィクトルは勇利の自殺未遂を責めているということだった。そして罰を与えようとしている。勇利は困惑しきった。  
　ヴィクトルは優しい手つきで歳下の男を振りむかせ、焦らすように唇を重ねた。片手は腿から腰へと撫であげてボクサーパンツに這入りこみ、もう片手では脅すように乱暴に傷を押し、何かしらの言葉を期待している。  
　自身を握られたせいで漏れそうになる声を、勇利はシーツを握りしめてこらえる。  
「勇利が俺を置いていこうとしたこと、まだ引きずっているんだ」ヴィクトルは手にした肉茎を一度擦りあげると強く握った。「これって勇利なりの罪滅ぼしなのかな？」  
　何をめちゃくちゃなことを言ってるんだ、と勇利は思う。  
　首肯でない反応が欲しいというように、ヴィクトルの親指がするすると勇利の手首の切り傷を撫でる。会話だけは避けたかったが、この男が言葉のやり取りを望んでいるのははっきりしていた。  
　徐々に傷を圧迫する力が強まるので、勇利は要求に応えせざるを得なくなった。  
「う、うん……。ごめんなさい、僕……」  
「大丈夫だよ」  
　ヴィクトルはなだめるように言って傷を押していた力を緩め、また唇を触れあわせるとボクサーパンツから勇利のものを取りだした。  
「大丈夫、わかってる。勇利はそんなつもりじゃなかった、そうだろう？　二度とあんなことはしないね？」  
　勇利は目をつむってうなずいた。チャンスさえあれば同じことをするだろうから、言葉にして答えることはできなかった。このゲームから下りられるなら、きっと何だってしてしまう。  
　ヴィクトルは上機嫌で膝立ちになると相手の腰を跨ぎ、自らの下着を膝のあたりまでおろしてベッドの上のほうへ移った。ヘッドボードへ手をつくと、自身の穂先で勇利の赤い唇をなぞる。無言の命令。  
　勇利は泣きだしたかったが、この計画に手をつけてしまったからには、まるで自ら望んでしているように振るまわなければならない。不安感で吐き気に襲われる。震える腕で筋肉質の腿を抱くと、大きく口を拡げ、長大なものをゆっくりと飲みこんでいく。やわい粘膜を舐めたり吸ったりするたび、裏筋の太い血管が脈打った。  
　大きな手が励ますように頭を撫でまわし、ヴィクトルの喘ぐ声が降ってくる。  
「そうだ、勇利、上手だよ……」  
　ヴィクトルのものの大きさに顎が軋み、つらくて目尻で涙がしずくになる。ヴィクトルの手から逃れようと頭を振ると、逆に拘束がきつくなって肉杭を押しこまれ、勇利はめいっぱいまで口を開くよりほかなくなった。  
　熱い楔をぎちぎちと押しこまれるほどに口端からは唾液が漏れ、かろうじて鼻で酸素を取りいれるうち、ヴィクトルが喉の半ばまで侵入していた。  
「いい、すごくいいよ、勇利」  
　吐息混じりの声。勇利の頭を掴む力は痛いほど強くなっている。  
「上手だよ。こんなふうに俺のを咥える勇利もすてきだ。ああ、もう俺――」  
　肉杭が喉の奥へと沈んだせいでまったく動けなくなり、茶色の瞳が見開かれる。  
　ヴィクトルの手が万力のように頭を固定するので、勇利は苦痛に飲まれずなんとか意識を保とうと男の腰に爪を立てた。注ぎこまれる熱い粘液で窒息してしまわないよう、喉を大きく開くことだけに集中する。  
　熱液をすべて飲みこもうとしたが肉棒が口枷になり、咽せこんで喉から白濁があふれてしまう。  
　ヴィクトルのものが萎えてから、やっと勇利はすべてを飲みこめた。マフィアの男の身体の一部を取りいれるのだと思うと胸が悪くなったが、とにかく吐きださないよう飲みくだす。勇利自身がやると決めたことだ。  
　顔にこぼれたぶんを拭おうとするとヴィクトルがその手を払い、勇利の顔を覗きこんだかと思うと白い飛沫を舐めとっていき、その舌はそのままキスへともつれこむ。勇利は口を開いて舌を招きいれ、この行為が一刻も早く終わるよう祈りながらキスに応えた。  
　ヴィクトルは舌を抜くと満足げに息をつき、勇利の頬を撫でた。  
「勇利の謝罪の気持ちはよくわかった」  
　勇利は震えながら、ヴィクトルが歳下の男の固くなりかけた性器に触ろうとしないばかりかなんの興味も示さないで、下着をあげベッドから脚をおろして立ちあがるのを見守った。  
　これは勇利の勝利と言っていいのではないか。そう思うと嬉しかった。  
　手持ちぶさたにヴィクトルが服を身に着けるのを眺める。やるだけのことはやった。  
「最高だったよ」ヴィクトルはシャツのボタンを留めつつ話しはじめた。「かわいい勇利にはご褒美をあげよう。ディナーに好きな食べ物を用意するというのはどうかな。コックに何でも作らせるよ」  
　そういう思考が腹が立つのだと勇利は喉の奥で呻ったが、胃のほうはロシア料理以外の料理の予感にひくりと跳ねた。ご褒美、とヴィクトルは言った。目標までは遠いが、まずは第一歩だと考えよう。  
「カ……カツ丼……」  
　ヴィクトルはネクタイを結びながら、鏡ごしに勇利へ目をやった。  
「カツドン？　どうも知らないな。どんな食べものだ？」  
「ごはんに、卵とポークカツをのせてある……」  
　勇利は説明しながらメガネを掛け直そうとベッドの端にあるナイトスタンドへ手を伸ばしたので、声は小さく遠くなった。話す声があからさまに上ずる。  
「今夜、コックに準備させよう。今聞いた感じではそんなに難しくなさそうだ」ヴィクトルはコートと革手袋を身につけた。「今日はヤコフとギオルギーを連れて市内で仕事がある。俺たちが留守のあいだはミラがおまえを見てくれることになってる。いいね？」  
　ユーリから二四時間監視がつくと聞かされていたから、このことについては特に驚きもしなかった。この質問には言葉を返す必要を感じなかったから、勇利は黙っていた。  
　スーツで身を固めたヴィクトルがまろい頬に啄ばむようなキスをして出掛けていく。勇利はしばらくマッカチンと二人きりだったが、そのうちにミラが入ってきた。ぼんやり過ごしていた勇利は、ぎょっとしてシーツにくるまった。  
　ミラがくすくす笑う。  
「照れなくていいわ、勇利。体はあなたの最大の武器なんだから、堂々と使えばいいのよ」  
　勇利は赤面し、シーツのなかでブリーフを穿く。  
「きみはそうしてるの？」  
　尋ねるべきことではないかもしれないが、胸元があらわなシャツとミニスカートを見たら、思わず組織での彼女の役割を考えてしまった。  
「もちろん」勇利の言葉に含まれた非難をものともせず、ミラは胸を張った。「これにかけては、あなたも相当なヤリ手だと思うけど？　かわいい顔して……どんなふうに口説かれてきたのかしら」  
　マッカチンはベッドへ飛びのったが、遊んでくれる素振りがない勇利に焦れて脚の上に寝転がった。勇利はすぐに茶色の毛皮を撫でたが、眉をひそめたままミラから目を離さない。  
「そ、それって、どういう意味？」  
　ミラは笑ってベッドの端へ腰掛け、なめらかな曲線を誇る脚を組んだ。  
「あら、ずいぶんかわいらしいのね」ほっそりした指先がシーツごしに勇利の脛を撫であげる。「おかげさまで、あなたが来てからトラブルばっかりよ。ヴィクトルは情緒不安定になるし、ヴィクトルとユーリがまたいがみあうようになるし」  
　勇利はミラに触られないよう、慌てて足を引っこめて正座する。  
「僕のせいじゃない」  
「そうね」ミラが肩をすくめる。「だとしても、あなたはちょっと適応力がないみたい。よかったら協力してあげるけど？」  
「どうしてヴィクトル以外の人たちは、やたらと僕を助けたがるの？」  
　勇利は険しい表情で尋ねると、マッカチンを胸元へ引きよせた。最初はユーリ、次にミラと来ては、この状況に納得がいかない。  
　ミラが勇利の顔を掴んで睨みつけたので、マッカチンが警戒して呻った。  
「あのね、あなたが適応してくれないと問題が大きくなるの。ヤコフはヴィクトルの面倒をみて、ユーリとの亀裂も埋まるようにってすっごく苦労してきたのよ。なのにあなたがぜんぶ壊した。パハーンとしてのヴィクトルは優秀で、父親を超えられるくらい才能があるわ。でも残酷で破壊的なところもあって、私たちファミリーごと破滅させかねない」  
　ミラの指先から力が抜け、勇利の肌に優しく触れる。  
「勇利、今よりもっと酷い状況になるかもしれないの。あなたも、私たちファミリーもよ」ミラはベッドに座り直すと微笑む。「私たちみんなヴィクトルが大好きなのよ。ユーリもね。まああの子は認めないだろうけど。私たちはヴィクトルの幸せを願ってる。あなただってそうでしょう？」  
　ヴィクトルにとっての幸せは勇利にとっても幸せだと言外に告げていたが、それについてはとりあえず無視する。勇利がうなだれると、マッカチンがその手を舐めた。  
「無理だよ……やってみたけど……」  
「勇利、聞いてちょうだい。ベッドを温める以上の素質があるってヴィクトルに思ってもらえたら、その首に結んだリードを伸ばしてもらえるのよ。スキルのことは心配ないわ。覚えてもらうことはたくさんあるけど、勇利さえよければ協力する」  
　勇利は強くなろうと決意していたが、大したことができていないのが現状だ。ミラやユーリの申し出には疑問の余地があるが、ほかに選択肢もない。  
「……何をしたらいいの？」  
　ミラが微笑む。あまり見つめられるとどこか居心地が悪い。  
「ロシア語を勉強して、日常会話くらいできるようにならないと外出できないでしょう？　教えてあげるわ。私、仲間うちじゃいちばん外国語が得意なの。ヤル気があるってところをヴィクトルに見せるのよ」そこまで言って、碧眼が警告するように眇められる。「けどヤル気がありすぎても困るわね。まだあなたを信頼したわけじゃない」  
　勇利は歯噛みした。ミラはいったい、勇利がどこの誰にヴィクトルの秘密を漏らすかもしれないと考えているのだろう。  
　コミュニケーションスキルがあったとして外に出られるとは限らないが、ミラの言う通り、ここで暮らしていくならロシア語を勉強したほうがいいだろう。  
「わかった」  
「Хорошо（ハラショー）」とミラはにっこり笑って立ちあがった。「テキストを持ってきたわ。すぐに始めましょう」

 

　外は極寒だったが、ユーリはわざわざ出ていって彼方のザイリスキー・アラタウ山脈を見つめていた。  
　雪で白く覆われた山並みは朝焼けに輝き、グラデーションのなかへ太陽がゆっくりと昇っていく。オタベックは何よりもこの眺めのためにアパルトマンを買ったに違いない。  
　柔らかなブランケットを肩にかけなおし、マグカップから熱い紅茶をすする。だらだら寝過ごしていたら、こんな光景は見られなかっただろう。  
　窓がスライドしてオタベックが出てくると、かぶっていたブランケットのなかにユーリを抱きこんで地平線を見つめた。  
「仕事に行かなきゃならない」  
　ユーリはもごもごと感謝の言葉をつぶやく。二人きりの時間がこんなに早く終わってしまうことは口惜しいが、そろそろ頃合いだということもわかっていた。  
「どこでだよ？」  
「このあたりだが、すこし準備が必要だ」  
　とオタベックが説明した。  
「帰りの便を探さねえと」  
　ため息まじりにつぶやく。気分は重かったが、部屋へ戻ろうとオタベックの腕のなかで身じろいだ。  
　だがオタベックはユーリの向きを変えさせ唇を奪うと、キスを交わしながらあえかな匂いを吸いこんだ。  
「まだここにいていい。あと一日くらい。そんなに急ぎじゃないんだ、俺の仕事は」  
　ユーリは男の胸に頬をあて身体を預けた。  
「フライトが見つかってから出かけるってことでいいか？」  
　ユーリはしばらくそうしていたが、やがて暖かい部屋のなかへ戻り肩からブラケットを落とした。ため息とともにベッドへ腰をおろすと、スマートフォンを充電器から外し通知を確認する。  
　数件はヤコフからで、だいたいはいったいどこにいるのかと咎める内容だった。ギオルギーからも数件届いていたが、出かけた先でアーニャの気を引けるような珍しいものがあったら買ってきてくれという内容だった。相変わらずかわいそうなヤツだとユーリは苦笑する。そして、ヴィクトルからも二件。  
『ユーラ、悪かった』  
『戻ってきてくれ』  
　ユーリは危うくスマートフォンを取り落とすところだった。  
「なんだよこれ……」  
「どうした？」  
　オタベックが後ろ手に窓を閉めながら尋ねた。  
　ユーリはメッセージが信じられず、酸素不足の魚のように口をパクパクさせていたので返事をするまでにしばらくかかった。  
「ヴィクトルからだ。悪かっただとさ。どうなってやがる」  
　オタベックはユーリの隣に寝転がり、細い身体を抱くと鼻を鳴らした。  
「おまえの兄は、いつもは謝らないのか？」  
「謝らねえよ！」ユーリはしかめ面で吐きすてる。「俺どころか、誰にも謝ったことなんてねえ。いったい……」  
　言いさしたところで唐突にひらめいて、オタベックの腕のなかでフリーズした。  
「ユーラ？」  
「そうか、」ユーリの口が笑みに吊りあがる。勇利だ。「ベーカ、あの豚だ……あいつ少しはやるようになったんだ……」  
「勇利の仕業だということか？」  
　ユーリはブラウザを立ちあげ、すぐに帰りのフライトを探しはじめた。  
「確かめてやる」  
　オタベックは納得しかねて、ユーリの背を抱いたまま体をこわばらせた。  
「気をつけろ、ユーラ。そうとは限らないぞ」  
　だがユーリは確信していた。これが勇利の仕業なら、故郷に帰してやるとたぶらかして、ヴィクトルに鉄槌を下すのに利用できるだろう。ユーリはそのためにおとなしくしてきたし、いい子で命令に従ってきた。  
　今こそ自分を認めさせてやる。予想通りならば、大打撃を与えてやれる。

 

　勇利のロシア語の勉強は、シンプルな授業から始まった。  
　ミラはテキスト数冊を持ってきたが、まず勇利にキリル文字を何度も何度も書きとらせた。  
　寝室に閉じこめられるのにも疲れたから豪奢なリビングへ移動していた。大きな窓のおかげで、どこか開放的な気分になれる。  
　また雪が降りはじめていた。暖炉には赤々と火が燃え、その正面でマッカチンが丸まって温まっている。ミラは勇利の向かいの椅子にかけ、スマートフォンで何かを見ていた。  
「僕のお守りなんて迷惑だよね……」  
　勇利が尋ねると、ミラが顔をあげた。炎の橙と黄が揺らめきながら白い肌を照らしている。  
「ヴィクトルからあなたの面倒をみるよう頼まれたからそうしてるだけよ。シンプルでしょ」  
　言われてみればシンプルなことかもしれない。  
　ヴィクトルに舐めろと言われたら舐め、喘ぎ声を聞かせろと言われたら声を出してきた。シンプルだ。  
　勇利は半ばまでキリル文字で埋まったノートを見つめ歯を食いしめた。おそらくこれも、ミラの言う通りにシンプルなことなのだろう。ペンを持ちなおして勇利は書き続けたが、もはや機械的にただ書くだけになっている。  
　マッカチンが興奮して吠え、勇利は意識を引き戻された。ヴィクトルが、ヤコフとギオルギーを連れて戻ってきたのだ。  
　彼らが外套を脱ぐと、髪や服から雪が舞った。ヴィクトルの腕には青いバラのブーケが抱かれている。  
　ヴィクトルはコートをギオルギーに預けると真っ先に勇利のところまで来て、屈んでまろい頬にキスを贈りバラを差しだした。  
「勇利、プレゼントだ」  
　勇利は唖然としつつブーケを受け取った。ほとんど無意識に香りを嗅ぐと、人工物ではあるがウィンターグリーンに似た香りが芳しい。花弁には雪を降らせたようにラメが散らしてある。  
「えっと……Спасибо（スパシーバ）」  
　発音はまだまだだが、はっきりロシア語だとわかる言葉を聞いたヴィクトルが、勇利の顔を覗きこんだままフリーズした。  
「……もう一回、言ってくれるか？」  
　ヴィクトルを怒らせたろうかと、勇利は怯えながら唇を舌で湿らせた。  
「Спасибо」  
　ヴィクトルは息を呑み、跪くと勇利の膝に腕を回した。  
「もう一回」  
　勇利の心臓が早鐘を打ち、バラを握る手には力がこもる。  
　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、ロシアのマフィアのトップが、勇利の前に跪いている。ロシア語をたった一言発しただけで。  
「スパシーバ」  
「ヴィーチャ、それくらいにしてあげて」ミラが赤毛を指にくるくると巻きつけ、からかうように言った。「勇利が文章で話せるようになるまで待ってあげてよ」  
　ヴィクトルが勇利の膝のテキストとキリル文字を練習したノートに気づいて瞳を輝かせた。  
「勉強しているのか？　俺のために？」  
　僕のために勉強しているんだと言ってやりたかったが、ヴィクトルが身体を伸ばして唇を重ねてきたので何も言えなくなる。  
「嬉しいよ、勇利。おまえがこんなにしてくれるなんて。カツ丼とバラじゃご褒美には足りないな」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の膝に頭をもたせかけると、うっとりとロシア語で何事かつぶやいている。声は腿の傷に響いた。  
　そのとき勇利は部屋の隅の人影に気づき、メガネの奥で目を瞠った。暖炉の火が揺れては黒い影を裂いている。  
　ユーリが、口端を吊りあげて笑っていた。グリーンの瞳は勝利の確信に満ちていた。


	7. Hearts/Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　熱い涙が頬を伝い、ヴィクトルの手に触れてはしずくになった。  
> 　最初からこうなる運命だったのだ。自殺しそこねたときから築いてきたつもりの小さな壁が、音を立てて崩れさっていく。  
> 　――逃げ道なんかない。最初からなかったんだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著者まえがき
> 
> 　イェーイ！ こんにちは！　この章を多くのかたが待っていてくれたことと思います！　それとも、この章のせいでより疑問が湧いてしまうかな。  
> 　とにかく！　勇利視点で描かれていることからもおわかりかなと考えていましたが、とてもたくさんのコメントを拝読して、これだけは言っておかなければならないと思いました。ヴィクトルと勇利の関係をロマンチックなものにするつもりはありません。  
> 　ときどきヴィクトル視点でも描いて彼の気持ちを表現しますが、覚えておいてほしいのは、この作品のヴィクトルというキャラクターの行いは虐待であり、彼がどう考えていようと愛ではありません。妄執です。そして勇利は生き残るために屈しています。二人が愛しあう展開になってほしいというコメントが増える前に、このあたりを考慮にいれてもらえたらと思いました。  
> 　聞いてくれてありがとう。ではお話はこれくらいにして、続きを楽しんでね！  
> 　※心配しないでください。これからエロス・勇利が戻ってきます！前の章で大きな一歩を踏みだしたあと、不運にもちょっと後退しただけです。

　勇利はときどき、こんな空想をした。  
　故郷のベッドに寝転がり、本当の意味で勇利を大切にしてくれる人が隣に寄りそってくれたら。その人と身も心も焦がすような恋ができたら。うなじや肩口へのキスが所有の証などではなく、別の意味を持っていたら。  
　けれどこんな空想は、ヴィクトルが身じろぎ、打ちこまれた質量がずるりと動くとともに掻き消えるのだ。  
　勇利はたじろぎ、声を立てないよう唇を噛む。前の夜は、交わるあいだ勇利が常に主導権を握っていた。この夜も勇利はヴィクトルに覆いかぶさったのだが、結局反転させられた。  
　すべて任せてしまったほうがヴィクトルを見なくてすむからはるかにラクではある。だがその夜のヴィクトルは、勇利のなかで果てたあとも自身を抜こうとはしなかった。  
　柔らかくなった肉茎は蜜洞に埋めたままにシーツに寝転がり、歳下の男を抱きしめる。ヴィクトルは眠りについても腕に閉じこめた身体を離さなかった。その檻は堅牢で、勇利がもがいても夜が明けるまで二つの身体は繋がっていた。  
  
  
　長時間拡げられていた後腔はずきずきと痛み、勇利は一晩じゅう落ち着くこともできず睡眠不足だ。ヴィクトルはまだ体のなかにいる。  
　結合を解かずに一晩過ごすというのは、快楽に耽るためというより、あの事件から勇利をもう一度支配して服従させるためのヴィクトルなりのやりかたなのだろう。もし勇利の目的を知ったらヴィクトルは暴力を振るうだろうかと考えてみるが、正直よくわからない。ヴィクトルはエニグマ（正体のつかめない人物）で、彼のファミリーたちですら把握しきれていないように見受けられる。  
　ヴィクトルに身体に埋めたものを抜いてくれるよう上手く伝え、どの程度の要求なら呑んでもらえるのか探ろうとも考えたが、嘆願が受け容れられなかったときのことを思うと恐ろしいので取りやめた。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の背後でもごもごと何か言うと、ぐいと腰を突きあげた。肉杭が再び芯を持ちはじめる。  
　勇利は目を瞠り、避けられない未来を受け容れるべく震える息をつく。望まない行為には違いないが、以前よりラクになったのは事実だ。  
　寝ぼけたような抽挿はそのうちに激しいものになり、ヴィクトルの自身はめいっぱいまで張りつめ、肉の輪をひりつくほど拡げていく。このまま続くなら、この苦しい体勢をどうしかしなければならない。  
　勇利が自分を抱く手を引き離して横向きからうつぶせになると、ヴィクトルがはっきりと目を覚まして勇利の動きを追うように体に乗りあげた。ヴィクトルが嬉しそうに結合を深め、肩ごしに口づける。  
　意図を勘違いされることになった勇利は、クッションに顔を埋めて脚を広げる羽目になった。ヴィクトルは機嫌よく柔らかな肌に唇をよせると、鼻唄まじりに蜜洞の深くへと潜る。  
「ヴィクトル……」 勇利がクッションに埋もれたまま発したのは、この行為を激しいものへ変えてしまう言葉だった。 「Пожалуйста（パジャールスタ）」  
　それをヴィクトルは「お願い」と受け取る。だが勇利からすれば、いつだって「お願いだからやめてください」のつもりなのだ。  
「まったく……」 ヴィクトルは息をつくとひときわ強く腰を打ちつけ、指に絡めた黒髪を引いて勇利の頭を起こさせる。「ねえ勇利、おまえのその言葉で、俺がどうなってしまうかわかってやっているのか」  
　強く引かれたわけではないが、背筋が伸びたせいで突きいれられたときに当たる場所が変わり、勇利はびくりと震えた。  
　ヴィクトルの自由なほうの手が肩の筋肉に触れ背を撫でおろし、腰をくすぐって尻の丸みを楽しむと不穏な水音を立てる窄まりへと触れた。親指が、肉杭の隣に押しこまれ、歳下の男に無体を強いる。  
　勇利は悲鳴をあげて痛みを訴えるがヴィクトルはおかまいなしだ。肉の輪をさらに拓くように揉んでいくと、後腔が音を立てて拓くのと同時に親指が這入りこんだ。  
　親指を深くへと潜らせながら、律動が激しくなる。やがてヴィクトルは大きく喘ぎながら勇利の内側へ熱い種を注ぎこんだ。  
　やっと肉の楔を抜かれると、勇利は何時間かぶりの解放感に大きく息をついた。だが親指のほうは甘く蜜洞のなかを撫で続け、唇は汗ばんだ肌へキスをほどこしながら背筋を上がっていく。ヴィクトルはやがて肩をつかんで勇利を仰向け、その唇へもキスを贈った。  
　勇利は己の腹でぬら光る、自らの欲情のしるしにショックを受けていた。自身が固くなったことにも気づかなかったのだ。ヴィクトルは勇利の隣に寝転ぶと充足した様子でため息を漏らし、甘ったるい仕草で黒髪を梳いた。  
「ここ最近、おまえのおかげで毎日が幸せだよ、勇利」ヴィクトルはなだらかな肩にそっと唇を押しあて、満面の笑みを浮かべた。「今夜はとっておきの贈りものを用意しているんだ。おまえが幸せにしてくれたぶん、俺も幸せにしてやりたい」  
　犯すでもバラを持ってくるでもないとしたら、とっておきとはどういう意味だろうと勇利はいぶかる。予想のつかない言葉は不安を煽るだけだ。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の頬に口づけると、シーツから出て伸びをした。  
「これから仕上げをしてくるよ。ミラを連れていくけど、ギオルギーが勉強を見てくれるはずだ」  
　ギオルギーは勇利に対しては常に苛立ちを覚えているようだから、勉強を手助けしてはくれないだろうと思えた。ギオルギーはヤコフと同じで、勇利を守る義務は負うがかまいたくはないように見える。  
　勇利はため息をつくと、後孔のベタつきと痛みとにうんざりしながら、ベッドの上でごろごろした。この調子だと数日は痛むだろう。  
　蛇口を捻る音が聞こえたので、勇利はやむなく朝の労働へ向かう。毎朝ヴィクトルは勇利とシャワーを浴びる。勇利は長大なものを咥えさせられることもあれば、戯れつかれるだけの日や挿入される日もあった。  
　そのあと服を着て朝食を摂る。ヴィクトルはそのまま部屋にいる日もあれば、出掛けてしまう日もある。出たあと間もおかずに戻ってくる日もあれば、銀髪を乱し、デザイナースーツに深紅の染みをつけて戻ってくる日もあった。  
  
　  
　セーターをかぶった勇利は、すぐ間違いに気づいた。首回りは肩が見えそうに緩く、手は袖に隠れてしまう。ヴィクトルのセーター。脱ごうとしたが、ヴィクトルが鏡ごしにじっと目を向け、あっけに取られたように口を開いている。  
　ヴィクトルはほとんどスキップで勇利の後ろへ回ると肩に手を置き、襟口からのぞく肌に唇を落とした。  
「脱がないで」  
　確かに勇利はゆったりした服が好きだ。特にその日のような寒さのなかではほっと安心させてくれる。だがヴィクトルのセーターは嫌だった。彼の匂いがして、ここから逃げられないのだと四六時中突きつけてくる。  
　これはどうしようもないことだから、勇利はヴィクトルが出掛けしまうと暖炉のそばのいつもの椅子にいつものように収まった。  
　外はまた吹雪はじめたようだった。冬のロシアでは何もかもが暗く感じられる。二月の終わりに差しかかっても太陽はほとんど顔をのぞかせない。まさに今の勇利を表す天気。  
　そういえば、この年の冬は特に長く厳しいとユーリが言っていた。だが冬が終われば暖かくなるのだと、勇利は希望が芽吹くことを願うばかりだった。  
  
  
「おいおい、マジか。あのヤロー、ブタにブチ込むだけじゃ物足りずに、自分の服まで着せてるのか？」  
　ユーリが現れるなり鼻で笑い、勇利の向かいのソファにどっかりと腰をおろした。勇利の記憶にある限り、痣も怪我もないユーリを見るのは初めてだ。  
「それとも」とグリーンの瞳が意地悪く細められる。「それがてめえの選択なのか？」  
　勇利は答えなかった。ギオルギーは食事を取りにいっただけだから、ユーリも長居はできないだろう。  
「すげえよな」ブロンドの青年が続ける。「ちょっとロシア語をしゃべってあいつの服を着たくらいで、あのヴィクトルが跪いて、大衆の面前だろうと恥ずかしげもなく моя　звезда（俺の星）って呼んでくるんだぜ。おまえならできるって、言った通りだったろ？」  
　勇利は怒りに歯を食いしめ、テキストを握りしめてグリーンの瞳を見返した。  
「それが何になるって言うんだ」  
　ユーリが信じられないというふうに唇を歪める。  
「それ、マジで言ってんのか。ヴィクトルは何万ルーブルもするプレゼントをせっせと持ってくるし、メイドは好物を食わせてくれるだろ。まあ、カツ丼は悪くなかったけどな。これ以上、何を望むって言うんだよ。自由か？」ユーリの高笑いが部屋じゅうに響く。「ブタのくせに贅沢なんだよ」  
「僕はただ……一度でいいから、ヴィクトルのいない朝を過ごしたい……」  
　勇利の視線は床に落とされ、声は震える。握りしめたページが破れていた。  
「だったら、そう言ってやれよ」  
「怒るに決まってる」  
　と涙を呑んで反論した。離れたページは元に戻りはしないのに、紙に寄った皺を伸ばす。  
　唐突にユーリが勇利の椅子の肘掛けを握り、パーソナルスペースに侵入してきた。勇利が唖然としてメガネごしに見上げると、黒髪のかかる頬をユーリのてのひらが包みこむ。  
「ねえ、ヴィクトル、僕を無理やり犯して馬鹿みたいに腰を振りたいのはわかってるんだけど、ちょっと疲れているんだ。ハグだけじゃだめかな？　あなたを心から愛しているから、今はただこんなふうにただ抱きあっていたいんだ」ユーリは頬をつついて手を引いた。「どうだ、簡単だろ？　別の見返りがあるってヴィクトルに思いこませるんだ」  
　ちょうどギオルギーがプレート二つを手に戻ってきて、ユーリを見つけた途端に顔をしかめた。  
　二人の短いやり取りから勇利が二、三言を聞きとったところによると、ユーリはここにいなかったことにしておくから立ち去るようにと伝えられたようだ。  
　あの兄弟のあいだで何があって互いを軽蔑しあっているのか、そのうちユーリに尋ねようと勇利は思った。なんとなくだが、それが核心のような気がするのだ。  
　ユーリがすばやく姿を消すと、ギオルギーが勇利の隣にあるサイドテーブルに食事を下ろした。  
「何を言われたんだ？」  
　さほど観察しなくとも、ヴィクトルの飼い犬のなかでもギオルギーは特に忠誠心が高いことはわかる。ギオルギーがいるときは慎重に振る舞わねばならない。  
「別に。ちょっと品のないことを言われただけです」  
　ギオルギーは納得していないようだったが話題を打ちきった。  
  
  
　その一日はうんざりするほど長かった。  
　ミラは話し相手になってくれるからまだいいが、ギオルギーはというと勇利を無視してロシアのテレビ番組を観るかノートパソコンを弄るかだ。  
　勇利は膝の上のテキストになかなか集中できず、そのうちに足元のマッカチンとうとうとしはじめた。肩を揺すられ起こされたときには時間がわからなくなっていたが、どうやら夕方のようだった。  
「夕食の時間だ。ヴィクトルが呼んでいるぞ」  
　声の主は驚いたことにヤコフだった。  
　勇利はレンズの奥で目をパチクリさせ、ズレたメガネを直す。  
「あ……着替えないと、いけませんよね……」  
「そのままでいい」 きっぱり言って眉間の皺を深くする。「ヴィーチャを待たせるな」  
「は、はい」  
　勇利がテキストを閉じて脇に置くと、マッカチンも目を覚ましたらしくブルブルと身体を震わせた。マッカチンを気にしながら立ちあがると伸びをして、いそいそと廊下へ出る。  
　屋敷はいつもよりずっと静かに感じられて、胸のなかで不安が膨らむ。ダイニングへと続く観音開きのドアの三メートル手前で勇利は足を止めた。  
　まるでドアへの道しるべのように、足元に青いバラの花びらが敷きつめられている。心臓が内側から胸を叩く。勇利はおずおずと歩を進めドアノブを握った。  
　マッカチンが勇利を追いこして飛びこみ、主人の足下へ侍るとシッポを振った。  
　ヴィクトルはまっさらなスーツを着こみ、壁一面を占めるほどの大きな窓の前に佇んでいた。テーブルにはキャンドルが四本灯り、暖色の光が柔らかい。二人だけのためのテーブルセット。  
　――サプライズなのかな？  
　大丈夫、やり過ごせる――そう思った矢先、勇利はぶかぶかのセーターとジーンズという自分の恰好が気になりだした。ヴィクトルの姿があまりに整っていたからだ。勇利は落ち着かなげに長い袖を引っぱる。  
「勇利」ヴィクトルが手を差しだし、そばへ来るよう促した。「おいで」  
　勇利は固唾を呑むとテーブルの角を曲がり、ヴィクトルのもとへ歩みよった。無意識に床ばかり見つめていたらしく、顎に指を添えられ仰のかされる。そっと唇が重なった。  
　勇利は荒っぽくされるのを想定して身構えたが、ヴィクトルは羽根で撫でるようにひたすら優しく触れてくる。節張った手が黒髪を梳き、額が見えるよう後ろに撫でつけると、勇利がスケートをしていた頃を彷彿とさせる姿となる。  
　料理の並んだテーブルまで来ると、ヴィクトルがレコードらしきものを取りあげた。  
「聴いてほしいものがあるんだ」  
　擦りきれたジャケットから、繰り返し聴いているお気に入りの一枚だと察せられる。ヴィクトルがレコードをプレイヤーに置きアームを下げた。  
　ピアノとクラリネットの柔らかなメロディが響きはじめる。  
  
　Sento una voce che piange lontano  
　Anche tu, sei stato forse abbandonato?  
  
　二人きりの空間を勇利の聴き知ったメロディが満たしていく。勇利の目は見開かれ、膝はがくがくと震えその場に崩れてしまいそうだった。  
　離れずにそばにいて――引退前のシーズンでフリースケートに使った曲。  
　――どうしてヴィクトルが……。  
　どうしてこの曲を知っているのか。どうしてこんなレコードを持っているのか。  
　ヴィクトルの指がレコードプレイヤーのチェリーウッドの木目を辿る。  
「勇利、おまえを初めて見た日のことは今でも覚えている。頭を殴られたような衝撃だった。あれほど美しくて……純粋なものに初めて出会ったんだ。知らないうちに涙がこみあげていた。青は、おまえの色だから」  
　一気に空気が冷えたような感覚を覚え、勇利はその場で凍りついた。ソチだ。ヴィクトルはソチにいたのだ。そして勇利を見つけた。グランプリシリーズのときから目をつけられていたことになる。  
　そんな考えが一気に脳内を巡り、頭のなかをぐちゃぐちゃに掻きまわす。  
「おまえに心を奪われたんだ、勇利」 アリアのメロディに乗せるように、ヴィクトルがやっと聞き取れるほどの声でささやく。「この曲は母親がよく聴いていたんだ。母はイタリアに留学していた時期があって、オペラと恋に落ちた。俺が子どもの頃はよくこの歌を歌ってくれたよ」  
　整った指先が、古びたジャケットをいとおしそうに撫でる。  
「おまえがこの演技をすると……曲がかかっていないときですらその身体が音楽を奏でていた。母を思い出したよ。そのときには、おまえが運命の相手だと気づいていた」  
　ヴィクトルはプレイヤーに背を向けて勇利の前に立ち、両のてのひらで頬を包みこむと柔らかな肌を撫でて言う。「審判は何も見てやしない。優勝すべきは勇利だった。氷の上で、おまえに勝るスケーターなどいやしない」  
　勇利の呼吸は今にも止まりそうだった。  
「休養のためワールドには出場しないけれど、次のシーズンには復帰すると聞いていた。ロステレコム杯には出ると思ってアサインを待っていたのに、おまえの名前はなかった……」  
　力強い手に頬を包まれたまま、勇利は涙を流していた。見上げる青い瞳の奥では怒りと悲しみがない交ぜになっている。  
「ニュースで引退したと知ったんだ」男の瞳が潤んでいき、中にキャンドルの光が灯る。「おまえは神が作ったなかでも最高傑作だ。すぐ日本に飛んでおまえを攫いたかったが、ヤクザとはあまり関係が良くなかったんだ。一月掛けて、おまえに会えるよう手を回した。それから俺は……おまえを思い出させるような、すばらしいダンサーに出会った」  
　ヴィクトルが微笑みながら身を寄せたので、二人の鼻先が触れあった。  
「ねえ勇利、あのダンサーがおまえだとわかったとき、俺がどれだけ嬉しかったかわかるか？　これは運命だ。俺たちは離れずにそばにいることになっているんだよ」  
　熱い涙が頬を伝い、ヴィクトルの手に触れてはしずくになる。  
　――そうだったんだ……。  
　最初からこうなる運命だったのだ。自殺しそこねたときから築いてきたつもりの小さな壁が、音を立てて崩れさっていく。  
　――逃げ道なんかない。最初からなかったんだ。  
　膝から力が抜けヴィクトルの胸につっぷしてしまうと、涙は止まらなくなった。  
「любовь моя（マイ・ラブ）、泣かなくていい。大丈夫だよ。今はこうしてそばにいられる」  
　甘くささやきかけ、腕に抱えた勇利の頭頂に口づけた。  
　――僕のせいだ。何もかも僕のせいだったんだ。  
　もしあのとき、クラスメイトが作ってくれた曲で滑る勇気があったら、こんなことは起こらなかったのだろうか。　  
　――僕はどうして……。  
　どうして自分で曲を決めず、コーチに選んでもらったのだろう。  
　ヴィクトルはロシア語で何かささやきながら勇利を椅子へ掛けさせると、その前に跪く。だが勇利は膝の上でこぶしを震わせ、前を見ようとはしなかった。  
「こうして一緒になれたんだ。俺のためにもう一度音楽を奏でてくれ、勇利」  
　勇利の膝に何か重いものが置かれた。まばたきして視界を塞ぐ涙を払う。きれいに包装された箱だ。大きさといい重さといい、勇利の興味を引く。  
　震える手で青いリボンを引くとするりと解け、それから恐る恐るテープを剥がし銀色の包み紙を開いていく。ごくシンプルな箱から中身は伺い知れないが、ふたはすんなりと開いた。  
　勇利は息を呑んだ。白い包み紙から真新しい黒のレザーのスケート靴一足が現れたのだ。ゴールドのブレードがキャンドルの光を受けてきらめいている。  
　心臓が止まるような心地がした。  
「本当は食事のあとまで取っておくつもりだったが、今がいいと思ったんだ」 ヴィクトルは、たった今勇利の心を粉々に砕いたことなどつゆ知らず、満足げな笑顔をみせる。「裏に池がある。それほど大きくはないが、しっかり凍っている。勇利、滑りたいか？」  
　勇利は目を瞠ると、それが悪い冗談であるという兆候でも読みとれはしないかと、男のほうへ素早く視線を走らせる。こんな嘘をつかれるくらいなら、暴力を振るわれるほうがまだましだ。  
「滑りた……えっと、滑らせて、くれるの？」  
「もちろんだ」 ヴィクトルは勇利の脚に手を置いた。「何と言っても、おまえと恋に落ちたきっかけだから」  
　勇利の膝から箱を取りあげ脇へ置くと、立ち上がりながら言う。  
「夕食は後回しにしようか？　早くおまえのスケートが見たい」  
「い、今滑るの……？」  
　勇利の声が上ずる。  
「もう待てないよ」 甘くささやいて、ヴィクトルは箱からスケート靴を取りだすと勇利に手渡した。「コートと手袋を取ってくる。外はとても寒いからね」  
　ヴィクトルが行ってしまうと勇利は詰めていた息を吐きだし、スケート靴を大事に大事に抱きしめた。  
　――何か裏でもあるのかな。  
　勇利のすべてを取りあげさんざん脅したあとで、スケートをさせてやると言う。ヴィクトルは本気でそれが愛だとでも思っているのだろうか。そんなものは愛でなく、ただの取引だ。  
　とめどなくあふれる思考が泥沼にはまっていく。  
　厚いコートを肩にかけられ、勇利は考えごとから引き戻された。ヴィクトルは勇利からスケート靴を預かると準備に手を貸し、仕上げに黒の帽子をかぶせるとまたプレゼントを持たせた。  
「さあ、行こう。すぐそこだ」  
　それまで勇利は気がついていなかったが、大きな窓はスライドして開くようになっており、その向こうにはきちんと雪除けされた中庭があった。  
　冷たい空気は鋭利なナイフのように肌を刺すが、日本を離れて以来、こんなに胸が躍ることはなかった。ロシアに連れてこられて初めての、外の空気。  
　ヴィクトルが中庭に下り、明かりに照らされた小径へと勇利の手を引く。わずかに雪から頭をだすガーデンライトにそって歩いた。マッカチンが真っ白な雪を散らしながら楽しそうに跳ねまわっている。雪を踏みしめる湿った音が、しんとした夜の帳のなかで響く。体の震えが寒さのせいなのか期待のせいなのか勇利にはわからなかったが、きっと両方なのだろう。  
　聞かされた通り、池はそう遠くなく、滑らかに光るまっさらな氷が見えてきた。小さいとはいえコンパルソリーやスピンをするには十分な広さがある。  
　着こんでいるからそれほど動けないだろうが、そんなのは些末なことだった。氷の上に一筋の軌跡を描くだけでもいい。  
　ちょっとした石垣があったので、勇利は雪を払って座り、スケート靴へ履き替える。サイズはピッタリだった。  
　手袋のなかで指が震えるせいでかつてのようにスムーズに靴紐を結べずじりじりしたが、やっとのことで左右の靴紐をしっかり結ぶと立ちあがり、ゆっくりと氷のほうへ歩みより――池の際で立ち止まった。  
　――本当にしっかり凍ってるのかな？  
　ヴィクトルは、勇利を氷の下へと落とし、冷たい水のなかへ消してしまおうという魂胆ではないだろうか。だがたとえそうだとして、問題があるだろうか。  
　勇利が一歩を踏みだすと、ブレードが氷の上を滑らかに滑走する。新品のスケート靴は履き心地こそ硬いが、軽い力で動きについてきて何度も池を往復できた。  
　自由があった。  
　滑走とともに起こる風が髪を乱し頬をひりつかせるのにも構わず、昔に戻ったように縦横無尽に滑った。ヴィクトルは唇に指をあて、氷上を舞う勇利を穴が開くほど見つめている。  
　もう勇利はヴィクトルのために滑っていると思われようが構わなかった。実際は違うのだから。勇利は自分自身のために滑っている。  
　新しいスケート靴にもすぐに慣れ、右足を上げるとスピンの大勢に入る。少し不安定ではあったが、軸足を伸ばし腕をあげてバランスを取り、優雅に回転する。  
　勇利は拍手の音で速度を緩めた。  
「なんて美しいんだ……記憶のままだ……。どこかリンクを探すよ。そうすれば、すばらしいスケートがいくらでも見られる」  
　勇利はその言葉を額面通りに受けとるつもりはなかった。ヴィクトルが勇利を手招きする。  
「おいで。寒いからもう戻ろう。おまえに風邪をひかせてしまう」  
　勇利は歯噛みしてしばらくはその声を無視していたが、結局は氷を蹴ってヴィクトルのいる池の端まで滑っていった。いつまでも氷の上にいたかったけれど、そこはヴィクトルに言われた通りで、すでに寒さが骨まで沁みている。気温は氷点下だ。  
　ヴィクトルに手助けされスケート靴から靴に履き替えると、ダイニングルームへ続くガラス戸へと小径を戻った。  
　部屋の温かな空気のなかへ戻るとすぐにヴィクトルは勇利にのしかかり、唇を奪った。硬いものが勇利の下腹に押しつけられる。  
「冷えちゃったね、勇利」ヴィクトルは甘くささやくと、勇利のコートのボタンを外しはじめる。「温めあおう？」  
　勇利は腕をだらりと下げ、帽子、マフラー、コートと次々に脱がされるまま突っ立っていた。ヴィクトルの冷たい口づけが首筋へと下りていくあいだも、茶色の瞳が見つめるのは窓の外の、ついさきほどまで滑っていた銀板だ。  
　ヴィクトルは当然のように親切には見返りを求める。肩を掴んでくるりと後ろを向かされ、そのままテーブルの上に手荒く押し倒されると、勇利はテーブルを掴んで身体を支えた。マフィアの男は一も二もなく勇利の衣服を下着ごと引きおろし肌を露出させる。  
　双丘のあいだの窄まりは濡れた指を挿しいれられると、何の抵抗もなくそれを受け容れてしまった。  
　勇利は痛みと苦しさに息を呑んで身じろいだ。その朝に後腔を拡げられたとはいえ、あの指にはいったい何が塗られていたのだろう。この食堂には潤滑剤などないはずなのに滑らかに這入りこんできた。  
　勇利は唇を噛んで視線を落とすと、ただただ両手のあいだのテーブルを見つめた。身体を拓くのにどんな得体の知れない物質が使われたのかなど考えないほうが身のためなのだろう。  
　皺の集まった入り口を亀頭が円を描くように撫で回したかと思うと、一突きで奥へと沈みこんだ。テーブルの縁がまともに勇利の腰にぶつかる。ヴィクトルは肩口へ顔を埋めてささやきながら媚肉を深く抉り、そのあいだも氷の上の勇利がいかに美しかったかをひたすら語っている。  
　勇利は捨て置かれたスケート靴をちらと横目で見て思う。スケートのためだけに、自分はきっとこの取引を受け容れてしまうのだろう。


	8. Now You've Got Something to Die For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「ユーリ……」ヴィクトルはユーリの顔をのぞきこみ、怒りの滲んだ声で言う。「次に俺の大切なものを奪おうとしたら、何が起こるかよく考えてみたほうがいい」  
> 　言って、細い顎をすくい耳元へとてのひらを滑らせると、勇利のほうへ顔を向けさせる。二人のロシア人の視線に晒された勇利がたじろいだ。  
> 「あの日、勇利が本当に死んでいたら、おまえも大切なものを失っていた。そうだろう？」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　よく聞かれることについて書いておきます。この章は完全にヴィクトル視点です。そのため、この章を書くのは困難でした。ちょっとしたところに気づいて、理解してもらえたら嬉しいです。
> 
> 　というわけで、この章はどうかヴィクトル視点で読んでください。ただし彼は信頼できない語り手です。
> 
> 　それではいつも通り、楽しんでください！
> 
> （明日の朝、この章を読み返すつもりです。三杯は飲んだような状態なので、今はグラマーもスペルもチェックできません）

　ヴィクトルは、氷の上を優美に滑る勇利の姿を熱心に見つめていた。  
　安定したスプレッドイーグルからのトリプルアクセル。最初の何回かは着地のとき手をついたが、勘を取りもどすのに少し時間がかかるのは予想の範疇だった。しばらくするとジャンプも安定していく。  
　ヴィクトルは、望んだときはいつでも勇利がスケートできるよう取りはからった。ヴィクトルが望んだときはいつでも、だ。  
「ヴィーチャ、これが危険だとは言うまでもないと思っとったが、そうもいかんようだな」 ヤコフが低く、諭すように言う。「あの男をこんな人目につく場所に連れだすのは危険だ。勝生勇利だと気づかれるかもしれん」  
「こんな深夜にか？」ヴィクトルは勇利を見つめたままヤコフの言葉をはねつけた。「俺たちしかいないじゃないか」  
「確かもそうかもしれんが、リスクを冒してまでやることか？」初老の男は疑問を呈する。「勝生を外の店やレストランに連れていけんことはわかっとるだろう？　有名なフィギュアスケーターをスケートリンクに連れてくるのも同じことじゃないのか？」  
　ヴィクトルはそれを黙殺した。  
「ほら、ヤコフ。勇利の滑りを見てみろ。まるで肉体が音楽を奏でているようだ」  
「ああ、見とるさ、ヴィーチャ」 いったんこの話題に乗らないことには自分の話もさせてもらえないと理解し、ヤコフはため息をついた。「確かに滑りは巧いな。だがうまく踊って、おまえの母親の曲にあわせて滑っているからと言って――」  
　ヴィクトルの手が皺の刻まれた顔に触れたかと思うと、顎を掴みしめた。拘束はすぐに解かれ、人差し指がヤコフの口元にそっと添えられる。  
「ヤコフ、そういうことを言うまえによく考えたほうがいい」  
　その手があかぎれが切れた唇を押し、下ろされる。  
　初老の男は渋い表情を崩さなかったが、ヴィクトルは皺のよったまぶたの奥に恐怖がチラつくのを見逃さなかった。ヤコフはもう先ほどの話題を続けなかった。  
　大きな音でドアが閉まったことに気づき、三人の目がすばやくその音のほうに向いた。勇利もスピンの半ばで動きを止める。  
　イエローのゆったりしたコートに身を包んだ年嵩の女がヒールの音を響かせ、フェンスのそばでリンクを見物する二人の男へ歩みよった。女は優雅な仕草でヴィクトルの腕をとると頬にキスした。  
「元気そうね、ヴィーチャ」   
　と女。ヤコフのほうは完全に無視している。  
「リリア、こんな遅くにどうしたんだ？」  
　女の柔らかな物腰に、ヴィクトルがいくらか表情を緩ませて尋ねた。  
「いつの間にか真夜中にうちのリンクを予約して、しかもほかの誰も入れないようになんてお願いされたら気になるわ。様子を見にきました」と説明したリリアは、ふと滑りはじめた勇利に気がつき目を瞠る。「ねえ、ヴィーチャ、勝生勇利よね？」  
　勇利が背をそらし、フリーレッグを高々と掲げて美しいビールマンスピンをするのを見て、ヴィクトルは満足げに吐息を漏らす。  
「ああ、そうだ」  
　リリアははっとしたように口元を手で覆い、氷上のスケーターを目で追った。  
「何カ月か前に行方不明になったと聞きましたが、あなただったの？」その声は上ずって震えている。「ヴィーチャ、あなたいったい何を……」  
「欲しいものを手に入れただけだ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えながらも、腹の底では苛立ちはじめていた。  
　勇利を連れてきてから、リリアもヤコフもまるで幼い子供にするようにヴィクトルを叱る。だが今やヴィクトルはパハーンなのだ。子供扱いには耐えかねた。  
「ヴィーチャ、あのときは世界中でニュースになったわ。警察だって彼を探しているはずです」  
「だから探さないよう、心づけを弾んでやった」胸の前で拳をぎりぎりと握り、言い捨てる。「ロシアで俺のそばにいさえすれれば、警察が勇利に構うことはない」  
「言うだけ労力の無駄じゃ」ヤコフは苦虫を噛みつぶしたような顔だ。「もうわしから言ってある。二度も言うことはない」  
　リリアがヴィクトルからリンクへ視線を移すと、勇利がトリプルトウループを着氷し、ダブルサルコウとのコンビネーションを跳んだところだった。  
「レッスンが終わったあとならいつでも滑りにきてくれて構いませんが、将来有望な年長の生徒のなかには、ここの鍵を持っている子がいます。もしかしたら夜遅くに滑る人がいると気づくかもしれません。勇利を見られたらどうするんですか？」  
　ヴィクトルは振りむくと、革手袋の手でそっとリリアの頬を包み自らのほうを向かせた。皺のよった肌を愛しげに撫でて告げる。  
「親愛なる美しきプリマ。あなたもヤコフも、俺が機嫌を損ねたら何をするか誰よりもよく知っている。生徒がリンクへ入ってきて勇利を見てしまうのはとても困る」言っててのひらを返し、甲で痩せた頬に触れる。「きみの将来有望な生徒のキャリアを断つようなことは、できたらしたくないな」  
　リリアは固唾を呑み、革手袋の感触に戦慄いた。震える手をヴィクトルの手に重ね、なんとか笑顔を繕う。  
「もちろんだわ、ヴィーチャ。日中の練習が終わったら、生徒が絶対に入ってこないようにします」  
　ヴィクトルは柔和な笑みを浮かべ一歩退いた。  
「よろしくね」  
「すばらしいスケーターだったでしょうね」  
　リリアが勇利を見つめてつぶやいた。スピンがやみ、最後のポーズへと繋がる。  
「今だってすばらしいスケーターだ」  
　訂正すると、ちょうど勇利が顔を上げたために視線が絡み、ヴィクトルは思わず息を呑んだ。脳天から爪先へと電流が駆けぬけ、シナモン色の瞳に惹きこまれる。すぐに連れ帰りたい衝動に襲われた。

 

　屋敷に戻るなり勇利はシャワーを浴びた。  
　ヴィクトルは服を脱ぎ、シーツのなかで翌朝では間に合わないような急を要するメールとメッセージに目を通していた。マッカチンがその足元に侍（はべ）っている。  
　やがて勇利が袖の長いだぶだぶのシャツと黒いボクサーパンツを身につけて現れると、ヴィクトルは心臓が止まるような心地がした。こういう格好もよく似合う。  
　勇利が厚いかけ布団をめくり、重ねた寝具のなかに身を落ち着けると、まだ水を含んだ髪がクッションに無造作に広がった。  
　ヴィクトルがリンクで感じた電流は、今や雷のようになって体内を駆けている。ナイトスタンドの下へスマートフォンを置くと上身を傾けて仄かに濡れた唇を奪い、勇利のオーバーサイズのシャツをまさぐる。手に馴染む肌が気に入っていた。  
「ヴィクトル」  
「ん？」  
　ヴィクトルは熱い息を漏らしながら首筋へとキスを降らせていき、すっかり勇利に覆いかぶさって膝で脚を割り開きかける。  
「ヴィクトル……お願い……」  
　ヴィクトルは胸を喘がせ、二人分の下着を剥ぎとりすぐに体を繋ごうとしたが、勇利の手がボクサーパンツを脱がせないよう引っぱるので目を瞠った。勇利は眉根を寄せ、目があった途端に視線を逸らす。  
　ヴィクトルは拒絶されたと感じ、歯噛みして荒っぽくシーツを握りしめる。  
「ヴィクトル、あの……ごめん……」広い部屋のなかで、謝罪の声はぼそぼそと聞き取りづらい。「えっと……練習のあとだから、すごく疲れちゃって……」  
「なんだ、そんなことか」  
　ヴィクトルは気が抜けたように黒髪のかかる額に口づけた。  
「Любовь моя（マイ・ラブ）、それもそうだ。もう長いこと、あんなふうに滑っていなかったね。おまえがベッドに入る前に足を見たけれど、明日の朝になったらテーピングをしないと。きっとがんばりすぎだ」  
　ヴィクトルがおとなしく引いてくれて嬉しいやらほっとしたやらで勇利は笑みを浮かべた。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利に抱きつき、その胸に額を押しあてて満ちたりたように息をつく。  
　夜は明けるのだから、一晩愛しあえなかったからといって気に病むこともない。二人は永遠にそばにいるのだから、とヴィクトルは考えていた。  
　勇利の手がヴィクトルの背を撫で、銀髪に触れる。そのままほっそりした指が優しく頭を撫でる。ヴィクトルは覚えのある感触に驚いて息を呑むと、温かなものが胸にこみあげるのを感じた。  
　かつて母親がこんなふうに抱きしめてくれた。震える唇を噛みしめ、温かな身体を力いっぱい抱きしめる。  
　――勇利、もうおまえなしで、どう生きたらいいのかわからない。  
　そっと息を吐き、勇利のくれる抱擁と柔らかな感触に身をまかせ眠りへと落ちていった。

 

　次の朝、目を覚ましたヴィクトルは、夜のあいだほとんど動いていなかったことに気づいた。  
　勇利の胸から少し上にあがったようで首元に顔を埋めていたが、互いの脚は絡んだままだ。仰向くと腕をあげ機嫌よく伸びをして、歳下の男の剥きだしの腿へ触れる。眠っていた男が苦しそうに呻いて顔を顰めた。  
　勇利は驚いてすぐに目を覚まし、怯えた動物のように目を瞠った。  
「あ、あの……誤解しないで……痛くて……」  
「勇利、かわいそうに」痛むと聞いたヴィクトルは心配して眉根をよせる。「昨日はがんばりすぎたんだ。待ってろ。テーピングしてやる約束だったね」  
　上掛けをめくるとマッカチンが目を覚ます。ヴィクトルはバスルームへ赴くとキャビネットのなかの雑多な品のなかからある物を手に取った。筋肉をほぐすためのマッサージオイル。  
　ベッドへ戻るとシーツの上を進んで横たわる身体を跨ぎ、勇利の脚がでるよう上掛けを引きおろす。キャップを開くとオイルをてのひらになみなみと注ぎ、それを両手に広げ鍛えられた腿へ触れた。  
　勇利は思わず喘いでしまってから、声が漏れないよう慌てて唇を噛んだ。  
　だがヴィクトルはそういう声を聞きたくて仕方ない。節ばった指が凝りや張りをほぐすように筋肉を揉んでいき、左の内腿に残る傷をかすめたところで止まる。塞がったばかりの敏感な傷跡をするすると撫でると、未だヴィクトルは心臓をナイフで抉られるような心地がするのだ。  
　――だが勇利は生きていて、今は俺のものだ。  
　勇利の唇からあえかな声が漏れるが、それだけではとても満足できなかった。声が聞きたい。部屋いっぱいに響くような喘ぎ声が。  
　右手をボクサーパンツの履き口へ滑りこませ肉茎を取りだすと、オイルの力を借りて滑らかに扱きあげる。勇利は大きく喘がされることになり、クッションに乗せた頭をのけぞらせた。  
　興がのったヴィクトルは唇を舐め、右手は上下に動かし、もう片手では脚をマッサージし続ける。  
「気持ちいい、勇利？」  
　とヴィクトルが吐息を漏らし歳下の男の根本をきゅっと握ったときには、手のなかものは硬くなっていた。ヴィクトルの自身も成長し、フランネルの寝間着のパンツが張りつめる。  
　勇利は片方の腕で顔を隠すと、もう片方はヴィクトルの手の動きをうながすように屹立に絡ませた。  
「ああ、勇利。おまえが俺をおかしくするんだ。わかっているのか？」  
　やがてヴィクトルも堪えられなくなり、脚のマッサージの手を止めると自らの下着に片手を潜りこませ、勇利にするのと同じリズムで扱きはじめた。目を閉じ、感じいって口を開いたまま頭をそらせて激しく擦ると、その動きにあわせてまとわりついたオイルが淫猥な水音を立てる。  
　勇利が先に上りつめた。自身をぎゅっと掴み、声にならない叫びをあげ、白いものがセーターの胸にほとばしる。  
　そのあとでヴィクトルは自らのパンツを下げ取りだしたものの狙いを勇利に定めると、低く呻きながら達した。勇利の胸で、二人ぶんの精液が混ざりあう。  
　ヴィクトルは充ちたりた気分で息をつき自身から手を放すと、勇利の足下に腰を落ち着けた。  
「どうだ？　さっきより気分がよくなったか？」  
　勇利は絶頂の余韻から醒めやらぬ様子で小さくうなずいた。萎えたものを握ったままのヴィクトルの手に、脚の震えが伝わってくる。小さく笑って手を放した。  
「バスタブにお湯を溜めてこよう。シャワーじゃ立っていられないだろう？」

 

　勇利がヴィクトルの胸に背を預け、肌がふやけるほど湯につかってから、ヴィクトルは上機嫌で黒髪を洗い梳きつけた。  
　この二四時間というもの、ヴィクトルは文字通り心臓が胸から飛びだしそうな幸福のなかにいる。勝生勇利がシャイだということはインタビューや記事でよく知っていたが、やっと心を開いてくれた。やっとヴィクトルの愛情を受け容れてくれた。  
　ヴィクトルはいつもの皺ひとつないスーツを着こみ、勇利もまたゆったりしているが質のいいセーターを身につける。  
　勇利を眺めるだけで幸せだ、とヴィクトルは思う。スーツは普段使いには向かないけれど、特別な日のためにフルオーダーしてやろうと心のメモに書きこむ。それをまとった勇利は神々しいほど美しいに違いない。  
　部屋に朝食を運ばせたが、勇利はまだ朝の準備の真っ最中だ。この朝の光景をほかの誰にも見せずに自分の瞳のなかだけに留めておきたいと思う。  
　二人で朝食を囲みながらその日の仕事について話した。いちにち屋敷にいるつもりだが執務室のほうに大量の電話とメールが舞いこんでくるから、そこで勇利と過ごすことにした。  
　とはいえそんなふうに勇利がすぐそばにいたら、仕事が手につかないのが悩みどころだ。その姿態の隅々にまでキスを贈りたいのと同時に外せない仕事もある。  
　だが電話をしているあいだも、メガネの奥で茶色の瞳を細めてロシア語を勉強する愛しい姿を眺められるので耐えることができた。ときどきヴィクトルがロシア語で簡単な質問をすると、たいてい正しい回答が返ってくる。勇利は飲みこみが早いようだった。  
　昼食を終えたころ仕事がひと段落した。  
　またとないタイミングだ、とヴィクトルは考えた。ユーリが数日前にサンクトペテルブルクに戻り、屋敷にいることはギオルギーが確認している。  
　義弟を連れてくるようギオルギーに用件だけのメッセージを送って待つ。しておきたいことがあった。勇利の目の前で、自分の正しさを主張するのだ。  
「何の用だ、パハーン」  
　ユーリが現れるなり荒っぽく言った。虎がプリントされた俗っぽいデザインのパーカをワイシャツの上に着こんでいる。  
　ヴィクトルは組織に属する者の服装には細かく注文をつける。もちろんユーリもそのことは知っているが、自らの行いへの許容範囲を広げさせようとつねにヴィクトルに仕掛けてくるのだ。  
　ヴィクトルはゆっくり呼吸をすると微笑み、ユーリへ手招きする。今日はヴィクトルの番だ。ヴィクトルがユーリに仕掛けるのだ。  
「ここのところ留守だったな、ユーラ。寂しいじゃないか」  
　ユーリは眉を吊りあげ嘲笑を浮かべた。  
「あのさあ、前置きはいいんだよ。用件はなんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは笑みを崩すことなくデスクから立ちあがると、ゆっくりとユーリの正面へ進んでいく。勉強していた勇利が顔をあげ、なりゆきを見守っているのが見える。とはいえロシア語の能力は二人の会話が理解できるほどではないだろう。これからなされる会話を理解したくなどないかもしれないが。  
　義弟と顔を突きあわせた途端、頬へと繰りだされたこぶしをヴィクトルが払いのけると、ユーリが不機嫌そうに顔をしかめた。  
「よくアルマトイへ行っているようだな、ユーラ」  
　ユーリがむっとしたように顎を突きだした。  
「で？　兄さんのクレジットカードでフライトを予約させてもらってるぜ。でもこんなの大したことじゃないだろ。いったいなんのために俺を呼んだんだ？」  
「ふむ……。最近、いろいろと忙しいようだな？」  
　ヴィクトルがユーリの周りをゆっくりと歩きながら、鼻歌でも歌うように言う。ユーリから望んだままの反応を引きだすように。  
「次にオタベックに会うときは、俺からもよろしく伝えてくれるね？　ああ、そういえば、」言って、ふと足を止めると、今気がついたというふうに唇に指をあてる。「忘れていたよ。おまえはもうオタベックには会えないんだった」  
「な……ッ！？」ユーリの瞳が見開かれ、怒りと悲しみの混ざりあった色を映す。「オタベックをどうするつもりだ！？」  
「いや、べつに」ヴィクトルが何もしないというふうに手を振る。「オタベックはとても優秀だから、おまえの躾のためだけに殺すわけにもいかないんだ。だからもっと効果的な方法を取ることにした。おまえが二度と会えないようにする、とかね」  
「やめろ！」  
　叫ぶユーリの目尻には、かすかに涙が見える。  
　これだ、とヴィクトルはほくそ笑む。ユーリも大切な人を奪われる痛みを思い知っただろう。  
「おまえは……」ヴィクトルは青白い顔をのぞきこみ、怒りの滲んだ声で言う。「次に俺の大切なものを奪おうとしたら、何が起こるかよく考えてみたほうがいい」  
　言って、ユーリの顎をすくい耳元へとてのひらを滑らせると、勇利のほうへ顔を向けさせる。二人のロシア人の視線に晒された勇利がたじろいだ。  
「あの日、勇利が本当に死んでいたら、おまえも大切なものを失っていた。そうだろう？」  
　ユーリは義兄に触れられたまま全身を凍りつかせる。  
「……俺にどうしろって言うんだ」  
「勇利の周りをうろつくなと厳命したのに、よくちょっかいを出していたらしいな、ユーラ」そう指摘すると、腕を脇に差しいれ華奢な体を引きよせた。「おまえは子供のころから、俺のものを欲しがってばかりだ」  
「フザケんな！」  
　叫ぶ声が震えている。ユーリは兄の抱擁から逃れようとしたが意味をなさなかった。  
　ヴィクトルはにこやかに微笑むと、またユーリの顔を勇利に向けさせる。  
「だからっておまえを責めるつもりはない。見てみろ。勇利こそ地上でもっとも美しい。氷の上を舞うときは殊更だ。そう思うだろう？　それとも勇利が現役だった頃の動画をおまえがすべて見ていたのは、偶然だったかな？」  
　ユーリから滴りおちる冷や汗の、恐怖に怯える匂いが鼻先をかすめる。ヴィクトルは深く息を吸い、その匂いを満喫する。  
「勇利がおまえのものになることはない。だが俺は慈悲深いから、これからは勇利と会うことを許してやる」ブロンドの髪のかかる耳元で、酷薄な言葉が紡がれる。「おまえは勇利が絶対に手に入らないことに苦しみながら、そのそばで過ごすんだ」  
　嘲笑を漏らすと、ヴィクトルは呆然と立ち尽くす義弟を解放し、異国の青年のほうへと手を差しだした。  
「勇利、俺のかわいい勇利！　ユーラとあのことで話しあって、お互いの見解の違いを埋めたところだ。ユーリはいろいろと誤解していたから、俺がいないあいだはおまえの世話をしたり勉強を手伝ったりして罪滅ぼしさせてほしいそうだ。すばらしいだろう？」  
　勇利の腕を取って立ちあがらせると、抱きしめざま唇を重ねた。  
　触れあうたび、いまだにヴィクトルの血は沸きたち我慢ならなくなる。勇利は甘い毒だ。惹きこまれ、何度味わっても足りないと感じてしまう。  
　いったん唇を離すとヴィクトルは振り向き、まだ震えているユーリへ肩ごしに目をやった。  
「なんだ、見物していくのか？」  
　ユーリはさっさと外へ出ると、振り返ることもせずドアを閉めた。ヴィクトルの胸の奥から、満足感がどっとあふれだす。  
　柔らかな頬に鼻先を押しつけ、いかにも残念というふうにため息をついた。  
「ああ、今すぐおまえを抱いて、たくさん感じさせて喜ばせてやりたいのに、ちょっと時間がないんだ」言って勇利の腰を掴んで持ちあげると、デスクに掛けさせた。「許してくれるか、любовь моя」  
　黒いまつ毛が伏せられ、その手が甘い仕草でヴィクトルのネクタイに置かれる。  
「あ、あとで……埋めあわせして、くれるんでしょう……？」  
　うっとりとため息をついて、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。  
「もちろんだ」  
　勇利はしばらく黙っていたが、ヴィクトルのネクタイに指を絡めると引きよせた。真っすぐに青い瞳を見つめる。  
「だめ。あなただけじゃ埋めあわせにならない。もっと、欲しい……」  
　目の前の男への驚愕と混じりっけのない欲望で、ヴィクトルの心臓が大きく跳ねる。茶色の瞳のなかで欲望がひらめくのをみて息をつめる。こんなに大胆な勇利は初めてだ。  
「勇利、どんなものがいい？　何でも言ってくれ。おまえのためなら何だって用意する」  
　勇利は考えこむように唇を結び目を細めた。  
「Красивая（美しい）……もの……」  
　それはヴィクトルに残った理性を打ち砕くのに充分な言葉で、即刻ボトムスを剥ぎとりデスクに押し倒したい欲望に駆られる。  
「ああ、勇利……おまえ以上にкрасивая（美しい）ものなんてない。だが、そうだな……美しく優れたものを贈ろう。おまえには一流のものこそふさわしい」名残を惜しむようにため息をつき、最後にもう一度だけ口づけを交わす。「マッカチンを連れていって。ここで仕事があるが、おまえは同席しなくていい」  
　勇利は無言でうなずいてデスクから跳びおりるとマッカチンを呼び、音も立てずに執務室のドアから出ていった。  
　ヴィクトルは口惜しさに呻り、革張りの椅子へ身体を沈めた。勇利とは離れがたかったが、ここからの会話は聞かせる訳にもいかない。静かなノックのあと、ギオルギーが入ってきた。  
「ユーリは相当怒っている」言って、デスクの向かいの椅子にひょいと腰かける。「物に八つ当たりしている」  
「弁償させろ」とあっさり答える。「逆鱗に触れたようで何よりだ。あいつも俺も気持ちがわかっただろう」  
　ギオルギーはいつも通りの無表情だ。ギオルギーのこういうところを、ヴィクトルは何より気にいっている。  
「いいんですか、パハーン？　ユーラと勇利を二人きりにするなんて。もしあなたが考え違いをしていて、ユーラが勇利に興味ないとしたら？　ユーラは必ず勇利を傷つけるでしょう。パハーン、あなたにまた傷ついてほしくない」  
　ヴィクトルは上の空でデスクの書類をめくっている。ギオルギーは誰より忠実でしかも腕がたつ、信頼のおける部下だ。  
「ユーリも懲りたろうから、しばらくは俺にはむかったりしないだろう。唯一の逃亡手段を奪ってやったんだ」  
　ギオルギーが納得いかないというふうに大きくため息をついた。  
「そうかもしれない……。ですがパハーン、あなたの考えの通りだったとして、そのときはどうするつもりですか？」


	9. Set to Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 勇利はヴィクトルと腕を組み、巨大な邸宅へと入っていった。その腕が命綱だとでもいうようにぎゅっと握る。  
> 　邸宅はマフィアであふれかえっていたが、ヴィクトルが入った途端に空気が一変した。誰もがヴィクトルを見つけるとひそひそと噂話を始め、勇利の耳にさまざまな言語が入ってきたが、どの声音もヴィクトルを恐れているように聞こえた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ■著者まえがき
> 
> 　すごく長い章になりました！　信じられない！　この章で起こる出来事を決めたときは、こんなに長くなるとは思っていませんでした。フウ。  
> 　この章は「おもしろく」て「気楽な」内容なので楽しんでください。ですが事態が悪化する怪しい要素もいくつか混ざっています。
> 
> ■訳者まえがき
> 
> 　ミケーレが登場します。広島弁をもも丸さん @Skk3cUTizf2IzQu (twitter) にご協力いただきました。広島弁を知らない方でも読みやすいよう、上手い匙加減にリライトしてくださいました。本当にありがとうございました！

　ユーリはヴィクトルと衝突したわりには骨折も怪我もしていなかったが、体の表面には現れなくとも酷いことをされたようだ。勇利にはそれがわかった。  
　ブロンドの青年は約束通り次の朝から、ヴィクトルが仕事でいないあいだは勇利と過ごしだが、これまでのようにお喋りではなくなっていた。かわりにつらそうな顔でスマートフォンを見つめてばかりいる。  
　勇利は理由を尋ねたものかずいぶん悩んだが、歳下のほうのユーリとの長い沈黙は耐えかねた。ここにギオルギーでもいたら全員で沈黙していてもいいだろうが、ユーリと二人きりで黙りこんでいるのは不自然なだけだ。  
「Что случилось（何があったの）？」  
「Заткнись（黙れ）」  
　言い捨てて、グリーンの瞳は相変わらずスマートフォンを見つめている。  
　――何があっても態度だけは変わらないんだね……。  
　さきほどのフレーズは頻繁に投げつけられそうだと予想できたので、早いうちに覚えておいたのだった。  
「ごめん、ちょっと心配で――」  
　ユーリは今度は顔をあげた。  
「ああ、悪い。まだそんなにロシア語がわからねえよな。黙りやがれって言ったんだ。俺はここでベビーシッターをしなきゃならないが、おまえと話せとは言われてない。わかったか？」  
　以前の勇利なら引きさがったろうが、自力で道を拓けと教えてきたのは当のユーリだ。だから反撃にでる。  
「僕に何かさせたいなら、そういう態度はよくないんじゃない？」  
　ユーリはスマートフォンをぱっとクッションへ置き、脅すように勇利の顔を覗きこんだ。  
「ずいぶん肝っ玉が太くなったじゃねえか。クソ、今さらだ。子豚ちゃんから卒業するのが遅すぎたせいで、俺が悲惨な目に遭っちまっただろ！　今はおまえを気にしてる余裕なんてねえ」  
「僕だってがんばったよ！」  
　勇利は握りしめたこぶしを震わせて叫ぶ。  
　一生懸命にやったのだ。リンクから戻った一昨日の夜、まだ恐怖があったがヴィクトルから主導権を奪いとった。ヴィクトルが腕のなかで眠りに落ち、何かしてくる気配がなくなってからでさえ、銀髪を梳く手は震えていた。  
　小さな一歩だったけれど、大いなる勝利だった。だからこそ、その次の日にユーリが執務室から追い払われたあと、ヴィクトルのネクタイを掴んでものを要求する勇気を持てた。その夜はヴィクトルが疲れていたおかげで大したことをされずにすんだのは幸運だった。  
　腕に輝く質のいい腕時計は、勇利が進歩したという証だ。  
「じゃあもっとがんばれ」低く言って、ユーリはソファにもたれ直した。「元に戻せよ。また俺と仲良くしたいっていうなら、ヴィクトルが俺にしたことを取り消させろ」  
「知らないものをどうやって元に戻せって言うんだよ」勇利が言い返す。「二人ともロシア語だったから、ヴィクトルが何を話したのかなんてわからないし、だいたい、なんでヴィクトルがユーリを嫌っているのかも知らないんだよ！」  
「へえ、ヴィクトルが俺を嫌う理由が知りたいって？　いいぜ？」  
　ユーリが歪んだ笑みを浮かべる。背筋を凍らせ、勇利のなかで燃えたっていた炎を消してしまうようなような笑み。  
「俺らのクソ親父は、ヴィクトルの母親から俺の母親に浮気したんだ。そのせいでヴィクトルの母親は絶望して、あいつが九歳のときに子供の目の前で自殺したんだよ。俺は親父に生き写しなんだ。俺を見るたびに親父を思い出しちまうから、あいつは俺を嫌ってる。でもってあのマザコンのサイコパスは、俺がおまえに恋してると思いこんじまって、俺が大事なヤツに会うのを禁止しやがった。さあ、これで疑問は解けたかよ！」  
　――そんな……。  
　勇利は両手で口を覆い、たった今聞かされたことを脳内でなんとか処理していた。  
　――ヴィクトルのお母さん……。  
　だから勇利が長谷津にいたころを思い出し、母親にしてもらったようにヴィクトルを抱きしめたときいつもと違う反応をみせたのだ。  
　――まだ九歳のときに……？  
　凄まじい体験だ。ヴィクトルのような人物にとってさえそうだろう。  
　――だからヴィクトルはあんなふうに、どこか狂っている……？  
「じゃあヴィクトルはどうしてきみが僕のことを、その、好きだなんて……」  
「パラノイアなんだよ。おまえに会ったやつはみんなおまえに恋をして、自分から奪おうとするって思いこんでる」ユーリが恨みがましく言う。「まだわからないのか。ちょっとは誘惑できてるかもしれないが、ぜんぜん操縦できてないんだよ！」  
「いや、よくわかったよ」勇利はパタンと本を閉じて脇へやると、ユーリを見つめ目を眇める。「よくわかった。きみとヴィクトルの仲を元に戻す。ヴィクトルには、きみを放っておくようにさせる。だから見返りがほしい」  
　ユーリが腕を広げて続きを促す。  
「僕を逃がしてほしいんだ」  
　ユーリが腹を抱えて笑った。  
「それだとおまえが逃げた途端にヴィクトルが俺を殺すだろう？　平等な取引じゃないぜ、カツドン。前にも言っただろ、逃げるなんて選択肢はねえ。逃げたきゃ自分だけでやれ」  
　堪えようとしても勇利の口からは嗚咽が漏れ、目尻からは涙がこぼれおちてしまう。  
「なら僕がユーリを手助けする理由なんかないじゃないか！」  
「そんなことないだろ」言いながらユーリが足を組む。「どうしたら自由に暮らせるか、俺なら教えてやれる。ヴィクトルを掌握するのはあくまで手段だ。あいつをどう使うのかはまた別の話だろう？　またスケートしたくないのか？　大会に出たいだろう？」  
「そんなのヴィクトルが許すはずない」  
　勇利が不服をとなえる。  
「許すさ」とユーリが続ける。「頼みかたの問題だ。今のおまえはロシア国籍なんだから、この国の選手ってことになる。インタビューのあいだ上手いこと口をつぐんでりゃあいいんだよ。ここ最近で何があったのか尋ねられたら、適当に流してこう言うんだ。ただの休暇です。それでは次の質問をどうぞ」  
　――本当に？  
　ヴィクトルは競技に復帰させてくれるのだろうか。勇利にそんなことできるだろうか。嘘をつくのは苦手なのだ。  
　消息不明だった選手が現れたと思ったら理由不明のまま国籍が変わっているなんて不審がられるに決まっている。それでもチャンスには変わりない。  
「……わかった。僕がヴィクトルの関心をユーリからそらす。そのかわり、自由以外のものは手に入れられるように手を貸してほしい」  
　ユーリが唇を吊りあげ、グリーンの瞳に昏い火を灯す。  
「約束だ」  
　勇利はほっとしてため息をついたが、まだ胸の奥に引っかかっていることがあり、それも尋ねないわけにはいかなかった。  
「ユーリ、もしもだよ……もしもヴィクトルが死んだら、きみがパハーンになるの……？」  
　青年がくつくつと笑う。  
「そういう妄想はやめておけよ、カツドン。おまえなんかにヴィクトルは殺せないし、よしんば殺せたとしてもヤコフやギオルギーはどうするんだよ。ヴィクトルが死んじまったら、あいつらはおまえが生きていようが死んでいようが構いやしないぜ」  
「い、いやだ！　ダメだ！　それは困る！」勇利はぶんぶんと頭を振った。「僕はただ、ユーリも本当はそれを望んでいるんじゃないのかなって。これまで、その……やろうとしたことはないの？」  
　ユーリは黙って床を蹴っていたが、しばらくして口を開いた。  
「ないとは言わねえ」  
　勇利は目をそらしてまごつきながらも、聞きたかったことを口にだす。  
「もしも、もしもそんなことになったら、僕を自由にしてくれる？」  
　ユーリがまた笑う。  
「いいぜ。自由にしてやる。カツドンのケツに突っこみたいなんてぜんぜん思わないからな」  
　勇利は胸を高鳴らせた。  
　希望はある。

 

「はい、勇利のぶんよ」  
　ミラが膝に置いたものを勇利は持ちあげた。  
　ロシアのパスポート。驚いて開くと勇利の写真があり、ユウリ・ニキフォロフと印字されている。  
「パスポート？　こんなものどうして？」  
「みんなでミラノ旅行よ！」  
　ミラがにっこり笑う。  
「げ、またクリスピーノのところかよ？」ユーリが顔をしかめる。「あいつらどんだけパーティ好きなんだよ。いいか、あそこはみんながみんな懐に手を忍ばせて、誰が最初に引鉄を引くのかってイライラしているようなところだ」  
「心配しないで、ユーラ。あなたも行くのよ！」  
「誰が行くか！」ユーリがスマートフォンを握りしめ吠えかかる。「イタリアもあのファミリーも嫌いなんだよ！」  
　勇利は混乱しながら自分を指す。  
「あの……僕はどうして行くの……？」  
　ミラは意味深な笑みを浮かべると、勇利の後ろから蛇のように腕を回した。  
「どうしてって、ファミリーでのあなたの最初の仕事だからよ」  
「「仕事！？」」  
　二人のユーリがユニゾンで叫んだ。  
「こういうパーティはヴィクトルに気に入られるきっかけになるわ。ヴィクトルがユーラシア大陸の大半を手中に収めているのは、常にほかより一歩先んじてきたからよ。クリスピーノファミリーのドンであるミケーレが、ある重要な情報を持っているようなの。彼らの違法な貿易ルートの情報よ。ヴィクトルはその情報を欲しがってる」   
　とミラが説明する。  
「で、でも、僕がどうやってそれを手に入れるの？」  
　勇利が不安げに尋ねる。心の準備ができていないし、いきなり責任が重すぎる。  
「ミケーレを誘惑するのよ。決まってるでしょ」  
　ミラがくすくす笑った。それを聞いた勇利の心臓が今にも止まりそうになる。  
「そういうのはミラの仕事だよね！？」  
「ケッ、あのババアはミケーレのタイプじゃねえからな」  
　とユーリが野次る。  
「そんな……。無理だよ、僕にはそんなことできない」  
　ミラの手が勇利の頬を安心させるように包みこむ。  
「大丈夫よ、勇利。誘惑術の超短期コースを開いてあげる。パーティ当日はイヤホンをつけてもらうわ。サポートは万全よ。ミケーレはものすごい奥手らしいから、そんなに難しくないはずよ」  
「大惨事になりそうだな。こいつは楽しみだ」  
　ユーリは大笑いすると、またスマートフォンを気にしだした。

 

　ミラノへの空の旅は思ったより短かった。勇利が大会へ出場するため日本から出掛けたときと比べたからだろう。  
　予想してはいたが、ヴィクトルが勇利を含め全員をファーストクラスに乗せたのには驚いた。  
　暇つぶしのための音楽プレイヤーもノートパソコンもないので眠ることにしたが、着陸まで少しうとうとできただけだった。勇利は頭がいっぱいだった。その夜、しなければならないことを思うと不安でいっぱいだったのだ。  
　ミラは一通りの授業をしてくれた。勇利は約束通りイヤホンを与えられ、常につけているよう指示を受けた。  
　ここのところは毎晩、ヴィクトルを意図した通りに動かせているとはいえ、今晩は知りもしない相手を誘惑しなければならない。おそらくユーリの言葉の通り、大惨事になるだろう。  
　一行が訪れたホテルは勇利がこれまで宿泊したこともないような豪華で上等なところだった。バスルームだけでも普通のホテルの部屋より広く、ベッドも四人は寝られそうなくらい大きい。  
　街中のカフェで遅い昼食をとった。ユーリがしかめ面で黙りこんでいるのを尻目に、ヴィクトルとミラはおしゃべりに興じていた。  
　陽が沈むころ、ヴィクトルと勇利はタキシードに着替えた。ヴィクトルがこの夜のパーティのために特別にあつらえたものだが、勇利はこんな落ち着かない服装は初めてだ。勇利のクローゼットの中身をまとめても、きっとこのタキシードの値段には敵わないだろう。  
　ユーリは正装とはほど遠かったが、わざとのようだった。ミラは背中がすっかり見える、キラキラしたブルーのドレスだ。  
　勇利はヴィクトルと腕を組み、巨大な邸宅へと入っていった。その腕が命綱だとでもいうようにぎゅっと握る。  
　邸宅はマフィアであふれかえっていたが、ヴィクトルが入った途端に空気が一変した。誰もがヴィクトルを見つけるとひそひそと噂話を始め、勇利の耳にさまざまな言語が入ってきたが、どの声音もヴィクトルを恐れているように聞こえた。  
「おう、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフじゃないか！　よう来たな！」  
　階段を見上げると、訛りのある言葉の主はすぐに見つかった。明るいブラウンの髪に日焼けした肌の男。ヴァイオレットのドレスに身を包んだ黒い長髪の美女と腕を組み階段を下りてくる。  
「ミケーレと妹のサーラよ」  
　ミラが勇利の耳もとでささやいた。ドンと妹が近づいてくるにつれ、勇利の不安が指数関数的に膨れあがる。  
　ヴィクトルはいっとき組んでいた腕を解くと、ミケーレとハグを交わし、互いの頬へ挨拶のキスをする。勇利はミラから前日に言われたことを思い出し、ヴィクトルが挨拶を終えるとすぐに腕を組みなおした。  
　――あの場の誰もがヴィクトルを羨んでいるわ。みんな彼になりたがっているし、彼が持っているものなら何だって欲しがってる。ヴィクトルが連れている男が欲しいとミケーレに思わせるのよ。勇利を抱きたいってね。ほんの少しだけ目をあわせて注意を引いたらすぐに視線を戻して、ヴィクトルにしか興味がないっていうふうに振る舞うの。ミケーレが、あなたに見つめられたいと思うまでそうするのよ。  
　勇利が言われた通りに目をあわせると、イタリア男が小さく息を呑むのがわかった。数秒視線を絡めると目をそらし、ヴィクトルを見上げて微笑んだ。  
「ヴィクトル、僕のことは紹介してくれないの？」  
　勇利がたくましい腕に甘えると、「いいわよ」とミラのささやく声が聞こえた。  
「おっと、これは失礼したね、любовь моя（マイ・ラブ）」ヴィクトルが勇利の額に口づけて謝る。「ミケーレ、こちらは勇利だ」  
　ミケーレが手を差しだすと、勇利は自分も手を出したものかためらったが、困ったような顔で握手に応えた。いかにもうぶな様子で手の甲に口づけが落とされる。  
「勇利だな。お近づきになれてうれしい。こっちは妹のサーラじゃ」  
　言って手を放すと、妹をそば近くに引き寄せた。  
「チャオ」  
　と微笑む女の瞳がライトを浴びて輝いている。  
「いつも通りパーティを楽しんでいってくれ、ヴィクトル。イタリアのスプマンテとワインを、上等なやつだけ用意させたから、大いに飲んでいってくれ」  
　とミケーレ。  
「いつもすばらしいよ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えると、通りすがりのウェイトレスからスプマンテのグラスを受け取る。  
　その賛辞にミケーレが誇らしそうに胸を膨らませたのが勇利には見てとれた。  
「ほかにも欲しいものがあったら言ってくれるよな？」  
「ああ、ありがとう」  
　ヴィクトルはうなずくと、泡立つグラスの中身に口をつけた。  
　よかったというふうにミケーレが軽くうなずきサーラを連れてほかの客へ挨拶しにいってしまったので、勇利はその場の人や物をできる限り把握しようと部屋を見回した。  
　ユーリはいつのまにかどこかへ行ってしまったらしく、姿が見えないことに気づいた。こんなパーティからは逃げだすのが最善だろうと勇利は思う。  
　ミラが肩に手を置いてきた。  
「料理の並んだテーブルへ行って、そこへいるようにして。ミケーレがあなたを気にしだすまで視線を送って、惹きつけるの。ダンスしながら新しい客を掴んだときみたいによ、いいわね？」  
　唇を舐めて固唾を呑むと、勇利はうなずいた。   
　――やるんだ。  
　ステージに財布の中身をぶち撒けてくれそうな客に目星をつけては幾度となく行ってきたことだ。不幸にも、ヴィクトルにまでそれをしてしまったのだが。ここなら味方もいる。  
　ヴィクトルへうなずいて知らせると腕をほどき、料理の並んだテーブルへとおもむいてステージでダンスをしていた頃のように振る舞うよう努める。  
　ミケーレへ向けて視線を送りつつスプマンテのグラスを掴むとぐいと飲みこんだ。一瞬、ミケーレと視線がかちあう。  
　ミラがサーラとおしゃべりをはじめたようで、耳に入ってくる会話でほどよく気が紛れた。女同士がドレスやファッションを褒めあう当たりさわりない会話だ。  
　数分が過ぎてミケーレとは何度か目があったが、まだこちらへ来てはくれない。勇利はただ立っているのにも飽き、苛立たしげに息をつく。イヤホンの向こうではミラが笑っている。  
『ちょっとサーラ、それじゃあ何もしていないのと同じじゃない！』  
　勇利はぱっと赤面した。紛れもなく勇利への言葉だ。グラスを置くと次のグラスとピンチョスを取り、ミケーレが肩ごしにこちらに目を向けるのを待ちながら料理を口に運び、目があうと誘うように舌を這わせる。  
　ついにミケーレが動きをみせ、テーブルまでやってきた。  
「なんじゃ、ヴィクトルは狼の群れのなかにおまえを置いていってしまったんか？」  
「え？」  
　勇利はピンチョスを咀嚼しながら無邪気そうに首をかしげる。何を食べているのかわからないが、少なくとも味は悪くない。  
「それって、どういう意味でしょう？」  
「ヴィクトルはおまえを一人きりにしとるじゃないか」  
　ミケーレは言いなおすとピックにまとめられた料理をつまむ。  
「うん、まあ、忙しい人だから」  
　勇利は肩をすくめてから、寂しそうに唇をとがらせて肩をおとしてみせる。メガネはさほど見た目をよくする役には立たないだろうが、前髪はあげてオールバックにしてあった。  
　ミケーレが眉をよせる。  
「それじゃあ寂しいじゃろ」  
　勇利は振りむきざま、互いの肩を触れさせる。  
「あなたがいてくれるから大丈夫です」  
『すごくいいわ！』  
　イヤホンの向こうでミラが叫ぶ。  
　イタリア男は赤面し、しばらく勇利から目が離せずにいた。  
「わしには妹がおるんじゃ」  
「そんなの別にいいでしょう？」  
　勇利は微笑むとテーブルに置かれた無骨な手に指先を触れさせ、メガネごしに男を見あげた。  
「もしかして、もっと欲しいと思ってます……？」  
　勇利の動脈がどくどくと脈打つ。そんな言葉を発しただなんて自分で自分に驚いていた。  
　勇利ですらそこまで赤くなったことがないというくらいにミケーレは赤くなり、咳払いすると触れあっていた手を引っこめる。  
「そ、そういうことは、考えたこともない」  
　ミラから聞いた通りそうとうな奥手だ。客引きに逆らえずに連れてこられた客たちを思い出させられた。クラブでは一人に狙いをすませて気を惹くようなことを何度もしてきたが、ときにはそういう望まずにやってきた客もターゲットにした。  
　ミケーレはその種の客とまるで同じで、どうしたらいいかわからないというふうに目を瞠っている。こういう反応を返されると自尊心をくすぐられる。  
　そしてこれこそ、勇利がヴィクトルのそばで怯えることになる原因なのかもしれない。ヴィクトルはこういう狼狽のしかたはしない。  
　勇利は輝くばかりの笑顔をみせるとミケーレの腕を取りしなだれかかった。  
「いろいろ案内してくれませんか。ヴィクトルがいないあいだくらい、いいでしょう？」  
『パーフェクトよ、勇利！』  
　とミラ。  
　自分にもできたという高揚感で胸がいっぱいになる。ミケーレはおずおずとうなずくと、不安げな言葉を連ねながらも階上へと勇利をいざなった。それにしても、と勇利は思う。  
　――こんな人が本当にマフィアのドンなのかな。

 

　――なかなかやるな。  
　ヴィクトルは、ミケーレが勇利の腕を引いていくのを眺めて独りごちた。これまで勝生勇利の持つ魅力の一面を垣間見ていたにすぎなかったようだ。  
「パハーン」  
　虹光がヴィクトルのところへやってきて頭をさげた。身にまとった金と黒の衣服が、仄白い肌と栗色の髪を優美に引き立たせている。  
「お久しぶりです」  
「やあ、龍頭」  
　ヴィクトルはにこやかに挨拶を返すとスプマンテをちびりと舐める。  
　光虹が目を上げると、ミケーレに階上へと連れていかれる勇利がわずかに振りかえったところだった。シナモン色の瞳を鋭く光らせ、肩ごしにヴィクトルへ視線を送っている。  
「彼を籠絡する計画は順調なようですが、ぼくのときと同じで大変そうですね」  
「あはは、何を言っているんだ、光虹」ヴィクトルが唇を吊りあげる。「きみのところの恥さらしな部下の話なら、勇利はあのクズの気を惹こうとすらしなかったじゃないか」  
「ええ、あなたの気を惹こうともしなかったようですが」  
　光虹からの反撃のジャブに、ヴィクトルが唇を歪める。  
「俺はじっくり攻めるタイプなんだよ。まったく、俺はきみ自身の手を汚せとは言わなかっただろう？　俺が依頼したらきみのアメリカ人の番犬がいつも通りに手を汚し、俺はその完璧な仕事ぶりにたっぷり報酬を支払う。そうだろう？」  
　虹光の視線が部屋の向こうにいるレオとかちあうと、幼さの残る頬に朱色が広がっていく。  
「はい、ご親切にありがとうございました、パハーン」  
　ヴィクトルが光虹の喉元をするりと撫でる。  
「おまえの組織がほかの龍頭に潰されないよう、俺がどれだけ骨を折ってやっているか忘れるな、光虹。そうだな、たとえば三合會の成員が、そのきれいな肌が他人の血で汚れたことがないと知ったら。たとえばあのアメリカの番犬が本気で君の部下を動かそうとしたら」言って、唇を歪めて笑う。「それはもう相当な数の剣で串刺しになるんだろうな」  
　まぶたが従順に震えながら茶色の瞳を覆う。  
「すべて仰せのとおりに……」  
　ヴィクトルは微笑むと、スプマンテのグラスへ視線を戻した。  
「それでいい。さあ、きみの番犬のところへ行って、俺へ向かって呻るのをやめるように伝えてくれないか。もしあれが嫉妬するようだったら、自分が正当な飼い主だと宣言してもいいとでも言ってやれ」  
　中国マフィアの青年が目を眇める。  
「ぼくたちは主人と奴隷のような関係ではありません、パハーン。もっと純粋な、平等な関係です」  
　空のグラスをウェイターのトレイにのせ、光虹はその場を後にした。  
「仲直りしたみたいね」  
　ミラはふらりとやってくると、ヴィクトルの空いたほうの腕をとり楽しげにささやいた。  
「もともと仲良しさ」とグラスを傾けてうそぶく。「おまえは勇利を見ていなくていいのか？」  
「ちゃんと聞いてるから大丈夫よ」とミラ。「彼、うまくやってるわ。怪しまれたくないからすこし時間を空けて追いかけるつもり。今のところは怪しく見えていないかしら？」  
　ヴィクトルが赤毛を掬い優しく耳にかける。  
「おまえを怪しんでるやつがいるみたいな口ぶりだね、кукла（お人形さん）」  
　その信頼のこもった仕草に、ミラはうれしそうに目を細める。  
「そうだ、あの男の子が来てるわよ。ユーラがこっそり会ってヤってる相手。知ってた？」  
「もちろんさ」  
　答えて、軽く頭を振り目にかかる前髪を払った。  
「意地悪だわ、ヴィーチャ」責めるように言い、白磁の頬を指先でなぞる。「そんなふうにユーラをからかうなんて」  
「そうかな？　最後に一度だけ会わせてやるなんて、我ながら寛大だと思うが」  
　ミラは整った手からスプマンテのグラスを取り、残りを干して元の持ち主に返した。  
「意地悪よ」  
　くり返すと、数分前に勇利がミケーレに連れられて上った階段のほうへ歩いていった。目的地はわかっているという足取り。  
　ヴィクトルがうっそりと微笑んでいた。

 

「それから、こっちがオフィスじゃが、ここは大して見るところもない」  
　ミケーレが恥ずかしそうに頭を掻きながらぶっきらぼうに言った。まさに勇利の目的地。  
　――ど、どうしよう……。  
　正直、ここまで辿りつけるとは思っていなかった。目的のノートパソコンは目の前だ。勇利はにこやかに微笑むと絵画を指し、なんとか時間を稼ごうとする。  
「わあ、あれは？」  
『ミケーレを部屋から追いだしたほうがいいわね。しばらく部屋に一人きりになれるように、適当な言い訳をして』  
　――いったいどうやって！  
　刻一刻と不安が増して頭のなかがぐちゃぐちゃになっていく。勇利はミケーレの前に立つと男の胸に手をあて、内心で悲鳴をあげながらも無邪気に笑いかける。  
「ね、ねえ、もうおしゃべりはやめにして――」  
　そのとき、扉が外側からぱっと開かれた。  
「ミッキー！　ここにいたんだね！」  
　不意の妨害に、勇利は驚いて後ずさった。淡いブラウンの髪を伸ばし、明るいブルーの目をした男だ。見るからに酔っぱらっており、スプマンテのボトルをたずさえ満面の笑みを浮かべている。  
「エミルじゃないか！」ミケーレがびくりとして甲高い声をあげる。「こんなところで何しとるんじゃ！　今日は来るなと言っといたじゃろ！」  
『うそ、エミルがいるなんて気づいてなかったわ』ミラの声にノイズが混じる。オフィス内は接続がいまひとつだ。『まあいいわ、どうにかしましょう。３Ｐをもちかけるのよ』  
「えっ！」  
　勇利は叫んでから、心の声が外に出てしまったことにはっとして両手で口を塞いだ。  
『ちょっと二人を部屋から出すだけよ。あとは私がどうにかしてあげるから！』  
　さっきパニックにならなければよかったのに、と勇利は歯噛みする。もはやどうしたらいいのかわからない。  
「あれ、ミッキー？」勇利に気づいたエミルがじっと見つめてくる。「だれそれ？」  
　勇利ははにかむと幾筋か顔に落ちかかっていた髪を掻きあげ、ミケーレの腕にしがみついた。  
「本当にごめんなさい。もうお相手がいたんですね。ぼく気づかなくて……恥ずかしい……」  
　狼狽にミケーレの瞳が揺れる。  
「何言っとるんじゃ！　違う！　こいつはそういうのとは――」  
　エミルはミケーレに腕を巻きつけ、いたいけな男に言いよられてだらしなく緩んだ頬をつつく。  
「すっごいかわいい子じゃん？」  
「あはは、どうも……」  
　勇利は愛想笑いしつつ、このまま自滅して、計画は失敗に終わるのだろうと落胆する。ユーリの予言どおりの、完膚なきまでの大惨事。  
『勇利！』  
　とイヤホンから叱責が飛んだ。  
「そうだ、ちょっと思いついたんですけど、さ、三人でっていうのもいいですよね？」  
　勇利は出し抜けに言いながらも、自らの言葉で喉をつまらせそうになる。ミケーレは今にも目を回しそうだが、エミルはクリスマスの朝といった顔をしている。  
「二人で、えっと、必要なものを取ってきてくれませんか。ぼくはここで待っていますから」  
　言って、蠱惑的にデスクへ腰かけようとしたが無様に失敗し、角にぶつかって終わった。うきうきしているのはエミルだけだ。  
「いいね！　カモン、ミッキー！」  
「何言っとる！　ダメじゃ！」  
　ミケーレは文句を言いかけたが、いくらか体格のいいエミルにすでに捕まえられており、オフィスの外へずるずると引きずられていった。  
　勇利は急いでドアを閉めると、扉を背に半泣きでへたりこんだ。  
　――深呼吸、深呼吸……。  
　どうやら過呼吸に陥りかけていたらしい。心臓が破裂しそうなほど動悸が激しく、この場で心停止してしまいそうだった。  
『ちょっと勇利、パニクってる場合じゃないわ。仕事仕事！』  
「うん――ううん、ムリだよ」  
　弱々しく答え、自分の身体を抱きしめると涙が一気にこぼれた。  
『勇利、聞いて。ノートパソコンにＵＳＢを挿すだけでいいの。あとはプログラムがやってくれる。あなたが部屋から出るまで、ミケーレとエミルが絶対戻ってこないようにしておくわ』  
　勇利はぎゅっと目をつむり、自分のなかに響く呼吸の音に耳をかたむけながら落ち着きを取りもどしていき、なんとか脚に力を入れ立ちあがった。  
　そろそろとノートパソコンへ近づき電源を入れ、ポケットから出したＵＳＢをＵＳＢポートへ挿しこむと、ログイン画面が表示されパスワードの入力が求められる。  
「ミラ、パスワード入れろって！」  
『ちょっと待って……んん……プログラムを動かすから……ああっ……動いたわ！』  
　――変な声が聞こえるけど、なんだろう……。  
　喘ぎ声に気づいた途端、羞恥でかっと熱くなる。  
　――ミラが、エミルやミケーレを相手に何かしてるのかな……？  
　イヤホンの向こうから、くぐもった声が何か言うのが聞こえる。ミラではないが明らかに女の声だ。  
　そのとき、ログイン画面がデスクトップ画面に切りかわる。進捗バーのポップアップが出てくると、緑色の長方形がゼロパーセントから百パーセントを目指して伸びていく。  
『わしの妹から手ぇ放さんかい！』  
　ミケーレの叫ぶ声が耳に直接響き、勇利は思わずあっと叫んだ。スクリーンを見つめ、もっと速くと願う。  
『ミッキー、やめて！』  
　サーラの声だ。  
『ど、どこを握っとるんじゃ！』  
『あら、サーラはうれしそうよ？』  
　ミラが嘲笑まじりに言う。  
　進捗バーが百パーセントに達したとみるや勇利はＵＳＢを引っこぬいてポケットに収め、イヤホンをもぎ取った。これ以上は耐えられないとばかりにほとんど体当たりでドアを開き、廊下をミケーレから案内されたのと逆に戻っていく。  
　分かれ道まで来ると、右の廊下の奥に争っている四人が見えた。ミラもサーラも服を着ていなかったが、サーラが下着をあげて胸元を隠しているのに対してミラは気にもしていないふうだ。  
　ミラがブルーの布を足に絡ませたままでこちらにウインクした。  
　勇利は左の道を選ぶと最初のドアへ入って身を隠す。  
　――逃げなきゃ。こんなところ、長くはいられない。  
　ドアを閉め、ドアノブを握ったまま呼吸を整えていると何かにぶつかった。  
「カツドン！？　なんでここにいるんだよ！？」  
　勇利は部屋を見回して驚いた。ユーリと、男がもう一人。肌は褐色で黒髪の後頭部は刈りあげてあり、上半身に何も着ていない。ユーリのほうはシャツの前をすっかりはだけ下半身に何も着けておらず、その中心が腹につきそうなほど頭をもたげ白濁でぬら光っている。  
　ドアを背に心臓をドクドクと跳ねさせる勇利の顔の真横に、ユーリがてのひらを叩きつけた。屹立がタキシードに包まれた腿をかすめる。  
「ご、ごめ……」  
「さっさと出ていけ」  
　吐き捨てて、ユーリがシャツの襟首を掴んだ。わかったというふうに勇利がうなずくと、ユーリが力まかせに襟を引っぱり顔を間近によせる。  
「あと、このことは絶対にヴィクトルには言うなよ。いいか？」  
　勇利がしゃくりあげると襟首は解放され、もう泣きやむこともできない状態で即座に部屋を後にする。  
　――ヴィクトルのところへ帰ろう。  
　勇利を守ってくれる場所は、安全だと感じられる場所はそこだけだった。廊下で涙を拭き体勢を立てなおすと、集まった客たちの騒々しいおしゃべりが聞こえる階段のほうへと歩きはじめる。  
　階段まで来たとき、一緒に下りながら勇利の腕をぎゅっと掴む細い腕があった。足を踏みはずして落ちてしまいそうな気がしていたから同伴者はありがたい。  
「よくやったわ、勇利！」  
　ミラは笑うと勇利の腕に擦りよる。ちゃんとドレスは着ていた。  
「ヴィクトルも喜ぶわ」  
　一階に辿りついたころ、やっと勇利は声が出せるようになった。  
「あのさ、サーラのことだけど......。サーラが女の人が好きって知ってたなら、その、なんでミラが直接情報を盗まないの……」  
「ああ、それね」ミラが碧眼を丸くして笑う。「もうやってるわよ。サーラはミケーレから過保護にされたくないんだけど、はっきり言ってミケーレのほうはわかってないの。この組織を陰でたばねているのはミケーレじゃなくて、サーラよ。あの子はちょっとだけお兄さんに背いて、私から伝えたヴィクトルの頼みを聞いてくれたってわけ。私たちはもう何年もつきあってるんだけど……今はこの話はどっちでもいいかしら？」  
　トラックにでも衝突されたような衝撃に、勇利の視界は焦点を失った。メガネをかけているにもかかわらず眼前がぼやけ、景色はただの色がついた点描画になり、人々の話し声が耳のなかでけたたましく鳴り響く。  
　――だったら、ぼくがしたことは何だったの……。  
　勇利は茫然と立ち尽くし、世界はぐるぐると回りつづけていた。

 

　身体の奥まで熱いもので満たされ、愉楽に深く息を吸いこんで、やっと目の前の霧が晴れた。何もかもが焦点を結んでいく。  
　シルクのシーツの感触がするすると背を撫でる。ヴィクトルが肩口で吐息を漏らしては甘い言葉をささやき、硬いものが一定のリズムでゆっくりと入っては出ていく。勇利は快楽に吐息を漏らした。  
　もうセックスもなんてことはない。こんなふうにヴィクトルに組みしかれることも、もはや怖くもなんともない。苦悶の半年間を過ごすうち、いつの間にかだ。  
　もうこれが勇利の日常となっていた。

（第十章へつづく）※更新は 11/5 です。


	10. 512

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　結果論としては――とヴィクトルは考える。ユーリに感謝すべきなのだろう。もちろん殺したあとでの話だ。許されない行為は血であがなわれるべきだ。これは生死を賭けた戦いだった。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著者まえがき
> 
> 　レディース・アンド・ジェントルマン！  
> 　お酒をお取りください。ワインをお取りください。家の隅に隠れてください。これから想像を超える展開に混乱することになるからです。今回のキャシーはかつてないほど残酷です。  
> 　ところで、更新がとどこおっていたあいだも、タンブラーや AO3 のコメント欄にて応援コメントを送りつづけてくださり本当にありがとうございました！　一ヵ月空いてしまいましたが、みなさん元気でしたか？  
> 　章タイトルの「512」はラム・オブ・ゴッドの曲からとりました。歌詞はこの章を通して勇利が感じることを100％表現していて、ストーリーが進んでいくにあたっての彼のスタンスとなります。メタルは好きでなくとも、歌詞をチラっと見ることをお勧めします！  
> 　サンクトペテルブルクに留学していた親友の Kage に大大大感謝です！　この章を書くにあたり、助言、提案、現地の情報が助けになりました！  
> 　この小説のロシア語翻訳もでました！　とてもうれしいです！　この小説のメインページにリンクを貼っておきました。  
> 　楽しんでください！

　一歩進むごとに、ここ数カ月のできごとが遠い記憶となっていく。イタリアでヴィクトルに道化役にされたせいで、胸に温めていた最後の希望の火まで消えてしまった。  
　ヴィクトルが部屋を去り一人きりになった途端、勇利は部屋のすみで膝を抱え悔し涙を流した。自分の身と置かれた状況とを、ここまで悲惨だと思ったことはなかった。なにをしようとヴィクトルは常に勇利より、さらにいえばユーリより先にいっている。  
　ヴィクトルの手綱を握るだなんて望みは幻にすぎない。  
　それが現実。四方を囲む壁の外にある、かつて暮らした世界ははるかに遠く、幸せな思い出と化している。好きだった何もかもと引き離され、もう戻ることなどできない。もはやスケートすら、歓喜も充足も与えてはくれない。  
　なんらかの方法で自由になれたところで、何もかも昔に戻るのだろうか。傷つけられ、穢されてしまった。身も心もボロボロだった。  
　ミラノから戻って何週間かは、ユーリは勇利を無視していた。ユーリはヴィクトルに従うそぶりを見せるために現れたが、勇利がのべつまくなしに泣くのに耐えかね、しばらくするといなくなった。  
　だがその朝現れたユーリは、烈火のように怒り狂っていた。  
「この腰抜け」  
　ユーリは部屋に入るなり、部屋のすみの床で泣く勇利を見つけて吐きすてた。  
「あんな簡単なこともできねえとは思わなかった！　てめえなんて来る日も来る日もヴィクトルに犯されて、ボロボロになってりゃいいんだ。せいぜい痛い思いをすりゃいい。俺が最初に思ったとおりだったんだ。この売春婦！」  
　ユーリが勇利の脇腹をしたたかに蹴りつける。  
　勇利は苦痛に悲鳴をあげ、体を丸めて泣きわめいた。呻り声をあげ怒って吠えかかるマッカチンに、ユーリは何かロシア語を投げつけバスルームへ閉じこめてしまった。  
　勇利に痛みから回復する隙も与えず、ユーリは生白い首を絞めて気道をふさいだ。  
「死ねばよかったのに。適当に殺すこともできねえなんて」勇利の身体を持ちあげ、ユーリが叫ぶ。「俺なんてオタベックと会えなくなっただけじゃねえんだぞ。毎日毎日ヴィクトルがオタベックの画像を送ってきて、従わなけりゃ殺すって脅しやがる」  
　勇利の心臓が胸から飛びださんばかりに激しく打つ。ここのところはヴィクトルからも荒っぽい扱いは受けていないから、この種の恐怖を味わうのは久しぶりだった。  
　さらに喉を絞めあげられると空気を取りこめなくなり、勇利は鯉のように口をぱくぱくさせた。このままでは痣になりヴィクトルに勘づかれてしまいそうだがユーリは気にする素振りもない。  
　そのとき頭のなかでスイッチの入る音がして、相手はヴィクトルではないのだから抵抗していいのだとはっとした。ぐったりした身体からわずかな力を掻き集め、ユーリの膝を蹴りつけた。  
　ユーリは悲鳴をあげ持ち上げた身体を落としたもののすぐに回復し、ドアのほうへ逃げようとする勇利が三歩も行かないうちに手首を掴んだ。勇利はベッドの上へ投げられメガネが吹っ飛ぶ。  
　マットレスに這いあがってきたユーリに後ろから膝を押さえつけられ、動きを封じられる。  
「クソガキ！　なんでそうやってヴィクトルに抵抗しなかったんだ、え！？」  
　勇利は助けを呼ぼうとしたが、クッションに顔を埋められたせいで叫び声は殺された。とにかく叫ぼうと頭をのたくらせ口を開いたが、次の瞬間には何かが口に押しこまれて少しも声が出せなくなる。  
　サンクトペテルブルクで迎えた最初の夜、ヴィクトルの手で味わわされた以上の混乱に思考が引き裂かれる。ヴィクトルは暴力を振るったとしても本気で勇利を傷つけようとはしなかったが、ユーリは違う。  
　ブロンドの青年を引き剥がすか反撃できそうな何かを掴むかしようと、とにかく身体の動くところで必死にもがいた。  
「ハッ、よっぽどいいケツしてるんだろうな？」ユーリが勇利の首元で荒い息を吐く。「ヴィクトルが売春婦じゃなくて、こんなお粗末な子ブタを飼ってるくらいだもんなあ？　だっててめえは、ほかに取り柄なんてないみたいだしな！」  
　ヴィクトルは前の晩からどこかに出掛けている。寝間着のままだった勇利はウエストのゴムに簡単に手をさしこまれ、そのまま引きおろされ双丘があらわになった。  
　ファスナが下ろされる音がはっきりと聞こえ、ぼろぼろと涙がこぼれる。火事場の馬鹿力で背後へと腕を振り回すと、何かにぶつかり低い呻り声がした。だが解放などされず、手首を凄まじい力で捻じりあげられる。  
　細い手首の骨が軋み、勇利は布を詰めこまれたままの口で悲鳴をあげた。先走りに濡れた肉棒が、何の準備もなしに身体をこじ開ける。  
　経験したことのない痛みに身体のどこもかしこもが張りつめる。折れた手首はユーリにきつく掴まれ、乾いた内側へ固いものが無理やり捩じこまれた。  
　ブロンドの青年は自身をすっかり飲みこませると息を切らしながら上身を屈め、勇利の耳元へ唇をよせた。  
「ヴィクトルは俺の大事なものに手をだした。だったら俺だって、あいつの大事なものをぶっ壊してやる」  
　ユーリは勇利の頭をクッションに押さえつけると、激しく腰を使いはじめた。抽挿は雑で乱暴で、勇利の身体には快楽など微塵も与えられない。  
　呼吸をしようにも泣きじゃくっているから鼻が詰まり、口はクッションでふさがれている。酸欠で頭がくらくらし、涙に覆われた視界が白んでいく。  
　ユーリの呻り声と肌のぶつかる音が頭のなかでガンガン鳴り響き、身体が重くなっていく。落ちていく。下へ下へ。奈落へと。  
　マフィアの青年の絶頂とともに、組み敷かれたままの勇利のなかに熱いものがバラ撒かれた。  
　髪を引かれ頭を無理やりそらされると、グリーンの瞳に睨めつけられる。  
「悪くなかったぜ。言っとくが、おまえのことは何とも思ってねえからな」  
　言ってぞんざいに肉棒を抜き、勇利が噛んでいたクッションをもぎ取った。  
　勇利は思い切り息を吸いこみ後悔した。意識を取り戻すのと同時に苦痛に襲われる。  
　胸の裡にさまざまな感情が渦巻いていたが、どれひとつとして言葉にはならなかった。しゃくりあげ、混乱の渦のなかで屈辱に赤くなる。  
　ユーリはぱっとベッドを降りるとスラックスを上げ、勇利の顔を掴んで無理やり目をあわせた。  
「ヴィクトルに伝えておけ。報いを受けろってな。俺は望むように生きたかっただけなのに、おまえは弱すぎて役に立たねえ」ユーリの手に力がこもる。「カツドン、てめえは俺を敵に回したんだ。悪夢はまだこれからだぜ」  
　掴んだ顔につばを吐きかけると手をほどき、傷ついた身体に一瞥もくれることなくぴしゃりとドアを閉めた。  
　マッカチンはバスルームのドアの向こうで激しく吠えては暴れ、木製のドアを引っ掻いて削っていた。木屑が床へ溜まっていき鼻先を出せるほどの穴が開くと、鍵を壊してドアを開く。  
　マッカチンはベッドに駆けより鼻をくんくんさせながら勇利の手に押しつけると、怒りに満ちた声で遠吠えした。  
　ドアが開いたことに勇利がかろうじて気づくと、憤ったロシア語が部屋に響いた。臀部に温かい手がそっと触れたが、勇利はクッションに顔を埋めたまま、まだ残る痛みに苦悶の声を漏らす。  
「勇利？　何があった？　誰がやったんだ？」  
　話しかけてくるのが誰なのかさえわからず、勇利の瞳はまだ遠くの壁に焦点をあわせたままだ。感じたことのないような熱い何かが腹の底からこみあげ、歯を噛みしめ震えだしていた。  
　屈辱、苦痛、悲嘆――そのすべてが混ざりあうがもっとも強いのは怒りだ。  
「ユーリ」  
　折れていないほうの手でこぶしを作り、怒りを剥きだしにする。  
「Найти его！」  
　――あいつを見つけろ。  
「ヴィクトルを呼んで。Теперь！」  
　――今すぐに。  
　世界が赤く染まっていた。

 

　ユーリに暴行されてからの数時間を勇利はよく覚えていないが、体を清められ、傷を縫われ、手首をギプスで固定されたことは確かだ。喉は酷く腫れ、何かを飲みこむにも不自由した。  
　ヴィクトルは義弟を狩るために疾風のように戻ってきた。生死は問わない――ヴィクトルは一刻も早くユーリの首を持ってくるよう命じた。  
　罪の報いに、その首が銀の盆に載せて運ばれてこればいいと勇利は思う。ヴィクトルは二人が仲良くならないよう感情操作を行っていたようだが、それでも勇利はユーリを信頼するほどになっていたのに。  
　ユーリは、勇利を犯さないと約束した。ユーリは、パハーンになったら勇利を自由にすると約束した。ユーリは、勇利に道を示すと約束した。ユーリは、ずっと裏で糸を引いていたのに。  
　ユーリが苦痛に満ちた死を迎えるように勇利は願う。  
　ヴィクトルは憤っていたが勇利に対しては優しく、ベッドに腰かけると慰撫するように髪から頬へ何度も指を滑らせた。  
「必ずあいつを見つけるからね、勇利。約束だ。俺を裏切ったことを後悔させてやる。あいつと、あいつが大事にしている男を殺す」  
　勇利は振りかえり、目を眇めてヴィクトルを見つめた。もはやその双眸には光のかけらもない。  
「思い知らせてやってよ、ヴィーチャ」  
　ヴィクトルは愛称で呼ばれたことに息を呑み、黒髪のかかる額に触れるだけのキスを落とす。  
「ああ、かわいい勇利。バスタブにユーリの血を注いで、そのなかに沈めて殺してやる」  
　頭を返しマッカチンの毛並みに手を埋めると、ユーリが溺れて自らの血で窒息するイメージが勇利の心を占めた。  
　医者からもらった痛み止めを飲んでも酷い痛みは続いている。歩くとき足を引きずるほどだから、排便のときどれだけの苦痛に見舞われるのか考えたくもない。  
「そうだ、バスタブといえば……」ヴィクトルが、涙が乾いたせいで束になって額に貼りついた黒髪を後ろへ梳いた。「風呂を用意してやろう。医者も風呂はいいと言っていた」  
　勇利は一言も発することなく、巻き毛の毛皮に鼻先を埋めてバスルームへ行くヴィクトルを見つめた。木の破片は片付けられていたがドアには穴が空いたままで、修理まで数日かかるようだ。  
　服を脱ぐのはヴィクトルが手伝ったが、勇利のそこはまだつらく、抱きあげられバスタブへと運ばれるあいだも苦痛の声が漏れる。熱すぎる湯が肌を刺すせいで歯ぎしりしたが、そのうちに慣れて医者の言った通りに身体がほぐれていった。  
　ギプスをつけた手は湯に浸けないよう持ち上げたまま目と鼻だけ外にだして湯に浸かっていると、ベッドルームのほうから苛立った話し声が聞こえてきた。ヴィクトルがギオルギーと話しているようだ。会話の要点くらいは理解できるようになっていたが、細かいところまではわからない。  
　ユーリ本人はまだ見つかっていないが、スマートフォンのほうは見つけたようだ。おおかた焼却炉に捨てたのだろう。捜索は続いており、オタベックを見張っているがまだユーリがコンタクトを取った様子はないらしい。  
　ヴィクトルはギオルギーを怒鳴りつけ出掛けさせると、バスルームに戻ってきた。ヴィクトルの激情を察知した勇利は首の後ろのうぶ毛を本能的に逆立たせ、マフィアの男が近づいてくると湯に深く潜る。  
　だがヴィクトルは微笑んだだけだった。ぎこちない笑みだったが、バスタブの横で屈むと黒髪を引いて頭をださせ、額に口づける。勇利が好きな手つきより荒っぽくなっている。ヴィクトルのなかの時限爆弾が今にも爆発し勇利に襲いかかってくる気配を感じとると、もはや風呂でくつろぐこともできなくなる。  
　ヴィクトルは勇利の髪を洗って梳かしつけ、ときどき首や胸の痣を撫で、心地良く感じることしかしてこなかった。頭のなかで警報が鳴り響いていなかったら、うたた寝してしまいそうだった。  
　ユーリは守ってはくれなかった。このことは絶対に忘れてはいけない。自分を守れるのは自分自身だけだ。  
　勇利はバスタブのふちを握りしめていた。

　ヴィクトルは延期できる会議は日程を変え、そうできない会議には代理でヤコフを行かせた。どうしても外せない仕事を除き、ユーリが見つかるまでは勇利のそばを離れないつもりだった。  
　ここ何年も、ヤコフの願いも空しくヴィクトルは義弟をまったく信用してこなかったが、それで正しかったのだ。とはいえ、この事態は予想をはるかに超えていた。  
　――いつも俺を驚かせてくれるな、弟よ。  
　窓の桟に腰かけた勇利はマッカチンを足元に侍らせ、外の珍しい春の雨を眺めている。  
　ヴィクトルはそれを見つめつつ物思いにふける。  
　勇利はイタリアでの仕事に失敗するだろうと考えていた。大惨事になったところへヴィクトルが颯爽と現れ、まるでナイトのように窮地を救い、勇利の依存を深めて幕引きになるはずだった。  
　勇利を除いた誰もがミケーレは奥手な童貞だと知っていた。最愛の勇利はもちろんのこと、ほかの誰からも誘われたことがない男だ。  
　筋書き通りに物事は運ばなかったが、ヴィクトルの計画の通りにはなった。結局、勇利はヴィクトルのもとへ戻ってきた。身近いのはヴィクトルだけだからだ。それが身近い恐怖だとしても。  
　勇利がユーリに穢されたことを思い出し、ヴィクトルはぎりぎりと奥歯を噛みしめた。はらわたが煮えくりかえり、無意識に手を固く握る。  
　――これは勇利への攻撃なんかじゃない。俺への攻撃だ。  
　ユーリへの嫉妬の炎が燃えさかる。  
　――いつだって俺のものを欲しがる。  
　愛する勇利と築いてきた繋がりのすべてが水泡に帰す不安があったが、逆に勇利はヴィクトルの瞳を見つめてきた。  
　そこにヴィクトルはおのれの魂にまで届き、触れるような闇を見て、気持ちが昂ったせいで下腹にきざした熱をなんとか鎮めなければならなかった。  
　結果論としてはユーリに感謝すべきなのだろう。もちろん殺したあとでの話だ。許されない行為は血であがなわれるべきだ。これは生死を賭けた戦いだった。  
　ノックのあと入ってきたミラが、通りすがりに勇利へ同情のこもった眼差しを向けたが、それは無視された。  
「ヴィーチャ、お客様よ」  
「今はファミリーの一員でない者は入れるな。入れていいのはユーリを連れてきた者だけだと言っただろう」  
　ヴィクトルがそっけなく返す。  
「へえ、俺でもダメかな？」  
　ミラの後ろからひょっこり顔をだした男はブロンドの短髪だが刈りこんだ後頭部は暗色になっており、瞳は若草色だった。  
「タイミングが悪かったみたいだね」  
「クリストフ！　きみならいつでも歓迎だ！」  
　ヴィクトルはぱっと立ちあがると客人と抱擁を交わした。親友と再会したヴィクトルは、いつになくうれしそうだ。ミラが部屋を辞したので、クリスは席について優美に脚を組んだ。  
「どうしてここへ？」  
　その場の勇利に気がねせず話せるよう、ヴィクトルはフランス語へ切り替えた。もっとも勇利は会話に興味もなさそうではある。  
「モスクワで開くオークションのついでに寄ったのさ」  
　クリスの丸メガネがきらりと光る。  
「売るのか買うのか、どっちだ？」  
　ヴィクトルはデスクのへりに腰かけ、腕を組んで尋ねる。  
「売るほうだよ。でも道中でアクシデントに見舞われて、一部の商品がなくなってね」と説明してクリスが重いため息をつく。「きみが親友のピンチに手を貸してくれたらと思ったんだ。たくさんじゃない。上等なのが四か五あればいい」  
　ヴィクトルはその申し出を検討するように人差し指で顎を撫でる。  
「春だから観光客も多い。急な話だが、きっと何人かいいのがいるだろう。男か女かどっちがいい？」  
　気にしない、というふうにクリスが手を振る。  
「どっちでも。両方いるといいけど、こうなるとえり好みできないからね」  
　普段ならこの手の仕事はミラかアナトリーに任せるが、ちょうどアナトリーは不在だし、ミラが希望にそわない人間を連れてきたとクリスから苦情を言われたことがある。青い瞳はその場にいたもう一人に行きつくと、ある閃きに輝いた。  
「勇利」振り向いた勇利へヴィクトルは手を差し伸べる。「おいで」  
　勇利は最初こそびっこを引いていたが、ヴィクトルのもとへ辿りつくころにはしっかりと歩いていた。  
「この子を売りたいと思うか？」  
　とクリスへ尋ねる。クリスは勇利を頭からつま先まで舐めるように見つめ息を呑んだ。  
「おいおい、ヴィクトル、魅力的な子じゃないか。この子はいい値がつくよ。特にアジア人なのがいい。どこで買った？　どうして俺のところで取引してくれなかったんだ！」  
「俺の財産だから買ったわけじゃない」ヴィクトルがきっぱりと答える。「いい餌になると思わないか？　優しい子だから、きみが求めるタイプをきっと惹きつける」  
「Oui,　parfait」クリスがうなずく。「品はいつごろ手に入りそうかな？」  
「準備が必要だから、明日でもいいか？」  
　ヴィクトルが尋ねる。  
「なら明日だ」  
　とクリスは快諾した。  
　ヴィクトルは英語に切り替えると、怪我を負った勇利の手をそっと取った。  
「かわいい勇利」と甘ったるくささやきかける。「親友と俺のために、どうしてもお願いしたいことがあるんだ。まだ体調が悪いとは思うが、難しいことではないし、イタリアでしてもらったような種類の仕事でもない。できそうか？　ギオルギーをサポートにつけるよ」  
　勇利は激しく動揺していたが、固唾を呑んでうなずいた。  
「何をすればいいの？」  
「ちょっと友達を作ってもらうだけさ」クリスはフランス語訛りの英語で告げ、にっこり笑った。「きみくらいの歳で、もちろんかわいい子がいいね」  
　ヴィクトルは、眉をしかめる勇利の頭のうえに浮かぶクエスチョンマークが見えた気がした。  
「どうして？」  
　ヴィクトルは唇を笑みのかたちに吊りあげると、勇利の下唇をなぞりまろい頬を包みこんだ。それ以上は何も尋ねるなという無言の脅迫。勇利はもう回答を求めなかった。  
「本当に美しい子だね、ヴィクトル」クリスが母国語に戻してつぶやく。「さっきはどこで買ったのかって尋ねたけど、百聞は一見にしかずって言うからね。俺も混ぜてくれないか？　このかわいい口が俺のを咥えたところが見たいな」  
「ダメだ！」  
　ヴィクトルは弾かれたように勇利の顔から手を放した。親友のそんな態度は初めてだという顔でクリスが眉をしかめる。  
「怒鳴ることないだろう。聞いただけじゃないか。あいかわらず独占欲が強いね……」  
　ヴィクトルは自分を落ち着かせようと奥歯を噛みしめる。  
「今は怪我をしているんだ」  
「ふうん」クリスが仕方ないというふうに舌打ちする。「怪我じゃなあ。ちょっと激しくしちゃった？　でも口でならできそうじゃない？」  
「いいかげんにしてくれ、クリストフ」  
　ヴィクトルが怒気をはらんだ声で言い放つ。  
「ごめんごめん」とクリスが渋々折れた。「さあ、飲んで騒ごうよ。どうも今日はピリピリしているみたいだからね」

 

　サンクトペテルブルクの宮殿広場。  
　勇利は噴水のへりに座り、大勢の旅行客や地元の人間が通りすぎるのを眺めながら貧乏ゆすりしていた。クリスとその部下たちが身を隠しているのは数メートル先だというのに、その視線が感じられた。  
　その朝、クリスから受けた指示は、要約すると次のようなものだった。  
　六人以内の小グループ。年齢は勇利と同じくらいか歳下。見目がよくて健康的。外国人であることが最重要。ネヴァ川の向こうのとあるバーで開かれるパーティに誘い、跳ね橋が上がる真夜中過ぎまで遊ばせ帰れないようにすること。  
　ここまで聞けば勇利にも誘拐を手伝わされるのだと理解できた。まだ目的はわからないが、その疑問への回答は拒まれてしまった。  
　ヴィクトルもクリスもその人たちを傷つけないという約束だけはしてくれたが、それも勇利の心を軽くしてはくれなかった。  
　物色を始めてもう一時間になるが条件にかなうグループは見つからない。  
　魅力的なカップルや、二三人の友人グループもいたにはいたが、たいていロシア語で楽しそうに話す地元の人か、クリスが求める体型だとは思えない人かのどちらかだった。クリスにどういう体型の人を探しているのか尋ねたら勇利を例として挙げられたが、自分のことを見目がよいと思ったことは一度もない。  
　――アスリートでも探しているってことかな。  
　そうしながら、途中で逃げられるかだろうかとぼんやり考える。とはいえ逃げたとして、どこまで行けるだろう。  
　スケートリンクと屋敷以外で市街地へ出たのは初めてだが、ヴィクトルの部下は隠れられそうな場所を熟知しているようだ。どうにかして追跡を撒けたとして、いつまで隠れていられるだろう。この街の公務員はみなヴィクトルの言いなりだ。  
　土地勘もない人間が、ポケットの数ルーブルだけで逃げきれはしないだろう。きっとイタリアこそが逃亡のチャンスだった。  
　大きな笑い声で現実に引き戻されると、英語で話しながらあちらこちらと指さして盛り上がる四人組が目に留まった。服装や持ち物のロゴからダンサーかスケーターだとわかる。この時期なら、ここでキャンプが開かれても不思議ではない。  
『勇利』  
　唐突に耳のなかのイヤホンから聞こえた声はクリスだ。  
『あのグループだ』  
　屋台で数ルーブルで買った紅茶を掴み立ちあがる。そのグループへそっと歩みより、タイミングをあわせてそのうちの一人の肩にぶつかり、わざと紅茶をこぼした。  
「Ой！　Мне так жаль！」  
　地元の人間と映るよう練習したセリフで謝る。どうやら上手くいったらしく、ぶつかった女性は困った様子で勇利を見つめている。  
「前をよく見ていなくて。本当にごめんなさい！」  
　防水のウインドブレーカーを水滴が滑りおち、女性は大丈夫というふうに微笑んで手を振った。  
「気にしないで。ロシア語話せるの？」  
「少しね」勇利はぎこちない笑みを浮かべ、通訳を頼んだりしてこないようにと祈る。「学生なんだ」  
「そりゃあいい！」金髪の青年の片方が快活に笑う。「パーティする場所を探しているんだ。昨日こっちへ来たばっかりなんだよ」  
「へえ、どこに泊まっているの？」  
　勇利が尋ねる。  
「ヴァシリエフスキー島だよ」と青年が答える。「サンクトペテルブルクじゃ、たいていのものは本土のほうにあるんだよね。だから夜までこっちでもオーケイだよ」  
「そっか、だったらドゥムスカヤ通りのポイズンっていうバーはどう？　アメリカの曲やロックのカラオケもたくさんあるんだ」と指図された通りに提案する。「ぼくもちょうど今夜行くつもりだったんだ。一緒にどうかな。よかったら電話番号を教えるよ？」  
　女性がうれしそうに携帯電話を取りだした。  
「楽しそうね！」  
　勇利は暗記しておいた番号をスラスラと答えた。繋がる先はクリスが管理する携帯電話だ。  
「あ、ところで、ぼくはイチロウっていうんだ」  
「わたしはケイシー。こっちはレイチェル、ベン、それからアーロンよ。あと二人いるんだけど、さっきから教会で自撮りに夢中になっちゃってて。たぶん二人も来るわ」ケイシーがニッコリ笑う。「教えてくれてありがとう。今夜また会えるのよね？」  
「うん、よろしく」勇利は作り笑いをしてうなずいた。「紅茶のこと、本当にごめんね」  
『よくやった。バンへ戻れ』  
　勇利はほっと息をつき、人混みのなかをうろうろしながら通りの端へ停まるバンへ戻る。車内にはクリス、その部下二人、そしてギオルギーが詰めこまれており、ドアを開くと勇利を乗せた。  
　クリスが座席から振り返り微笑む。  
「すばらしいよ。ヴィクトルには、これからも勇利を貸してもらえるように言わなくちゃね」  
　勇利は座席で身をすくめ、ヴィクトルが自分の定期レンタルにノーと言ってくれるよう願った。きっとこれくらいの頼みごとは聞いてもらえるだろう。  
　大きく息を吸いこみ、屋敷への道すがら車窓を流れる光景を見つめる。バーへ行く夜更けになるまでは、おとなしくしているつもりだろう。夏に近づくにつれ暗い時間は減っていくから、作戦は短時間のうちに実行されることになるはずだ。

 

　刻一刻と勇利の不安は膨らんだ。おそらく無辜の人々の命をおびやかすことに加担しようとしている。彼らの運命を決定づけるのは勇利でなくとも、咎があることには変わりない。ヴィクトルやクリスとやっていることは同じだ。  
　固唾を呑む。両手が震えている。深く息をつき目を見開き、バーの騒がしい音楽を意識の外へ追いやった。  
　バーテンダーが仏頂面でグラスを差しだした。  
「店のおごりだ」  
　勇利は面食らいつつもグラスを受けとった。この分はヴィクトルが支払うのか、このバーテンダーがヴィクトルの手下なのか。  
　言えるのはただ、ここに一服盛られたら死体になって裏通りに捨てられるということだけだ。グラスの中身をあおると液体が喉を焼き緊張をほぐしていく。毒殺される心配はなさそうだった。  
「イチロウ？」  
　声のほうへ振り返ると手を振るケイシーが視界に入り、胸が塞いだ。彼らが来なければいいと心のどこかで思っていた。  
　もちろん来なかったとして、バーにはすでに酔っぱらった候補者がいるのだから、クリスはそのなかの誰かを勇利に勧誘させるだろう。酔客はろくでなしばかりのようだから、そのほうがまだマシに思える。  
　勇利は笑顔の仮面を張りつけ手を振り返した。  
「こんばんは、また会えてよかった。一杯おごるよ」  
「悪いね、いいのか？」  
　ベンが喜んでバーテンダーへ注文を伝える。  
「ねえ、イチロウは何を勉強しているの？」  
　レイチェルがフルーツ系のカクテルを受けとって尋ねる。  
「うん、国際学部のロシア語専攻なんだ」  
　答えて、注文もしていないのにバーテンダーが寄こしたドリンクを掻きまぜる。  
「面白そうね」  
　と純真な笑みが返ってくる。そういう人のよさは裏目に出るだけだというのに。  
「わたしたちはスケートキャンプに来たの。スポルチーヴナヤでやるのよ」  
　胸の痛みは増すばかりで、勇利は二杯目を一気に干した。アイススケーターだと気づいていたはずなのに、よりにもよって、あの群衆のなかから彼らを選んでしまった。  
「ロシアの人ってみんなスケートが上手らしいわね。イチロウはスケートしたことある？」  
　ケイシーが勇利の隣に来てバーカウンターへもたれかかる。  
「少しね」勇利は空っぽのグラスに口をつけたままつぶやいた。「でもぜんぜんダメだった」  
「公開レッスンへいらっしゃいよ。教えてあげるわ」と親切な言葉が返ってくる。「あとで来る友達がね、来シーズンのグランプリシリーズへ出場するのよ。勝ち進んでほしいわ！」  
「へえ……」  
　ということは彼らみな、それなりのスケーターに違いない。あとで来るというスケーターまで姿を消したらちゃんと捜索してくれるかもしれないという期待が頭をよぎるが、実際は望み薄だ。  
「そうなんだ。じゃあその子が来たら、ぼくからも幸運を祈ってあげたいな」  
「ええ、お願いね。アーロンったらもうカラオケへ行ったみたいね。わたしたちも行きましょう！」レイチェルが肩をすくめる。「アーロンは歌が下手くそなのよ。耳を塞いだほうがいいわ」  
　一時間前から騒音には無頓着になっていたから、どれだけ音痴だろうが勇利はかまわなかった。数分おきに腕時計を盗み見ては長針と短針が真上で重なるのを待つ。十一時になろうとしているが空にはまだ陽の名残りがあるから、車載カメラを気にするクリスたちはまだ動けない。  
　勇利のつけ――というよりヴィクトルのつけで次々に注文を追加する、仲のいい青年たちを店に留まらせるのは難しくない。  
「ジョージとピチットは来ないの？」  
　ベンがへそを曲げたように言う。  
　――ピッチト……くん……？  
　メガネの奥で瞳が瞠られる。  
　 ――まさか。ただの偶然だ。  
　とはいえロシアでピチットなんて名前にそうそう出くわすだろうか。  
「こっちへ向かっているって！」  
　ケイシーが頬を朱に染め、やたらと大きな声で叫んだ。  
「ピチットからメールが来たわ。 マーシュ……」乗合いタクシーのことを言おうとして噛む。「マルシュルートカに乗ったそうよ。跳ね橋が上がってホテルへ帰れなくなっちゃったから、ここで合流して飲みにいこうって」  
「イチロウも来いよ！」アーロンが勇利の肩へ腕を回す。「朝までパーティだ！どんどん飲もうよ！」  
　そのときイヤホンから声が聞こえた。  
『その友達なら我々のバンだ。ルイスが二人の乗客と外にいると言っていた。バーへ連れて行くということで乗せたそうだ。我々は残りの人間を処理する』  
　勇利はぎゅっと目を閉じがっくりとうなだれ、彼らに手を出さないでくれるよう願いながらアーロンへ返事した。  
「うん、そうだね。行くよ」  
　勘定を持たなくてすむのは助かった。アーロンがニタニタしながら勇利を捕まえ、逃げる隙も与えず客のあいだを縫ってドアまで引っぱっていく。  
　店を出ると、そこには白いバンが停車していた。ドアが開き、キャップを後ろ向きにかぶり黒いマスクをした浅黒い肌の人物が見えた。  
「遅いぞ！　なかは盛りあがってるぜ！」  
　勇利は唐突に我に返り、アーロンから逃れようともがいた。バンから降りてきたのは、大学時代のルームメイトで長年の親友のピチット・チュラノンだった。  
　――ダメだ。ダメだダメだダメだ！  
　タイ人の青年はバンに潜む危険など露知らず、楽しそうに笑っている。  
　――ピチットくんを逃がすんだ！  
「ピチット、どこをほっつき歩いていたんだ？　遅いじゃないか！」  
　ベンが友人を押しのけバンへ乗りこむ。  
「急がば回れって言うでしょ？」  
　ピチットが答えるうちにも残りの友人たちが乗りこんでいく。  
『勇利、バンに乗れ。すぐにだ』  
　鋭い声に勇利は飛びあがった。うつむいて顔を隠すと若いスケーターたちに背を向けて乗車しドアを閉める。勇利の話がでず、ピチットも気づかないでいてくれるよう願う。  
　――ピチットくん……！  
　数ヶ月ぶりに見知った顔をみたいせいで涙があふれそうになり、鼻の奥がつんとした。何があっても親友だけは守りたかった。  
　六人組は酔っぱらっておしゃべりに興じており、勇利のことはおろか、バーなど一軒もなく、いかがわしい建物が並ぶ暗い通りへ入ったことすら気にする様子もない。  
　フロントガラス越しに大きな倉庫のシャッターが上がるのが見えた。  
　――今しかない！  
「ピチットくん」  
　手を伸ばし、腕を力まかせに掴む。骨折したほうの手を使っていた。  
「え、だれ……」ピチットが口をぽかんと開いて目を瞠る。「そんな……。ゆう――」  
　勇利はバンのドアを開くとピチットを放りだした。  
「逃げて！」  
　運転席のルイスが悪態をつき急にアクセルを踏んだせいで、勇利はバランスを崩しシートへ叩きつけられる。  
　ほかのスケーターたちも突然の揺れに悲鳴をあげていた。商品を迎え入れるとすぐにシャッターが下ろされ、バンが耳をつんざくような音を立てて停まる。  
　ルイスが罵声とともに振り返り、勇利の喉元を掴むとフランス語でわめき散らした。ユーリに負わされた痣の上からさらに絞めつけられ、茶色の瞳から涙がこぼれる。  
　運転席のドアが開き、クリスが部下を見て顔をしかめた。  
「ルイス、やめておけ。放すんだ」  
　ルイスは渋々従い、華奢な身体をシートへ投げ捨てた。折れた手首をぶつけた勇利は低く呻き、身体を丸めて固まる。降って湧いたような災難に叫び声が響き、すべてのドアが開かれ若者たちが引きずりだされたようで車体がぐらぐら揺れている。  
　ヴィクトルの声が耳に飛びこんできた。勇利を乱暴に扱ったルイスを叱責しているようだ。  
　脅えながら勇利がゆっくりと身を起こして開いたドアの外を見ると、スケーターたちがヴィクトルだかクリスだかの部下に取りおさえられているところだった。  
「こいつが一人逃がしやがったんだ！」  
　ルイスが非難するように勇利を指し、ヴィクトルへ訴える。  
「いいえ、逃がしてないわよ」  
　ミラが抵抗するピチットを捕え軽い足取りでやってきたので、勇利は痛みも忘れバンから這いでた。  
「ピチットくん！」  
「勇利！」  
　叫ぶピチットの瞳にはすでに涙があふれている。  
「知り合いなのか……？」  
　ヴィクトルが息を呑み、手袋に包まれた指を唇へあてる。二人を凝視する瞳が鋭く光る。  
「そうか、それは運が悪かったな。クリス、申し訳ないがその男は渡せない。きみの客へ勇利のことが漏れると厄介なんだ」  
　言って、仕立てのいいスーツの懐から銃を取りだし、ミラが組み伏せたピチットへ歩みよる。  
「リスクは排除しなければならない。わかってくれるだろう？」  
　冷たい銃口が勇利の親友の額に押しあてられる。  
「ヴィクトル！」  
　勇利はあらん限りの声で叫び、痛む身体に鞭打って男のもとへ駆けた。  
「Нет! Пожалуйста!」震える手でヴィクトルの腕に縋り、親友の盾になる。「Пожалуйста 、ヴィーチャ。この人を殺さないで」  
　泣きながら銃を下げるように懇願する。だがその腕はびくともせず、青い瞳だけが探るように勇利を見つめ思案している。  
「勇利、俺にどうしろと言うんだ？　若くて見目がいい南アジアの男で、 マーケットでは絶対にいい値がつく。かわいそうだが、この男が誰かに何か言って、おまえの居場所が通報されるようなリスクは冒せない。おまえがいつだって俺を満たしてくれるから、もう娼夫も必要ない」  
　勇利は心臓が口から飛びだすかと思った。何のためにこんなことをさせられたのか理解し、スーツに包まれた腕を握りしめる。  
　――人身売買……。  
　クリストフはセックスドールを売るために若者を集めていたのだ。  
「ヴィーチャ、お願いします……」  
「俺だってせっかくの収入源を失うんだ。ヴィクトル、きみのファミリーにこの坊やと遊びたいってやつはいないのか？」とクリスが口をはさんだ。「どうせなら殺さず使ってもらったほうがうれしいね。優秀な部下へのご褒美にするっていうのはどうだい？　でなきゃ客人へのプレゼントにするのは？　俺もオークションが終わったら試着してみたいなあ。この子、きっと締まりがいいよ」  
「はーい！」ミラが膝をつきピチットの腕を取ると、頬を触れあわせた。「わたし、この子と遊びたいわ」  
　ヴィクトルは険しい顔で南アジアの青年をじろじろと見まわしていたが、唐突に武器を引っこめた。  
「いいだろう。大事なファミリーがオモチャを欲しがっているんだ。だがそのうち役に立たなくなったら処分する」  
　勇利はその場に泣き崩れた。  
「クリス、きみの大切な商品を点検しようか？」  
　ヴィクトルが腕を広げて尋ねる。倉庫のなかでは、無理やり裸に剥かれたケイシーとアーロン、ベン、レイチェルの嗚咽と悲鳴が響いている。  
　ミラが退くやいなやピチットは勇利のほうへ腕を泳がせ、固い抱擁を交わし胸に突っぷした。二人とも泣いている。  
「勇利、勇利！　よかった！　生きていたんだね！」  
「ごめん……」勇利も放してたまるかとばかりに親友を抱えすすりあげる。「本当に、ごめん……！」  
　ピチットがわずかに目をあげ涙に濡れた顔を曇らせる。  
「勇利、血が出ているよ……」  
　見おろすと、勇利のジーンズの股が赤く汚れ、コンクリートの床に小さな赤い水たまりができていた。ピチットは水たまりの赤色を指で掬うと光にかざして見つめた。  
　その血がピチットの肌へこびりついてしまいそうで、勇利は身震いした。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 512 ( Lamb of God )　Japanese Translation by Ryu Hiyoko
> 
> 六本の閂が空にかかる  
> からっぽの壁が四方を囲み時間を奪う  
> 軽率なひとことで人生を失う  
> 恐ろしい新世界が中で待ちかまえている
> 
> 狼みたいな生存本能  
> 心に獣を飼い　弱さを遠ざけろ  
> 眠っていた原始の衝動を呼び覚ませないなら  
> 背を震わせたままになる
> 
> 時は過ぎ去り　目の前には平穏なんてない  
> なのに時間の歯車は噛んで止まったまま
> 
> 両手が赤く染まる  
> 未来は黒く染まる  
> 自分が誰かわからない　ほかの誰かになってしまった  
> 両手が赤く染まる
> 
> 精神分裂みたいに記憶喪失  
> きみの過去に、愛したすべてにさよならの挨拶を  
> きみが暮らした外の世界を忘れて  
> あいつらがチケットを買い　もうきみは乗りこんだ
> 
> 時は過ぎ去り　目の前には平穏なんてない  
> なのに時間の歯車は噛んで止まったまま
> 
> 両手が赤く染まる  
> 未来は黒く染まる  
> 自分が誰かわからない　ほかの誰かになってしまった  
> 両手が赤く染まる
> 
> 新しいメンバーはすぐにルールを覚える  
> 銃口が隠れてきみを狙おうとしている  
> 少しでも変な動きを見せたら風穴を空けられる  
> ここでは気安くおしゃべりできない　血であがなうことになる
> 
> 六本の閂が空にかかる  
> からっぽの壁が四方を囲み時間を奪う
> 
> 両手が赤く染まる  
> 未来は黒く染まる  
> 自分が誰かわからない　ほかの誰かになってしまった  
> 両手が赤く染まる
> 
> 　この曲は、ボーカルのランディが、ライブに訪れたチェコ共和国にて拘留された経験をもとに書かれたそうです。その後、裁判によりランディは無罪が確定しましたが、拘留された牢が「512」番でした。  
> 　ということが、ローリング・ストーン誌（音楽や政治、大衆文化を扱うアメリカの雑誌）のウェブサイトのインタビューに書いてありました。 [ソース](http://www.rollingstone.com/music/news/lamb-of-god-on-how-prison-inspired-raging-new-song-512-20150608)
> 
> 　複数の意味を持つ単語が使われ、聞く人の想像によって様々な意味に取れる詩になっています。  
> 　Kashoku さんの言葉を参考に作品に沿う解釈を試みましたが力不足で申し訳ありません。  
> 　詩には I と You が登場し、ぼくがきみに話しかける形式です。変質した勇利＝ぼく、元の勇利＝きみ、なのかな。  
> 　元の歌詞はわかりやすい英語なので、気になるかたは元の英語歌詞を読んでみてください。  
> 　 四行目 "A grave new world" が、ディストピア小説「すばらしい新世界（原題 Brave new world）」のパロディになっているところなどオシャレです。


	11. From the Pinnacle to the Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　何度も暴力を受けたり脅されたりするうちに、希望を持つことをやめてしまった。ひざまずいて他人のものを咥えるうちに、それが日々の習慣なってしまった。他人の精液が脚のあいだをしたたり落ちる感触が、生涯続いて当然と思えるようになってしまった。  
> 　それに耐えさえすれば、その晩は後ろを拡げようとする四本の指にわずらわされることなくゆっくり眠れるという見返りもあった。  
> 　――ついさっきも、してきたんだよ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 著者まえがき
> 
> 　みなさん、この章は、おいしいワインかウイスキーを飲みながら読むことをお勧めします。たくさんの波乱が起こります。急展開です。  
> 　またタンブラーのフォロワーのみなさん、オメルタのオメガバースパロについてたくさんの質問や応援をありがとうございます！　この作品を書くとき、いただいた質問やご意見にインスパイアされました！  
> 　※反感は甘んじて受けいれます。

　勇利は乱暴にデスクに押しつけられ、悲鳴を噛み殺した。  
　長い腕に絡めとられると背にはヴィクトルの胸がひたりとつき、顎を力づくで掴まれる。顎をぎりぎりとしめられ、マフィアの男の唇が耳朶に触れる。  
　勇利は唇を噛み嗚咽をこらえた。耐えなければならない。ピチットのために。  
「今日は俺の顔に泥を塗るつもりだったのかな、ゆうり？」  
　じっとり絡みつくような声音で、名を長く伸ばして発音される。勇利は両目をぎゅっとつむり、固定された頭を懸命に横に振る。  
「ち、違う」  
「よりによって俺の友人やファミリーの前で」  
　頬を擦りつける仕草こそ甘いが、勇利にはヴィクトルが一触即発の状態だとわかっていた。  
「ねえ、かわいい勇利。俺はいつだって、何だって、おまえの望みを叶えてきただろう？」  
　言って腰を突きあげ、組み敷いた身体をデスクの角へと押しつける。痛みに息を呑み、勇利の目の奥が熱くなる。  
「ヴィーチャ、お願い。友達なんだ！」  
「だから生かしておくわけにはいかないんだ」ヴィクトルが返す。「だが安心していい。あの男の使用期限が切れたら、俺が両目のまんなかを撃ち抜いてやる。わかったか、любовь моя？」  
　熱く苦い涙が勇利の頬を滑りおちた。娼館へ売り飛ばされがほうがまだマシだったかもしれないほどの最悪の未来。そこへ親友を陥れてしまった。真夜中の倉庫で、あのままヴィクトルに殺されたほうがきっと幸せだっただろう。親友を酷い目に遭わせた自分を許しようがない。  
「勇利、俺はわかったかどうか聞いたんだ」  
　ヴィクトルはもう一度言うと、顎を掴んでいないほうの手で脅すように手首のギブスを撫でる。勇利が慌ててうなずくと、ヴィクトルは微笑んで青白い唇の端へ口づけた。  
「いい子だ。さあ、涙を拭いて、マイ・ラブ。今日したことへの謝罪をさせてやる」  
　言って身体を起こすと勇利を仰向けに返し、足元へ跪かせた。  
　勇利は何も言われずともヴィクトルのベルトへ手を伸ばし、ファスナを下げるとスラックスとボクサーパンツに包まれていた柔らかいものを取りだした。ほとんど優美とも言える手つきでそれを口内へ招じいれる。男の関心を現実からそらすように。  
　ヴィクトルの自身を舌で舐め口内で愛撫することに、食べたり呼吸したりするのと同じくらいに慣れてしまった。なんといっても勇利がヴィクトルを引きとめたぶんだけピチットの寿命が延びるのだ。  
　それを励みに舐めて吸ってを繰りかえすうち、口のなかのものは重みを増して張りつめ、塩からい先走りが唾液と混じりあった。時間を稼ぐためのゆっくりとした口愛はヴィクトルのお気に召したようで、甘い吐息が漏れ、長い指が黒髪を掻きまわす。  
　ヴィクトルはやがてじれったくなったようで腰を揺らしはじめた。長時間の奉仕で顎が痛みを訴えていたが、勇利が舌を下顎に張りつかせるようにし顎も緩め肉茎を根本まで飲みこむと、銀色の下生えに鼻が埋まった。  
　ヴィクトルが頭を反らせ、喘ぎながらオルガズムに自身を震わせると、熱液が勇利の喉奥へ放たれる。欲情のしるしを受けとめきった勇利の頭を大きな手が抱き、口内のものをゆっくりと引き抜く。勇利は喉を詰まらせることもなく最後の一滴まで飲みほしていた。  
　経験もなく奥手だった自分が、こんなに巧く口で男に奉仕するようになるなんてと思うと気分が落ちこむ。  
　ヴィクトルはてのひらを滑らせ熱い頬を包むと、勇利を引きよせて立ちあがらせ唇を重ねた。角度をつけ、舌で何度も歯列をなぞり上顎を舐め、恋人を味わい尽くす。  
「謝罪の気持ちは受けとったよ。俺は優しくて寛大な男だから、友人に会うのも許してやる」  
　勇利は期待に胸を膨らませ、瞳をぱっと輝かせた。  
「Спасибо、ヴィーチャ」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利を引きよせ、まろい頬についばむようなキスを贈る。  
「ああ、こんなふうにロシア語を話してくれると俺がどんな気分になるか、おまえにはわからないだろうね……。しっかり勉強しているね、勇利。とても嬉しいよ」  
　だが実際、勇利にはわかっていた。よく理解していたと言っていい。だからこそこれまでヴィクトルに殺されずにすみ、ピチットの命を救うこともできた。今のところはだが。  
　勇利はヴィクトルにぴったりと寄りそい執務室を出て、屋敷の裏のほうへ廊下を歩いていく。そのあたりへは立ち入りを禁じられていたから、あまり来たことがない。  
　ヴィクトルがキーパッドへ暗証番号を打ちこんで解錠し、ドアを細く開いた。  
「俺が勇利の立場だったら、友人には何をすべきかじっくり教えてやるだろう。おとなしくしていれば長生きできる」  
　ヴィクトルはキーパッドを身体で隠すような位置へ立ちはしたが、恋人が覗きみるとは微塵も考えなかったようだ。  
　――0317*  
　勇利はハラハラしながらヴィクトルが遠くへ行ったのを見送ると部屋へ飛びこんだ。隅にマットレスが置かれているだけの狭い部屋。ちょっとした事務室だったのだろう。  
「ピチットくん！」  
　ピチットはベッドから飛び起きると友人へ駆けよった。  
「勇利！」  
「ごめん。なんて謝れば……本当にごめん……」  
　親友の肩口に顔を埋め、呪文のように何度もそう繰り返す。  
「大丈夫」ピチットは勇利を強く抱きかえしたが、声に含まれる震えは隠しようがなかった。「大丈夫だから、勇利。逃げる方法を考えようよ。ね？」  
「無理だよ。無理なんだよ……！」勇利は叫んで身を振りほどく。「逃げる方法なんてないんだ！」  
「勇利、誘拐されたのは一人じゃないんだよ。世界で活躍するフィギュアスケーターが二人もだ！　捜索は再開、規模だって二倍にしてくれる！　ぼくがサンクトペテルブルクにいるってことは知られているしね」  
　ピチットが語気を強めたが、勇利は頭を振った。信じたくてたまらないけれど、希望を持つのは愚かなことだ。いつか自由になれるなどと思うのは。  
「ダメなんだよ。ロシアのマフィアに捕まったんだ。役人なんてみんなマフィアの言いなりなんだ！」  
　ピチットが固唾を呑み、頬の乾きかけた涙を拭った。  
「だったらどうするの？」  
「それは……」勇利は震える喉で絞りだす。「言われた通りにするんだ……」  
　目をそらしたピチットの口から、言葉の意味を悟ったような嗚咽が漏れた。  
「そうしてきたの……？」  
「うん」  
　と答えるかすれ声に、重ねてきた時間が滲む。  
「そんなのいやだ」ピチットは鼻をすすると粗末なベッドへ腰かけた。「だいたいなんで勇利が捕まらなくちゃいけなかったの？　どうやってここへ来たの？　勇利の親からはヤクザに連れていかれたって聞いたよ。なんでロシアにいるの？」  
　勇利はピチットの隣に正座すると、どこから始めたものかと逡巡した。半年経つがまだわからないこともある。  
「ヤクザに攫われたのは本当だよ。ヴィクトルの命令だった」  
「ヴィクトル？　ぼくを殺そうとした銀髪の人？」  
　ピチットは恐ろしい情景を思い出したようだった。数時間前のできごととは思えず、ずいぶん昔のことのように感じられる。  
「うん」青い毛布のほうに視線を落したまま勇利がうなずく。「あの人はパハーン、つまりボスなんだ。ぼくのスケートを見たらしい。ソチだよ。それで……」言いさして身をすくめる。「僕が欲しいと思ったんだって」  
「勇利を欲しいって？」  
　ピチットはすっとんきょうな声をあげると、答えを知るのを恐れるようにとまどいがちに口にだす。勇利はため息をついて膝を抱えた。  
「言葉通りの意味だよ……」  
「そんな……」  
　うなだれて、ピチットが親友へ腕を回したので、勇利は温かな胸にもたれかかり静かに涙を流した。  
「なんでそんな落ち着いていられるの！　あいつは勇利に……、勇利に酷いことをしたのに！」  
　勇利は親友の肩に鼻を押しつけた。何度も暴力を受けたり脅されたりするうちに、希望を持つことをやめてしまった。ひざまずいて他人のものを咥えるうちに、それが日々の習慣なってしまった。他人の精液が脚のあいだをしたたり落ちる感触が、生涯続いて当然と思えるようになってしまった。  
　それに耐えさえすれば、その晩は四本の指が後ろを拡げる感触にわずらわされることなくゆっくり眠れるという見返りもあった。  
　――ついさっきも、してきたんだよ。  
　勇利は胸の裡だけで言い訳し、「うん、酷いことをされた」と静かにうなずいた。「たぶん、ぼくは慣れちゃったんだと思う。言われた通りにしていれば乱暴されることもないし。優しいときもあるんだよ……花束をくれたり、コックさんに頼んでカツ丼を作ってくれたり……」  
「でも勇利の手を折った！」  
　ピチットは涙ながらに憤慨する。  
「これはあの人じゃないんだ」  
　思わず擁護したが、ヴィクトルのせいで怪我をしたことだってあった。  
　ピチットが握りしめたこぶしをマットレスへ叩きつけた。  
「そういう問題じゃないよ。このままマフィアにレイプされろって、慣れろっていうの。戦わなくちゃ！」  
　かっと頭に血が上り、勇利はピチットを押しやってベッドを下りた。身体の横で握りしめたこぶしがわなわなと震える。  
「抵抗したら血が出るまでレイプされた。首を絞められて、黒い痣が何カ月も消えなかった！　その次は自殺することに決めた。でも死ぬ前に捕まった！　この前は抵抗したら手を折られた。ぼくを助けると言ってくれた人からレイプされて、肛門が裂けたから縫った！　ぼくは戦ってきたんだ！」  
　言い終えた頃には全身が嗚咽で震えていた。ピチットは黒い瞳を衝撃と恐怖に見開き両手で口を覆っている。  
「ぼくだって戦ったんだ……」  
　ピチットが、崩れようとする勇利を受けとめベッドへ掛けさせる。  
「戦ったんだ……戦ってきたんだ……」  
「そんな、酷い……ごめん……勇利、もう大丈夫だよ……」と親友をあやす。「ぼく、知らなくて……本当にごめん……」  
「ぼくも知らなかった……」なにもかもが涙でぼやける。「あそこにピチットくんがいたなんて……！」  
「いいよ、いいんだ」ピチットも一緒になって泣きじゃくっていた。「仕方ないよ。勇利のせいじゃない！」  
「ピチットくんは、ぼくみたいな目に遭わせたくない」親友の胸に顔を埋めて言う。「誰にも、絶対に、こんなつらい思いをさせたくない」  
「ぼくなら大丈夫だよ」しっかりと勇利を胸に抱き、声に力をこめる。「気にしないでよ。大丈夫だから」  
　こんな場所で、その言葉がどれだけの意味を持つだろう。  
　だが勇利はピチットの腕のなかで、ロシアへ連れてこられて初めて人心地つけた。かつてのように、抱きしめようと伸ばされた手を払いのけなかった。親友から感じる温度は温かで純粋で、骨身に染みた疲労を溶かしてくれる。  
　早朝であり、勇利は徹夜だったので、嗚咽が収まるとともにまぶたが重くなっていく。ピチットの腕が、自分を守ってくれる毛布のように感じられた。それは長らく欲していたものだった。

 

　腕を掴む手に、勇利ははっと目を覚ました。狭いベッドでピチットと一緒になって眠っていたらしく、ヤコフがこちらを見つめていた。年嵩の男の顔にはいつもと同じ一文字に結んだ口と昏い目がついているだけで、何の感情も表れていない。  
「ヴィーチャが面会は終わりだと言っとるぞ」  
　勇利が息を呑んでうなずきベッドから起きあがると、その動きでピチットが目を覚ました。  
「もう行かないと」  
　言って、勇利が親友の手を撫でる。  
「勇利！」  
　ピチットが手を掴んで引き戻したが、勇利は唇を噛んで手を振りはらい、振り返ろうとはしなかった。親友の顔を見たらその場にくずおれてしまいそうだったからだ。  
「Где（どこ）？」  
「Твоя　комната（おまえの部屋だ）」  
　ヤコフが答え、ピチットを部屋に一人残してドアを閉めたので、勇利はうなずいて廊下を歩いていく。  
　ヤコフが後をついてきているか見もしなかった。窓から明るい日射しが注いでいたが、春と夏のロシアでは時間を測るアテにはならない。ピチットと眠っていたのは短い時間で、まだ早朝のようだ。  
　ヴィクトルの部屋の扉を開くとマッカチンが駆けてきたので頭を撫でてやった。  
「勇利、来たね」ボクサーパンツを身に着けただけのヴィクトルがバスルームから出てきた。「疲れているね。熱い風呂を入れてあげたから入るといい。そうしたら、俺が出掛けるまえに一緒に少し眠ろう」  
　勇利はただため息をつき、服を脱ぐとバスルームへ向かう。本当はベッドへ倒れこみたかったが、熱い風呂は医者からの指示だ。  
　ヴィクトルのことだから、ピチットは好むと好まざるとにかかわらず、どこかへやられてしまうかもしれない。勇利がこっそり親友へ会える可能性は低い。ユーリもまだ見つからないので、ギオルギーが勇利の護衛についている。最初からミラを監視役につけてくれていたら、あんなことは起こらなかったのにと思う。それはヴィクトルもわかっているだろう。  
　風呂の湯は熱いというには熱すぎたが、徐々に身を浸しながら勇利は唇を噛んで痛みに身をまかせた。  
　自分の行いにふさわしい痛みだと思えた。身体は高温に慣れていったが水面下の肌は真っ赤になり、上にあげている手首から先とははっきりと色が異なる。疲労に襲われ、まぶたが重くなるとともにバスタブの縁に頭を預けた。

 

　マッカチンに顔を舐められ、勇利は目を覚ました。まばたきして目を開くと、寝巻きのシャツとパンツを着てシーツのなかだった。バスタブのなかで眠ってしまったらしい。ため息がでたが、ヴィクトルが出掛けたあとだとわかるとうれしかった。  
　メガネを手探りしてかけるとシーツから抜けだす。ドアを開いてキッチンへ向かうと、ついてくるギオルギーが視界に入ったが、マッカチンもまたかかとを追いかけてきた。  
「スリーピング・ビューティーが、やっとお目覚めね」キッチンの隅で食事を用意していたミラが含み笑いをして、足取りも軽やかに近づいてきた。「そうそう、今朝のあなたのお友達はなかなかだったわ」  
　食事の皿へ伸ばしかけた勇利の手が止まる。心臓が凍りつき、血の気が引く。  
　――今、なんて……？　いったい何をしたの……？  
　ミラがクスクス笑って果実を口へ放りこむ。  
「やだ、そんな顔しないで。ごはんの前に手でしてあげただけよ。あの子の肌ってばすべすべだったわ。未経験なのかしら？」  
　勇利は唇を震わせ、皿を取りあげるとキッチンカウンターへ叩きつけた。音を立てて破片が飛び散る。  
「ピチットくんにはちょっかい出さないで」  
　叫んで、陶器と食べ物の破片を投げつけると、ミラがケラケラ笑ってふざけて悲鳴をあげる。ギオルギーが暴れる手首を捕え、飛び道具から勇利を引き離した。  
「やめろ。もう片方の手も折られたいのか」と凄む。「おまえが望んだんだ。それを忘れるな」  
「そんなことない」  
　勇利が弱々しく首を振って後ずさるとテーブルにぶつかり、乗っていた何かが落ちて壊れた。  
　ギオルギーが苛立ちもあらわに勇利の髪を掴み、部屋へと廊下を引きずる。  
「おまえの友達は運がいいんだぞ。ミラは食事を持っていってやったんだ。分別ある行動をしなければ、二人ともロクな目に遭わないぞ」部屋へ勇利を押しこみドアノブを握る。「行儀よくできるようになるか、ヴィクトルが帰るかするまでここから出るな。俺はどちらでもいいがな」  
　目の前でドアが閉まり、勇利はドアを背にずるずるとへたりこんだ。涙があふれる。マッカチンこそいなかったが、震えながも平静になっていく。  
　――ギオルギーの言う通りだ。全部ぼくのせいだ。  
　ピチットをこの運命に陥れた。  
　――ぼくのせいだ。ぼくのせいだ……。

 

「ヴィクトル、不良品をはねたあとの金額より多いじゃないか」クリスがルーブルの札束を積みあげ鼻唄まじりに言う。「普通は二〇パーセントだろう？」  
「いいよ」ヴィクトルが気にするなというふうに手を振る。「友人は一〇パーセントだ」  
　車内では二人だけの会話がなされていた。クリスは髭を刈りそろえた顎を撫で頭を振った。  
「二〇取っておいてよ、ヴィクトル。それにちょっとしたニュースがあるんだ」  
　言われたぶんの札束を取り、ヴィクトルは訝しげに友人を見やる。  
「どうせ悪いニュースだろ」  
　クリスは足を組むと、バックシートの物入れから書類入れを取って開いた。  
「あの坊やのことを調べたんだ。きみのかわいい勇利が一生懸命になって助けただろう？　それもそのはずだよ」  
　とピチットの写真が貼られた用紙をヴィクトルへ手渡す。  
「フィギュアスケーター……勇利と同じだ……」  
　ならばピチットが勇利と親しくても不思議ではない。  
「タイのナンバーワン・スケーターだそうだよ」  
　ヴィクトルが耳をそばだてた。  
「タイ……？」  
　クリスがまた別の用紙を渡す。勇利とピチットが一緒に写った写真。  
「俺の言いたいことがわかるだろう？」  
　ヴィクトルの背がこわばり、苛立たしげに目尻がひくつく。  
「この少年がいるのはタイでなくロシアだ。タイの役人は手なずけられないかもしれないが、こっちなら俺の手のうちだ。もし捜索の手が及んだとしてもサンクトペテルブルクは一切協力しない」  
「できるかなあ」クリスはそう冷やかすと、ヴィクトルと向きあうよう座りなおす。「南アジアはきみや同盟のシマじゃない。スンギルのシマだ。きみらはまったく接点がない。スンギルは南アジアのスケーターに興味なんてないだろうが、一歩間違えば抗争が起こる。ピュアでおいしい坊やかもしれないけど、そこまでして保護する価値はあるのかな。嗅ぎまわられる前に海にでも捨てるのが得策だと思うね」  
　ヴィクトルは歯噛みして、手に持った写真を親指で撫でる。  
　――クリスの言う通りだ。  
　スンギルとは長年に渡り不和が続いており、敵愾心を抱かせるようなきっかけがあれば戦火が広がって、ただでは終わらないだろう。  
「だが……勇利になんて説明すればいいんだ。教えてほしいものだね」  
「俺なら恋人の軽はずみな行動も、ゴージャスな宝石と花の贈りもので忘れてあげるけどなあ」クリスが微笑む。「ヴィクトル、これはチャンスじゃない？　バラバラになった心の欠片を、そばにいて拾い集めてあげられるのは誰だい？」  
　ヴィクトルは用紙をクリスへ返し唇を舐める。  
　――チャンス、か。  
　二人の距離はこれまでになく近づいているが、勇利はまだ離れたり近づいてきたりだ。すべて預けてくれているとは言いがたい。これは、勇利が手のなかへ落ちてくるきっかけになりえる。  
「いいところに気づいてくれたよ。さすが俺の親友だ」  
　クリスが笑みを浮かべ瞳を輝かす。  
「じゃあさ、きみの恋人とのベッドタイムに俺も混ぜてよ？」  
　ヴィクトルは笑顔を作ったが、唇が引きつっていた。  
「ノーと言っただろう。何度も同じことを言わせるなよ」  
「はあい」断られるのはこれが初めてという風情でクリスがため息をつく。「見るのもダメ？　あの子が治ってからでいいよ。親友を訪ねるのに、またとない理由になると思うんだけどなあ」  
　ヴィクトルの皮手袋に包まれた指先が、言葉の内容を吟味するようにゆっくりとクリスの喉仏を辿り顎をあげさせ唇へ触れる。提案をしたのが親友でなかったら、その喉を切り裂き、高級車のレザーシートに血だらけのまま置き去りにしただろう。  
「見るだけだぞ」  
　興奮に息を呑む音が響く。  
「話がわかるね」とクリスが喉を鳴らした。「よし、素敵な親友には三〇パーセント払おう」  
　ヴィクトルは答えもせずスマートフォンを手に取った。指示を出さなければならない。

　勇利は日がな一日、部屋に缶詰めになっていた。ときどきマッカチンのためにドアを開閉したが、勇利自身は外へ出なかった。  
　深夜、空腹で腹が鳴って目を覚まし、二四時間以上も何も口に入れていないことを思い出した。ため息とともにベッドから這いだしてドアを開く。屋敷は静まりかえっていて暗いから、真夜中近くということだ。  
　廊下へ出て、自分の食事と、ピチットへも何か取ってこようとキッチンへ向かう。きっと眠っているだろうが、遊びにいって起こしたところで気にするピチットではない。  
　適当にピロシキを盛った皿二枚をしっかりと持ち、廊下を抜き足差し足でピチットが捕らえられた部屋へと歩を進める。道中で人影を見かけたら速度を緩めた。  
　目的の部屋のそばまで来ると、髪も服装も乱した男を見つけた。男が至近距離へ寄ってきて、ブラッドだとわかった。  
　ブロンドの男は勇利の前で足を止め唇を舐めた。  
「かわいいお友達をここへ置いてくれて、おまえには礼を言わないとな。すごい声だしてたぜ。締まりもよかった。食いものを持っていってやるのはナイスだな。またすぐヤるには、精力をつけないとだろ？」  
　皿が落ち、カーペットで跳ね、食べものがそこらじゅうへ散らばった。勇利は無意識のうちに走りだしドアへ取りつくと、キーパッドに暗証番号を押しこみドアを開いた。  
「ピチットくん……？」  
　ピチットはベッドの上で身をすくませ必死に下着をあげようとしていたが、手が震えるせいでできないでいた。ぐちゃぐちゃの泣き顔は、涙と鼻水ですっかり濡れそぼっている。  
　勇利はベッドへ這いあがると、親友を落ち着かせようとそっと触れた。小さな窓からそそぐ月明かりが、親友の腿のあいだから流れる赤と白が混濁した色を照らす。  
　勇利はせりあがる吐き気に喉をつまらせ、タオルか布切れでもないかと慌てて部屋を見回した。後づけされた小型の手洗いからタオルを取ってくると、すぐさまピチットの肌に押しあてる。  
「大丈夫だよ、ピチットくん……。ぼくがついているから……」  
　という声が揺れるのは自分の言葉が信じられないからだ。大丈夫なわけがない。対極の事態だ。  
「痛かった……」ピチットが自分を抱きしめ声を絞りだす。「すごく痛かった」  
「うん……」か細く言って、流れだす涙で頬を濡らし苦悶にうなだれる。「うん、よく知ってる」  
「おい、そのバイタを黙らせろ」ぱっとドアが開きブラッドがぶつくさ言った。酔ってろれつが回っていない。「廊下にまる聞こえなんだよ」  
　勇利は親友を守るようにブラッドの前に立つ。  
「あっちへ行け！」  
「おまえこそあっちへ行け」呻り声とともに、巨躯がよろめきながら前にでた。「そいつは住みこみのバイタだって聞いてるぜ。何をしようと俺の勝手だ」  
　ブラッドは小柄な勇利をやすやすと脇へ投げとばし、抵抗するピチットへ襲いかかる。  
　勇利は壁に衝突した拍子に頭を打ちつけ目を回した。部屋に響く悲鳴で頭がガンガンする。  
「力を抜け。きつすぎるんだよ！」  
　勇利ははっとして意識を取り戻す。ブラッドがピチットを犯していた。巨躯が動くたび、華奢な身体がピンで打たれたように跳ねる。  
「どけ！」  
　勇利はブラッドへ突進すると全体重をかけ、親友の上から巨躯をどけ壁へ押しつけた。不意打ちは成功し、その隙にピチットがマットレスから這いおりる。  
　ブラッドが怒りにまかせて勇利の喉に手を回し、高々と掴みあげる。ピチットが背後から男に近づき股間を勢いよく蹴りあげると、瞬時に勇利は解放され床へ落ちた。  
「逃げて！」  
　勇利が叫ぶ。ピチットを先に行かせ、その後を追う。  
　だが何かが袖を捕らえ、勇利は後ろへ引きずられた。ブラッドだ。ベッドへ投げとばされる。のしかかってくるブラッドへ、それでも必死に蹴りを食らわせるが、穢らわしい手がパンツを引きおろそうと掴みかかる。  
　そのとき、ロシア語で怒鳴り声が響いた。  
　ブラッドが手を止め、酔っているにもかかわらずさっとベッドをおりる。ギオルギーが暴れるピチットを捕え部屋へ入ってきた。  
　腕の荷物をブラッドへ投げ渡すと替わりに勇利の襟首を引っ掴み、部屋の外へ引きずりだしてからバタンとドアを閉めた。  
　木のドアごしにピチットの悲鳴を聞き、勇利はギオルギーを引っ掻いて身をほどく。  
「ピチットくん！」  
　なにがあっても親友を救おうと握りこぶしでドアを叩く。ギオルギーからしたたかに殴られ、勇利の腹にドアノブが食いこんだ。  
「どういう行動がとれるようになるまで部屋にいろと言ったか、覚えているか！」  
「放して！」  
　頑として言い放つと力まかせにギオルギーの足を踏みつけ、指はすばやくキーパッドを押した。部屋へ舞いもどるとブラッドへ体当たりし、首に指を回してきつく絞める。  
　巨漢は油断していたうえ酔っていたせいで、顔を枕へ突っこませた。勇利はもがくブラッドに馬乗りになり、雄叫びをあげながら指へ力をこめる。きつく、きつく。  
「勇利！」  
　太い首へあますところなく体重を乗せ、さらに絞めていく。きつく、きつく。  
「勇利！」  
　息が切れる。組み敷いた身体がぐったりしていく。  
「勇利……」  
　ピチットは勇利の肩に手を置くとはっとして、火に触れたかのように手を引っこめた。  
　背後で緩慢な拍手が起こった。ギオルギーだ。男は部屋へ入ると、枕へ顔を埋めたまま動かない巨躯を前に恐慌状態で叫ぶ勇利へと近づいていく。  
「やるじゃないか、勇利。こんなことができるとは。まったく感服したよ」  
　取り返しがつかないことをしまったと気づき、勇利の口から嗚咽が漏れ、膝から力が抜ける。ピチットがその身体を受けとめ一緒になって床へ転がった。  
　ブラッドが死んでいた。  
　――ぼくが殺した。  
　みずからの手で。  
　――ぼくが殺した。  
　崩おれるまま床へ腹這いになり、カーペットへ吐しゃ物をぶち撒けた。  
「一人目がいちばん大変だ」  
　ギオルギーは感慨深げにつぶやくと、同士が殺されたことなど意に介さない様子で肉塊を小突き死亡を確認する。  
「おい、なんの騒ぎだ！」  
「アレクセイか。ただの小ぜりあいだ。問題ない」  
　ギオルギーが落ち着いた声で返すが、アレクセイはブラッドに目を留め、弾かれたように銃を抜いた。  
「おい、どうなってる？　ブラッドはどうしたんだ！？」  
　ギオルギーはため息をつき目を吊りあげた。  
「片づけておけ」  
　銃身がまっすぐ勇利を差した。  
「こいつがヤったのか？　ヴィクトルのペットが！？」  
「アレクセイ」  
　と警告する声が常より数オクターブ低い。  
「知るか！　かたき討ちだ！」  
　アレクセイが両手で銃を構えたまま進みでる。  
「勇利！」  
　銃声が部屋に響き、廊下へこだました。  
　すべてが凍りついた次の瞬間、ピチットの身体が勇利の膝へ落ちてきた。  
　血が飛びちったメガネのレンズごしに世界を見る。生気が失われた黒い瞳。そのまんなかに銃弾に穿たれた孔。勇利は震えだしていた。呼吸ができない。  
「まったく……」  
　ギオルギーが苛立たしそうに舌打ちし、勇利を凝視する。アレクセイが回れ右をし、悪態をつきながら逃げていく。  
「何てことをしてくれるんだ」  
　勇利の喉から血を吐くような悲鳴がほとばしった。


	12. Sangre Por Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 　これまで受けてきた痛みを混ぜあわせた苦痛でもって、死ぬまで責めさいなまれてしかるべきだ。  
> 　――人を殺した。ピチットくんを殺した。  
> 　引鉄を引いたのは勇利ではないかもしれないが、眠りについた親友の生気を失った瞳を思うにつけ良心の呵責にさいなまれる。  
> 　――ぼくが引鉄を引いたも同然だ。  
> 　死んだからといって償えるものではない。これは報いだ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　この章がすっごく好きです！　でも、もしあまり気に入ってもらえなかったら残念ですね。長い章でなく、動きも多くはないですが、この章でのキャラクターの感情や成長を、私が好きでなかったらおかしいでしょう！？　私からすれば逃げ出すという選択と同じくらいハードだと思うし、大好きな章です。  
> 　また、お気づきの通り、残りはあと１章だけです。みなさん、この旅ももうすぐ終わりです。物語をカットして短くするようなことはないので、心配しないでください。この物語は、私が想像していた通りのラストに辿りつきます。どうしても第13章で終りにしたくて。それって意味深だから。次の章では私の構想を書き切るので長くなるでしょう。  
> 　それから、私のタンブラーをフォローされていない方は、ほかのクレイジーな物語を見ていないと思います。"Footprints" が主なもので、オメルタをオメガバースにした物語です。オメルタと同じく "Such is the Rule of Honor." というシリーズの一つです。読んでみて！  
> "Sangre Por Sangre" (Blood for Blood) は HELLYEAH の曲です。

「もとの計画から外れ、もはや事態は制御不能です」  
　ギオルギーが言った。執務室へ入った途端、ヴィクトルからさまざまな問題への報告を要求されたので、椅子に掛けることもせず腕を組み険しい表情だ。  
「とはいえ、結果的には上手くいったと思わないか？」  
　ヴィクトルは疲労のにじむため息をついて尋ねる。実際、疑心暗鬼というのは消耗する。右腕とみなしている部下からのそれは特にだ。  
「アレクセイは勇利を撃ったかもしれない」ギオルギーが低く言う。「そうなっていたら、どうするおつもりで？」  
　ヴィクトルがデスクへ肘をつく。  
「おまえの首をアレクセイの首の隣に並べたかも。だがそうはならなかった。おまえの功績だ」  
　言葉に潜む脅迫に眉をひくつかせ、ギオルギーは息を呑む。  
「もはや手に負えない事態です、ヴィクトル。オモチャを欲しがっているだけなら皆が協力できましたが、あなたは今、あれを組織の一員にしようとしている。全員を危険にさらすつもりですか」  
「心配しているのか？　まあ、すでに一人殺したからには、おまえの座を脅かすかもしれないからな」  
　言ってニヤリと笑う。実際、勇利を日本から連れてきたころはファミリーに入れようなどとは一切考えていなかったが、もう勇利のなかにある闇を知ってしまった。  
　――欲しい。  
　勇利の心からの愛情より、その闇を手に入れたい。それには、これまでに見つけたどんなものより価値がある。  
「聞いていますか、ヴィクトル」ギオルギーが眉をしかめる。「ここで起こったことをヤコフが知ったらどれだけ怒るか、わかるでしょう」  
「そうだな、ヤコフがパハーンでなくてよかった」ヴィクトルは冷たく言い放ち、デスクの上でこぶしを握る。「あの男はちゃんと処理したのか？」  
　ギオルギーは何か言いたげに口をひくつかせたが、考え直したように報告を始めた。  
「今朝、死体がひとつ発見されました。クラブでの発砲です。タイの人々は、この痛ましい事故に悲嘆に暮れています」  
「いいだろう」ヴィクトルは椅子にもたれかかり手を組む。「ユーリの捜索に進展は？」  
「ロシアにもカザフスタンにも痕跡がありません。ただ……」胸の前で組んだ腕に力がこもる。「今朝、虹光から報告を受けました。部下から目撃情報が入ったと。ソウルです」  
　ヴィクトルは平静を装おうとしたが、怒りにぎりぎりと顎を噛みあわせていた。  
　――ソウル。  
　ユーリはスンギルと何らかの取引をするつもりだろう。  
「弟の分際で……」  
「ヴィクトル、申しあげにくいことですが、あの娼夫をそばに置くこと自体、考えなおしたほうが――」  
　こぶしがデスクを打つ音が言葉を遮った。ギオルギーは持ち前のプロ意識をもってしてもびくりとした。  
　ヴィクトルが今にも飛びかからんばかりに全身に緊張をみなぎらせて微笑む。  
「しっかり聞いてやるから続きを言ってみろ、ギオルギー」  
　ギオルギーが固唾を呑む。  
「要は……我々の仕事に関わらせることは、考え直したほうがいいのではないかと……。ベッドルームから出さないほうがいい……」  
　なんとか表情を崩さず言い切ったが、震えているのは明白だった。  
　ヴィクトルは考えこんだ。不合理な提案でないのはわかる。だがヴィクトルはもう勇利が抱える闇の味をしめ、どうしてもそれに触れたくなってしまった。  
　ベッドルームに閉じこめておいたのでは、その闇は開花しないだろう。  
「心に留めておこう」  
　ギオルギーはこぶしを固く握り、出過ぎた真似をしたことに頭を下げた。  
　争うべきでないと組織のナンバーツーは理解しているのだ。だからヴィクトルはこの男を気にいっていた。アレクセイやブラッドの替わりは用意できるが、こういう忠犬はそうはいかないから処分してしまうのはもったいない。  
　それに、まだユーリの問題がある。  
　――スンギルは危険だ。  
　その男についてはヴィクトルもユーリも警戒してきた。  
　ヴィクトルがツテも影響力も有していない地域は、世界にただ一カ所だけ。かの地には縄張りがない。  
　ユーリが命を危険にさらしてまでそこへ赴いたのなら、そうとう自暴自棄になっているに違いない。  
　慣れない感覚が、ヴィクトルの胃の底からせりあがってくる。その感覚の正体に気づくまでずいぶん時間を要した。恐怖だ。  
　――手遅れになる前にユーリを見つけなければ。  
　ヴィクトルは組んでいた脚をほどき立ちあがると、デスクの端に置いていた包みを手に部屋を出た。包みには血が滲んでいる。  
　スンギルとユーリの件から気を紛らわせてくれるものがあるとすれば、かけがえのない勇利だ。  
　部屋に入ると、遮光カーテンがおろされ明かりもともされておらず真っ暗だった。勇利が部屋の隅で小さく丸くなっている。ヴィクトルが入ってきてもぴくりとも動かない。  
「ゆうり」  
　ヴィクトルは猫なで声で名を呼ぶと、その前にしゃがみ血まみれの包みを掲げた。  
「プレゼントだ」  
　勇利は丸まったまま腕に顔を埋めている。勇利が返事できるようヴィクトルはしばらく我慢していたが、何の反応も返ってこない。  
「勇利、プレゼントを持ってきた相手に対してそれはないんじゃないか」  
　ゆっくりと勇利が目をあげたので、ヴィクトルは包みのてっぺんの紐をといた。整った手のうえで、血濡れの布がはらりと広がる。  
　アレクセイの頭部が口を開け、目を剥いて勇利を見つめ返していた。  
　ここへ連れられてきたころの勇利なら、きっと悲鳴をあげただろう。パニックを起こし、必死で逃げただろう。  
　――だが、今の勇利は違う。  
　今の勇利はしりごみすらせず、血走った目には何の輝きもない。  
　ヴィクトルの唇から甘い吐息が漏れる。興奮から下腹に血が集まる。勇利はこれ以上ないほど美しいと思っていたというのに。  
　――今は、この世のものとは思えないほど美しい。  
　可憐な踊り子の勇利以上に、今の勇利に心を揺さぶられる。この勇利は氷の上でどんなストーリーを紡いでくれるのだろう。  
「アレクセイのしたことをきちんと謝罪したいんだ、любовь моя（マイ・ラブ）。あんな危険な目には、もう二度と遭わせない」  
　ヴィクトルは首を脇へやると血まみれの手を恋人の膝に置く。  
「それにしても、よくぞブラッドから自分の身を守った。一人目は決して簡単ではないのに、おまえは道具も使わず、自らの手で見事に殺してみせた」  
　青白い肌に頬を寄せ、涙に濡れた唇と口づけを交わすと体じゅうに震えが走る。  
　キスはぎこちなく、勇利からは何の反応もなかったが、ふと気づくとヴィクトルは押し倒されていた。勇利がヴィクトルの肩を押し、腰をまたいでいる。青い瞳が勇利を見あげて瞠られる。茶色の瞳はまったくの虚ろだ。  
　勇利が肩をきつく掴み腰を揺らし始めると、激しく揺すられたヴィクトルの心臓がうるさいくらいに打ちはじめた。勇利に触れようと手をのばすとピシャリと払いのけられた。ヴィクトルは勇利の豹変に昂ぶり喘ぐ。  
　勇利はヴィクトルのスラックスを下着ごと引きずりおろして肉茎をあらわにすると、唾液をまぶした手で擦りあげた。ヴィクトルはカーペットに手を埋め腰を突きあげるが、勇利がそれを押し返し、広い肩に置いていた手を喉元へと這わせる。ヴィクトルは唇を舐め、細い指が自らの首に巻きつくのを待つ。  
　――しよう、勇利。  
　だがその手が引いていく。ヴィクトルは落胆しかけたが、そのとき勇利が履いていたスエットを膝までさげ、スタンドライトのもとにある潤滑油へ手を伸ばした。  
　ヴィクトルは医者から、勇利の傷の回復まで少なくとも一月はかかると聞いていた。怪我からまだ二週間足らずだというのに、勇利は後ろへ手を回し、二本の指を自らのすぼまりへ突きいれた。途端に表情が歪み苦悶の喘ぎが漏れるが、指が止まることはない。  
　ヴィクトルが震える腿に手をあてても、今度は払いのけられることはなかった。後孔が三本目の指を飲みこみ、拡張されほぐされるほどに悲痛な声が漏れる。肉鞘が脈打つ肉杭を収めたときには、血がこぼれだしていた。  
　それでも勇利は熱棒を舐めあげるように腰を浮かし、また体内に収めることを繰り返し、ヴィクトルも一切止めようとはしなかった。鼻腔を刺激する錆鉄の匂いは興奮をいや増し、ヴィクトルは勇利が腰を浮かすたび、唇を舐めて媚肉に包まれるのを待ちうける。  
　勇利が身体を貫かれるたび、肩を掴んだ爪がヴィクトルの肌を突きやぶる。悲鳴を押し殺そうと下唇を噛むせいで血がしたたる。  
　ヴィクトルは熱く濡れた蜜壺に突きいれては、青い瞳を恍惚に揺らめかせた。だただ全身を快楽に浸す。  
　勇利の身体は震え、呼吸は熱く深い。そのうち恋人が腰のうえで動かなくなってしまったので、ヴィクトルはカーペットを足の指で掴みしめ突きあげはじめた。喘ぎながらしなやかな腿を握りしめる。したたる血が動きを滑らかにし速度があがっていく。  
　勇利の気のない態度には腹がたつのが常だったが、もはやそんなことを気にもせずペースをあげていた。  
　オルガスムの手前でてのひらを腰へと滑らせ、痣になると承知のうえで強く掴んだ。肌と肌がぶつかる規則的な音が壁に反響する。ヴィクトルは頭をそらし、低く呻るとともに勇利のなかへと欲望の一切をぶち撒けた。  
　これまでの人生で味わったこともない、身も心も満たされる絶頂だった。勇利をはじめて抱いた夜よりも、だ。  
　勇利は腰の上でほとんど泣き崩れている。まろい頬は濡れ、華奢な身体の震えは大きくなるばかりだ。  
　ヴィクトルの記憶にある限り、勇利が口での奉仕以上のことをしてきたのは初めてで、こんなふうに上に乗ってきたことなど皆無だった。ヴィクトルの自身を突きこまれ愉悦を感じているときですら、勇利は従順でおとなしく、退屈なくらいだった。  
　――勇利のような相手はいない。  
　この日ヴィクトルはもう一度、恋に落ちていた。  
　勇利が身体を持ちあげると、ほどけた結合部から淡い紅色の液体が流れだし、身も凍るような哄笑が部屋じゅうに響きわたった。  
　ヴィクトルは美しいモンスターを創りだしたのだ。

 

　痛みで身体が震える。これまで情け容赦のない氷の上で幾度となく転倒の痛みに耐えてきたけれど、ここまで苦痛を覚えたことは初めてだった。  
　酷使した手首は痛み、腰や腿、肩にはそこらじゅうに引っ掻き傷が赤くなっている。自ら傷口を拡げた後腔からあふれた血はヴィクトルのスラックスを汚し、シャワーを浴びるあいだもしたたりつづける。  
　これは報いだ。  
　これまで受けてきた痛みを混ぜあわせた苦痛でもって、死ぬまで責めさいなまれてしかるべきだ。  
　――人を殺した。ピチットくんを殺した。  
　引鉄を引いたのは勇利ではないかもしれないが、眠りについた親友の生気を失った瞳を思うにつけ良心の呵責にさいなまれる。  
　――ぼくが引鉄を引いたも同然だ。  
　死んだからといって償えるものではない。これは報いだ。  
　脚のあいだを伝う血と他人の精液。下腹の痣。下唇の傷と肌の爪痕。折れた手首。  
　当然の報いだ。  
　シャワーを終えた勇利は、膝が震えて倒れかけた。ヴィクトルに身体を貫かせるという、つらい罰を自分に与えた。悲壮な思いでなした行為は、以前にまして苦しいものだった。罰になったはずだ。  
　勇利は血を、ヴィクトルは熱液をあふれさせた。嗚咽を漏らし、勇利はキャビネットを掴み身体を支える。タオルが腰から滑り、足にまとわりつく。タオルを拾おうともベッドで横になろうともせず、手首のギプスを外してしまった。  
　勇利の身体は自虐の犠牲になっていた。膝から力が抜け、キャビネットを背にずるずるとへたりこむと、涙が音もなく頬を滑りおちる。タオルで腰を覆うとやわらかな白い布地に赤い染みが広がった。  
　どれくらいバスルームの床に座りこんでいたのかわからない。ドアが開き、うんざりした顔で覗きこんできたギオルギーを勇利は底冷えのする瞳で睨みかえす。  
　ギオルギーなら、あの夜の悪夢を止められたはずだ。ギオルギーはピチットを救えたのに、救わなかった。殺してやりたい、と思った。  
「そうやって座りこんで床を血まみれにするつもりか？」勇利の前に膝をつき、ギオルギーが問う。「自分がしたことだろう？　おまえが友達をセックスドールに――」  
　華奢な手がギオルギーの首に回り、叫び声とともにきつく絞まる。  
　ロシア人はあっけに取られ数秒ほどされるがままになっていたが、体格と腕力は上だ。細い首に掴みかかると勇利をキャビネットへと突き飛ばした。勇利の手がマフィアの男の首から滑りおちる。  
「初演は楽しませてもらったが、俺を手にかけるならただ見物しているつもりはない」  
　ギオルギーが勇利を怒鳴りつけ、乱暴にキャビネットへ押しつける。  
「いいか、聞け。よく聞くんだ、勇利。ヴィクトルはおまえのためのブタ小屋じゃない。言うまでもないよな。ヴィクトルは感情的になると判断が鈍る。以前はユーラが原因だったが、今はおまえだ。名前が同じせいかもしれないな」と顔をしかめる。「俺にはそのブタ小屋が必要だ。俺たちはみな、おまえも含めてそうだ。だから俺たちの仕事に足を突っこむのをやめてもらいたい。大人が大事な仕事をしているあいだいい子にして、ただベッドでヴィクトルのために足を開け」  
「あなただって、ぼくに仕事を手伝わせたじゃないか！」  
　勇利が言い放つ。  
「ああ、そうだ。やりかたは不器用だが仕事は完遂したな」ギオルギーが鼻を鳴らす。「これからはマフィアの仕事は適当にやって、ベッドでの仕事を上手くやるんだ。それができないとしたら、ヴィクトルに愛していると伝えろ。ヴィクトルがおまえの手を握ったらマフィアの仕事を断わるんだ。俺の言いたいことがわかるか？」  
　頬を伝う涙が怒りで熱い。  
　――いつもそうだ。  
　ヴィクトルを操るための道具にされるばかり。ヴィクトルとて、楽しむために勇利を道具にしている。  
「ノーと言ったら、ユーリみたいに僕をレイプするの？」  
「おまえはタイプじゃない」  
　ギオルギーは憤慨して言いきり、ゆっくりと細い首を絞める手をほどいて立ちはだかった。  
「なぜ演技をしないんだ、勇利？　ヴィクトルに頭を垂れれば、どんなものでも手に入る。本心でなくていい。ヴィクトルは信じるはずだ。なのに、おまえはまだ意地を張っている。なぜだ」  
　――なぜ？　なぜかって……？  
　どんな目に遭っても一片の希望を手放さなかったからだ。それは自分を偽りたくないという、しごく単純なものだったかもしれない。しょせんは愚かな願望だった――そんなものは何の役にも立たず、自分を苦しめただけだった。  
　もし勇利が最初から誠実であることをやめていたら、ユーリがパハーンになるのを手伝っていただろう。そうすれば自由になれたかもしれない。  
「モンスターは愛されない」  
　と返し、勇利はのろのろと身を起こす。ギオルギーが顔をしかめる。  
「裏の世界を目の当たりにして、やれるだけの抵抗をして、それでもおまえは清らかであろうとした。ヴィクトルも最初のうちは、そういうところに夢中になっていた。尊敬に値するよ」言って、息を吸いこむと微笑んだ。「聞かせてくれないか、勇利。ブラッドを殺したことを悔やんでいるか？」  
　答えはノーだった。  
　ブラッドがピチットへしたことを、勇利へしようとしていたことを思うと、もっと苦しませてやりたかったとすら思う。  
　ギオルギーの笑みが深まり、見透かされていると感じた。  
「それが理由だ、勇利。闇は人を誘惑する。光と違ってな。医者を呼んでこよう。どこもかしこも血で汚したのでは、ヴィクトルもいい顔をしないだろう」  
　ギオルギーはポケットへ手を突っこむと、勇利をバスルームに一人残して歩きさった。  
　勇利は床に丸まり、タオルへ顔を埋め、身体をこわばらせ音もなく泣いた。  
　医者が来てからも嗚咽は止まらなかった。医者はバスルームの床で脚のあいだを診察してから後孔にコットンを押しあてて止血し、ほかにもできる限りの手当てをしたあと、痛み止めの瓶をキャビネットに収め鍵をかけた。薬の過剰摂取を警戒しているようだ。  
　そのあとギオルギーが勇利をベッドへ運んだが、何も着せぬまま行ってしまった。  
　寝かせられた姿勢のまま勇利がじっとしていると、そのうちにヴィクトルがやってきた。ベッドの端に腰かけ、勇利の顔にかかる髪を丁寧に払う。  
「夕食にしよう、マイ・ラブ」  
　整った指先に髪を梳かれながら、勇利は身じろぎもせず横たわっていた。ギオルギーとの会話が頭のなかで何度もリフレインする。  
　ヴィクトルの手に手を重ね、見あげた。  
「愛してる」  
　嘘はいともたやすく口をついた。想像していたよりずっと簡単だった。  
　大きなてのひらが勇利の頬にあてられたまま止まり、青い瞳が瞠られる。  
　ヴィクトルは嘘を見抜くだろうと、そして勇利を殴り、犯すだろうと恐怖の数秒が流れる。だがそうはならなかった。  
「ゆう、り……？」  
　白いかんばせに見たこともないような笑みが浮かび、青い瞳が何度もまたたく。  
「勇利勇利勇利……！　おまえがそう言ってくれるのをどれだけ待っただろう！」  
　ヴィクトルは勇利に肌を寄せ、唇を奪った。互いの同じ場所が甘く重なる。次々にキスが降り、唇は首元へとおりていく。  
「何だって与えてやる。おまえが望むものなら何だって……」  
　勇利は銀髪を撫で、胸へ腹へ、そして自身へ口づけられるがまま天井を見つめた。  
　こんなにむなしいのは生まれて初めてだった。  
　いつのまにか服を着て、微笑むヴィクトルとともに夕食の席についていた。ミラはにやにやし、ギオルギーは訳知り顔だ。  
　勇利は一晩じゅう、その言葉を繰り返した。愛してる愛してる愛してる。ヴィクトルはファミリーの前で勇利を甘やかし、優しく穏やかだった。ふと気づくとダイアモンドのネックレスが首にかかり、ヴィクトルから鎖骨に口づけられていた。  
　テーブルのワインボトルを勇利がほとんど空けても、誰も何も言わなかった。

 

　ピチットが亡くなってから初めて、勇利はベッドへもぐりこんだ途端に眠れた。  
　酒を飲んだにしても奇異なことだった。ヴィクトルが情交を要求することもなく眠ってしまったのも奇異だった。  
　何かがおかしいと気づくべきだった。だがこんな場所で、何がおかしくて何がおかしくないのかなどわかるだろうか。仮に虫の知らせがあったとして、勇利は自分の身に起ころうとしていることを防げなかっただろう。  
　勇利は朦朧とする意識のなかで、部屋に満ちた血の臭気を嗅いだ。人間だったものがいくつも床に打ち捨てられ、血だまりができている。銃声を聞いたかどうか判然としない。  
　呻き声をあげ状況を把握しようとしたときには、すでに両足を掴まれ床を引きずられていた。コットンのシャツが半分までめくれあがり、腹がカーペットと擦れてひりつく。  
　どれだけ動くか叫ぶかしようとしても叶わなかった。一服盛られたらしい。  
　声が聞こえた。聞き慣れない声。  
　ぼんやりとしか聞きとれないが、ロシア語でも英語でもないことはわかった。  
　――この言葉、なんだっけ……？  
　聞き覚えはあるが思い出せない。勇利を引きずる人間が止まり、足を放した。なんとかまぶたを開く。メガネはどこかへ行ってしまっていたが、暗闇に人影を見つけた。冷たいものが額へ押しあてられる。  
「おい、そいつは殺すな！」  
　勇利の瞳孔が拡がる。聞き覚えがある声。心拍があがり、その声から逃れたくて呻き声が漏れた。暗闇に、血で汚れた金髪が浮かびあがる。  
　――ユーリ……！  
「そいつはヴィクトルの情夫だ」ユーリが苛立たしげに吐きすてる。「便利だから連れていくぞ」  
　――便利？  
　何に便利なのか。この男たちは誰なのか。ユーリはなぜここにいるのか。何が起ころうとしているのか。  
「ヴィクトルがこいつを大事にしているのか？」  
　硬質な声が訛りのある英語で尋ねる。アジア系の訛りだ。  
「チッ」ユーリが顔をしかめる。「俺なんかのことよりずっと大事にしてるぜ」  
「いいだろう。ならばこいつも連れていく」  
「約束は覚えているな？」ユーリがこわばった声で尋ねる。「ヴィクトルと引き換えに、オタベックと俺の安全を保証しろ」  
「俺は約束を破らない。だが」と硬質な声が静かに返す。「あくまでおまえとカザフの愛人が、ここで我々の役に立てばだ」  
　ユーリが承諾するまでしばらく間があった。  
「いいだろう」  
「ならば保護する」  
　静かな足音が近づき、顎を掴まれ顔を上げさせられた。髪も瞳も黒い男が視界に入る。  
「運が悪かったな」硬質な声が言う。「これからおまえの身に振りかかることに比べたら、死んだほうがラクだったろうに。그를 데려가라（彼を連れていけ）」  
　顔からは手が離れたが、別の手に両足を掴まれまた床を引きずられた。クスリのせいで身体が重くなり、パニックで跳ねる心臓の動きさえも緩慢になっていく。  
「パーティの始まりだ、豚」  
　勇利の意識は深い闇に飲みこまれた。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　文中の韓国語は、友達のホナちゃんに教えてもらいました。ありがとう！　原作では "Geuleul delyeoga la” と書かれているのですが、ハングル文字と意味を教えてもらいました。（訳者）


	13. Gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笑って　準備は整った  
> 驚きだね　きみはもうギャングの一員だ  
> 欲しいものを手にいれるんだ  
> 今　きみがゲームの主導権を握っている  
> from Gore (Deftones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　ついに来ました！　最終章です！　最後までこのお話を読んでくれた一人一人に感謝です！　この章が、あなたが求めていたものであることを願います！　私はこの作品にとても満足しているし、ラストシーンを書くときは震えました！　みなさんが予想していた、もしくは願っていた展開ではないかもしれませんが、これは私がずっと思い描いていた結末です。読者が喜ぶような結末に変えようかといろいろな展開を考慮しましたが、最終的には自分に正直になることにしました。そうしてよかったです。
> 
> 　オメルタはこれで終わりですが、これからも作品を書き続けます！オメルタの関連作品を読み、これからの作品をお待ちください。これからも思いがけないような作品をお届けします！

　目を覚まさなければよかったと、勇利は心底後悔した。頭痛はこれまで経験した二日酔いの比でなかった。  
　――殴られたのかな？  
　やがて針で刺されたような全身の痛みにも気づいた。呻いて必死で目を開くと薄暗い。混乱のなかでメガネがどこかへ行ってしまったせいで、視界はすっかりぼやけている。  
　痛みをこらえながらなんとか頭をあげるが、見えるのはコンクリート剥きだしの壁だけ。手を持ちあげるとジャラジャラとうるさい音がする。手錠をかけられ、鎖で壁に繋がれていた。ギプスの上からきつく縛られたせいで痛む。  
　歯を食いしばりやっとの思いで頭を巡らすと、部屋の中央の椅子に縛りつけられ、ぐったりとした人影を見つけた。かんばせに落ちかかる銀髪は見間違えようがない。人影は微動だにしない。  
「ヴィ、ヴィクトル？」  
　叫び続けたかのように、呼ぶ声がかすれる。やはりヴィクトルは沈黙している。  
　勇利はカチカチと歯を鳴らし、膝を胸にひきよせると暖をとろうときつく抱きしめた。空気が酷く冷たいことにやっと気づいたのだ。きっと故意にだろう。  
　――何が起こっているの？  
　拷問を受けるのか、殺されるのか。それともほかのマフィアに攫われセックスドールにされるのか。膝に顔を埋め泣こうとしたが、できなかった。ただ空っぽで、泣き声も涙もでてこない。  
　少なくともサンクトペテルブルクで死んだらどこかで遺体が見つかり、いつか家族にも知らせがいくと思っていたのに。このままでは遺体袋に詰めて穴に埋められ、きっと誰にも見つけてもらえないだろう。  
　ドアが軋んだ音をたてて開き、いっとき光の洪水が流れこんできたが、ドアが閉まるとともに暗闇が戻ってきた。侵入者は黒装束に身を包み、袖は肘までまくりあげている。屋敷で見たのと同じ男だろうと思うが、わずかな灯りのなかメガネなしではよくわからない。  
　男は勇利には目もくれず、正体を失ったヴィクトルのまわりを慎重に回っていたが、そのうちその背後で足を止めた。なにか透明なものを手にしている。それがヴィクトルの頭の上に持ちあげらるやいなや、ぐいと後ろに引かれた。男がヴィクトルの呼吸を止めにかかる。  
　勇利が息を呑んで見守るなか、椅子の上の身体が酸素不足でのたうちはじめると、男が動きを止めた。  
「ああ、やっと起きたか」男は親しげに声をかけ、ビニールを床に捨てた。「久しぶりだね、ヴィクトル」  
「そうでもないさ、スンギル」  
　ヴィクトルは咳こみながら返し、呼吸を整える。  
　スンギルはあいかわらず一定の距離を置いて椅子のまわりを回っている。  
「きみのようにうぬぼれていると、そのうち寝首をかかれるだろうと思っていたよ。目下の者を粗雑に扱うと謀反を起こされる。今回のことで理解できたんじゃないか？　なあ、パハーン？」  
　ヴィクトルは腹立ちまぎれに椅子の後ろで結束された両手をよじる。  
「きさまを逆さ吊りにして血抜きしたら、弟を追いつめて、考え得る限り最悪の方法で殺すことにするさ」  
　スンギルが嘲るように笑う。  
「ヴィクトル、味方はいるのか。屋敷のやつらは皆殺しにした。ああ、心配しなくていい。犬は無事だ。なんといっても俺は動物愛護家だからな。しばらくはエサの死体があるから大丈夫だろう」  
　ヴィクトルが全身をこわばらせたのが勇利から見えた。  
「ヤコフは屋敷にはいない」  
「ああ、いなかった」スンギルがうなずく。「けど年寄りが一人いたところで何かできるかな。諦めろ、ヴィクトル。ついに俺が、きみの組織を手中に収めるときが来たんだ」  
　ヴィクトルは鼻で笑うと、馬鹿にしたように顎を突きだした。  
「だったらゴチャゴチャ言ってないで俺を殺せよ。きさまに話すことはない」  
「そのことだけど、残念ながらユーリは組織のことをほとんど知らなかった」  
　スンギルはきびすを返すと、壁に繋がれた勇利のほうへゆっくりと歩を進める。  
「きみはよほど弟を信用していなかったみたいだね」スンギルが勇利の目の前で膝をつき黒髪を掴みあげると、短い悲鳴があがった。「彼なら知っているかな。愛人が事情通だというのはよくある話だ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えるとき躊躇した。悩んだようだった。  
「それは何も知らない」  
「それは俺が確かめる」  
　髪を掴んだこぶしがあげられ、勇利は部屋を見渡した矢先、硬い床に叩きつけられた。  
　勇利は呻いた。コンクリートへ打ちつける手が止まると、顎の痛みがさざ波のように全身へ広がっていく。こんな暴力を受けたのは初めてで、痛みが酷い。  
　スンギルがシャツをわし掴みにして引っぱり、茶色の瞳を覗きこんだ。勇利は何か言おうとしたが、一音も発することができない。  
「知っていることはあるか」とスンギル。暴行の酷薄さに反して、その声は優しい。「あの男はきみの耳もとで睦言をささやきながら、仕事のこともいろいろ話しただろう」  
　怒りに喉を引きつらせたせいで、勇利の頬を一筋の血が伝った。  
「あの人がぼくをレイプしながら話したかってこと？」  
「勇利……」  
　ヴィクトルがつぶやく。青い瞳に痛みがよぎる。黒髪を握る力がわずかに弱まった。  
「へえ、そういうことか。きみは本当に運が悪いな。憎々しい相手のために苦しむことになるとはね。何か有用な情報を話したら、ラクに死なせてやる。約束する」  
「ぼくは何も知らない」  
　勇利は力なく答えた。望みと近いようで遠いその約束に、落胆の涙がこぼれる。  
「そう……」スンギルは静かに息を吐くと、勇利の血まみれの顔をじろじろ見ながら考えこんだ。「きっとそのうち思いつく」  
　鎖に繋がれた青年の胸に蹴りを突きさすと、身体がくの字に折れて悶えるままに放っておき、ヴィクトルへと向きなおる。  
「ヴィクトル、裏切り以上に俺が嫌いなものは何だと思う？」言ってパハーンの顎を掴むと、股ぐらをかかとで踏みつけた。「強姦だ」靴底が肉に食いこみヴィクトルの喉から悲鳴がほどばしる。「まともな人間なら、動物的な本能を克服できる」  
　脚だけでヴィクトルを椅子ごと引き倒すと、小さな部屋に衝突音がとどろく。  
「悪いようにはしないから、名前を言うんだ。ユウリか……偶然だ」  
　スンギルがチラリと床を見たが、勇利は顔を床に押しつけ口をつぐんだままだ。男が微笑みとともに告げる。  
「俺の部下は、その気のある売春婦にしか手をださない。俺のもとでは劣情の餌食にされることはない。それがきみの利益になるかどうかはわからないけど」  
　ヴィクトルは椅子が倒れたときに頭を打ったらしく呻いている。スンギルがまた股間を踏みつけにした。  
「ねえ、ヴィクトル。無力な子どもを犯すのは楽しいかい？　その子どもが喜んでいるとか、実は自分のことが好きだとでも思っていたりするのか？」韓国のマフィアは、無反応な相手を前に笑みを引き裂く。「考えておきなよ。きみがこれまでに犯したあやまちと、俺がこうむった迷惑の代償に、かわいい情夫がリンチされるあいだに」  
　恐怖から、心臓が口から飛びださんばかりに跳ねる。勇利はかかとで床を蹴り、できる限り二人から離れようとするが、しょせんは閉ざされた部屋で鎖で繋がれた状態だ。逃げ場がない。身を守ろうと丸まり、腕を身体にぴったりとつける。他人からは怯えた子どものように見えることだろう。  
　ヴィクトルは残酷な人間だ。そしてその行動が予測不可能だということは、勇利にも予測可能だ。  
　――そしてこの、韓国のマフィアは……。  
　未知であるということが、何よりも怖かった。  
　スンギルは怯える様子を見て笑うと、ふらりと勇利のところへ来てしゃがみこみポケットから折りたたみナイフをだした。鋭い切っ先を血濡れの頬にあてる。身をすくめる虜囚の顔を、冷たい刃が浅く裂いていく。  
「脆そうだ」  
　ガツン、と椅子が床を打つ音が響いた。ヴィクトルが、縛りつけられた椅子ごと勇利とスンギルのほうへ身体を向けていた。  
「それは本当に何も知らない。時間の無駄だ」  
「そうかな」スンギルは聞きかえし、手袋に包まれた指で裂いたばかりの傷をなぞる。「彼を痛めつければ、きみが話す気になるように思うが。こういうのは得意なんだ。必要な情報を引きだすまで、彼は死なせないよ。彼がどれだけ苦しむのかは、きみ次第ということだ」  
　勇利から数メートル先、鎖を釘で打ちつけてある壁まで来るとスンギルは鎖を短くしてしまった。腕を引かれた勇利が呻いていると、這いつくばった頭に手が飛んできて、膝だけついて上体を伸ばした格好にさせられる。  
「ラクにしていろ」  
　声の主はドアのそばのスイッチを弾き部屋を真っ暗にすると、ドアから出ていく。  
　勇利とヴィクトルは二人きりでその場に残された。  
　暗闇で二人ぶんの呼吸音が耳を弄する。冷たい風が吹きつけ全身が凍える。身体を縛る鎖のせいで苦しい。脚を伸ばそうとすれば手首と肩に負荷がかかり、かといって座れば腿が締めつけられる。  
　動くたびにジャラジャラと鎖が鳴り、手首が疼痛を訴えはじめる。これから起ころうとすることを思い、すでに怖じ気づいていた。  
「動かないほうがいい」  
　とヴィクトルから指示が来る。その声はいつになく優しくてかすれている。ヴィクトルはまだ勇利の味方だと考えてよさそうだった。  
「体力を温存しておけ」  
　勇利は指示に従い、動くのをやめじっとうずくまった。だからといって心音が収まるわけもなく、鼻孔を通りすぎる呼吸音はうるさいほどだ。  
　気をまぎらわせてくれるものがほしかった。もうそれがヴィクトルでもかまわない。  
「ま、前に、捕まったことがあるような言い草だね」  
　ヴィクトルはその言葉に鼻を鳴らす。  
「あるさ」  
　部屋が冷えこんでいく。勇利は震えを抑えるよう、口を引きむすび歯を噛みしめる。  
「だ、誰も、助けになんて、こ、こないよ」  
　ヴィクトルは答えない。勇利はこうべを垂れ目をつむり、眠ろうとしたができなかった。そのうちにひりひりと腿の痛みが増し、涙がこぼれる。  
　――死にたい。  
　お願いだからもう死なせてほしいと願う。勇利の指先に水がはねてくる。  
　ポタリ……ポタリ……。  
　ここで自分は果てるのだと勇利は悟った。

 

　勇利は溺れていた。口の、鼻の、喉のなかに水が浸入してくる。そこらじゅうを水が取りまいている。  
　氷のように冷たい水が骨身にこたえる。ずぶ濡れの状態で空中に引きあげられ、与えられた数秒のうちに空気を取りこむ。途端にカチカチと歯が鳴り、視界は濡れた髪に遮られた。  
「ヴィクトル、中国をもらいうけたい」  
　まだ水中にいるかのように、スンギルの声がくぐもって聞こえてくる。  
「あいにくだが俺のものだ」  
　ヴィクトルは気力を取りもどしたようで、その声は確固として揺るぎない。  
　肉が肉を打つ高い音がした。勇利からは見えないがヴィクトルが殴られたようだ。  
　息を切らした勇利は必死に酸素を取りこむが、今度は頭にビニールをかぶせて締められ呼吸困難に逆戻りした。わずかな空気を狂ったように吸い、肺に酸素を入れようともがく。  
「中国」  
　スンギルが繰りかえす。  
「断る」  
　ヴィクトルが答える。  
「きみの弟は勘違いしているような気がしてきたな」  
　スンギルは言い捨てると、ビニールを外しざま勇利の頭を殴りつけた。景色全体がぐるぐると回り、生温かい血が静かに頬を伝う。  
「彼を気にかけているようにはとても見えない」  
　スンギルは勇利の顎を掴みしめ、口をこじ開けた。そこへ棒状のものが突きこまれ、勇利は息を詰まらせる。  
「犯させようか。溜まっていそうな男をそのへんで調達してこよう。きみを強請（ゆす）るにはそれしかなさそうだ」  
　棒が取りだされ勇利が咳こむと、ヴィクトルは打ってかわって黙りこんだ。  
「へえ、やっと反応したね」グレーの瞳が光る。「どこの馬の骨ともしれないやつに所有物を穢されるのは嫌だろう。中国を渡してくれたら、こちらもそんな真似をせずに済むんだが」  
　ヴィクトルは答えない。勇利は額を強打され、そのまま意識を失った。

 

　ポタリ……ポタリ……。  
　勇利は意識を取りもどすと激しい苦痛に呻いた。水が手にはねかかる。耐えられないほどの熱に全身がひりひりと痛む。  
　どんな練習や試合のあとよりも酷い痛みに、ふと温泉が恋しくなった。熱いお湯に身を浸し、父と母と一緒に笑いあいたい。恋しくて胸が苦しい。  
　――でも、二度と戻れない。  
　こんな世界を知ったあとで戻れるはずがない。どこにでもいるような、ごく普通だった勇利には戻れない。もう平凡な人間にはなれない。  
　スンギルは何日でも責め続けた。最初の数日は冷えこむ部屋に閉じこめられ、勇利は凍えてまったく眠ることができなかった。  
　その次は暑い部屋だ。炎が肌に触れるほどの距離で焚かれ、流した汗で溺れそうなほどだ。そしてこの日、部屋は暑くも寒くもなかったが勇利は衰弱していた。衰弱しきっていた。  
　水滴のたれる音を聞きながら、手を握ったり開いたりする。  
　ポタリ……ポタリ……。  
　気が狂いそうだった。闇のなかで、銀の髪ではない、別の何かの輪郭が勇利の目に映った。部屋のなかに誰かがいるようだ。だが二人以外に誰ひとりいないのも事実だった。  
　ポタリ……ポタリ……。  
　勇利は絶叫し力まかせに鎖を引っぱったが、数センチ前に進んだだけだった。  
「勇利、聞いてくれ」ヴィクトルが口を開く。鎖の軋む音でかき消されそうなほど小さな声。「手錠はそのままだが、鎖はほどけているんだ。おまえのほうの鎖も、スンギルはいいかげんに巻いている」  
　わずかに頭をあげ、暗幕のような闇を透かしてヴィクトルのほうを見つめる。  
　――だからヴィクトルは……。  
　何をされても平然としていたのか。初めから何か企てていたのか。だとしたらなぜもっと早く実行しなかったのか。なぜ責め苦に悶える勇利を指をくわえて見ていたのか。なぜ椅子に縛りつけられていたはずのヴィクトルが、天井から吊られる羽目になったのか。  
　――なんでヴィクトルは……。  
「次にヤツらが入ってきたら、注意を引いてほしい。鎖のたるんだところを使え。やれるか？」  
　何のためらいもなく勇利は承知した。  
「やれる」  
　 同時に、このことでヴィクトルを永遠に恨むだろうと思った。勇利を創り変えたことで――変わるしかない状況に追いこんだことで。  
　断固たる決意に息があがり、きたるときにそなえ鎖を握る。次にスンギルや従僕が来るまで何時間、はたまた何日かかるかわからないが勇利は身構えた。喉が奥まで渇き、水が欲しくてたまらない。  
　沈黙の時間が続く。ヴィクトルは作戦の詳細はおろか、そのあとどうするつもりかすら語らない。勇利は息の根を止められる可能性もあるのにだ。作戦をやりおおせたところで勇利は繋がれたままだ。占拠された屋敷のなかでどう動くのか、自由になれたらどうするのかと問題は山積している。  
　それなのにヴィクトルは心配する素振りがない。そもそも何かを心配するヴィクトルを見たことがなかった。常にすべてを知り尽くし、この世界で起こるすべてを予見しているように見えた。  
　――今だってそうだ。  
　もしかしたらヴィクトルはすべてをーー勇利から憎まれていることさえ知っているのかもしれないと思う。  
　ドアが開いた。入ってきたのは従僕二人でスンギルはいない。  
　ヴィクトルは意識を失っているように見えるが、あくまでフリなのだと勇利は勘づいていた。背が低いほうの男が勇利を見て下卑た笑みを浮かべる。鎖を鳴らし、敵意を含んだ目で男を引きつける。従僕は屈むと虜囚の唇に指先を這わせ、「매춘부」と嘲笑った。  
　韓国語はわからないとはいえ、何を言われたのかは想像がついた。売春婦。汚らわしい。虫ケラ。  
　勇利は咆哮をあげた。わずかに屈んだ従僕の頭めがけてたるんだ鎖を放ると、その首に鎖を回し、手錠のかかった手首を交差して絞めあげる。男がはっとして、自らの首に手を触れよろめく。勇利は男の胸に片足をつくと、テコの原理で脚を突っぱり鎖を引き絞っていく。  
　疲弊して衰弱しているとはいえ、優勢なのはこちらだ。  
　まさに混乱の渦中だった。すべての音がかき消される。勇利の叫び声が響いているのか、ヴィクトルもまた叫んでいるのか定かでない。  
　捕らわれた男は逆上して勇利を押しのけようと暴れるも、鎖が肌に食いこむとともに血がにじみだした。勇利は鎖を絞める手を緩めない。やがて従僕は痙攣しおとなしくなった。  
　勇利が大きく息をつく。男から鎖を外し、武器か、あわよくば鍵を求めて倒れた死体をてのひらで探っていく。  
　部屋のもう一方へ目をやると、ヴィクトルはずっと大柄な男と取っくみあっていた。  
　手元から金属の擦れあう音がして、勇利は胸を弾ませた。指先に金属の感触。同じポケットから折りたたみナイフと鍵束が出てきた。拘束されぎこちなくしか動かない手で、鍵束を取り落としながらも、手錠の鍵穴へひとつひとつさしていく。  
　三番目でやっと鍵が回り、手錠が手首から滑りおちてコンクリートの床でガチャンと音を立てた。  
　折りたたみナイフを握りしめ、ふらふらと立ちあがる。次の行動を起こすなら早いほうがいいのは明白だった。  
　ヴィクトルの両手は天井から外れたとはいえ、手錠で繋がれていることには変わりない。どう見ても不利だ。  
　勇利は敵の背がこちらへ向いたタイミングを見計らって飛びかかり、折りたたみナイフを突き刺した。肉を切り裂く。  
　怒号をあげた敵はヴィクトルを放して勇利を振り返ると、一回り以上も小さな身体を投げとばした。  
　勇利が床にもんどりうって倒れる。一瞬、呼吸困難に陥ったが、すぐに回復してナイフを握りなおした。雄叫びとともに敵の首へ刃を刺し、巨体を引き倒しマウントを取る。手は血にまみれ、自らが作りだした光景に瞳孔がひらく。  
　繰りかえし繰りかえし刃が肉を突く。組みしいた男が固く冷たくなっても止めることができなかった。  
　呼吸は乱れ、勇利の手からナイフが滑りおちる。男の胸には穴が空き、肌はそこを包んでいた服と一緒くたにズタズタに引き裂かれていた。  
　その穴にどろりと溜まっているのは、もはや原型を留めていない臓腑だと気づいたが勇利は怯えなかった。気分が悪くなることもない。ぬるい血だまりに手を浸し、まだ足りないと思うばかりだ。  
「勇利……」  
　呼ぶ声は喜びに満ち、柔らかく、思いこがれるような響きを孕んでいた。大きなてのひらが頬を包みこみ、血に濡れたかんばせを振りむかせる。  
　勇利も同じように手を伸ばし、白磁の肌に血を塗りつける。深紅に彩られたヴィクトルも美しかった。  
　淡く色づく唇をなぞるとヴィクトルが舌をだし、指先から錆鉄の味の液体を舐めとる。それを勇利は奇妙な歓喜でもって受けいれた。  
「美しいよ」  
　ヴィクトルが息をつき、瞳を閉じる。  
　韓国語の怒号が響き、勢いよくドアが開いた。スンギルが目の前に広がる虐殺現場に目を瞠り、ジャケットの裡へ手を伸ばす。  
　だが勇利のほうが速かった。スンギルとヴィクトルが気づいたときにはすでに、勇利は死体のベルトから銃を抜きざま部屋のすみへ飛びのいて、韓国のマフィアに狙いを定めていた。だが銃を握る手が震えているのは、誰が見ても明らかだった。  
「勇利、撃て」唇に笑みを乗せ、ヴィクトルが命じる。「仕返しだ」  
「仕返し？」スンギルが目を細め、降参というふうに両手をあげる。「きみを誘拐したのも、故郷や家族から引き離したのも、慰みものにしたのも俺じゃない。俺はきみから自由も貞操も奪ってなんかいない。誰の仕業だった？　すべてヴィクトルだ」  
　唇が小刻みに震え、呼吸がままならない。  
　――その通りだ……それが正しい……。  
　だが心でどれだけヴィクトルに銃口を向けようと念じても、勇利の身体はスンギルに狙いを定めたまま動かない。その男もまた危険なのだ。しかもこちらは切迫した危険だ。  
「ヴィクトルを撃て、勇利。そうしたら命は助ける」スンギルが手を差しのべるように腕を広げる。「きみを束縛する人間を殺すんだ。俺が日本に帰らせてあげるよ」  
　数カ月前にその提案をされていたら、勇利は躊躇なくロシアのマフィアへ引鉄を引いていただろう。自由のため、命のために。  
　だが勇利はこの世界に長く身を置きすぎた。見据えたグレーの瞳のなかに見えるのは計略と欺瞞。  
　――あんなのは嘘だ……。  
「勇利」  
　ヴィクトルの言葉はそれだけだった。身を守ろうと画策したり、スンギル以上の好条件を提示したりする必要を感じていないのだ。  
　実際、その必要などない。  
「あなたの言った通りだよ」すすりあげ、手が震えないよう力をこめるほどに勇利の歯はカチカチと鳴った。「たしかにぼくは脆かった」  
　実際に撃つまでもなく、射撃が下手だという自覚はあった。生まれてこのかた銃を撃ったことなどないのだ。  
　引鉄にかけた指に力をこめたときにはスンギルの頭に照準をあわせていた。銃声が壁に反響し、勇利はたじろぐ。  
　スンギルが立ちつくしている。その首のまんなかは銃弾に穿たれ、孔からゆっくりと血がにじみだしていた。倒れ伏す音がやけに軽かった。  
　勇利は固唾を呑んだ。息ができない。飛びずさり、部屋の隅へ逃げこんで角に背をつける。  
「勇利――」  
　すぐさま銃口をヴィクトルへ向け、勇利はもう片方の手で過呼吸を抑えようとぎゅっと胸を掴む。  
「うちへ帰ろう、勇利」  
　ヴィクトルが手錠のかかる手をさげ、静かに告げる。  
「ふざけるな！」勇利は叫び、銃口を自分に突きつけた。「もう嫌だ！　ぼくから家族も友達も人生も奪って！　ぜんぶめちゃくちゃにして！　大嫌いだ！」  
　青い瞳に苦痛の色がさす。勇利の言葉に刺されたのだ。ヴィクトルがずっと抗ってきた、見ないようにフタをしてきた真実を勇利が突きつけた。  
　――これでいいんだ……。  
　熱い涙が頬を伝い、勇利はゆっくりと自らの額に銃を向けた。  
「ぼくと同じように苦しめばいいんだ」  
　青い瞳が瞠られ、縛られた手が伸ばされる。  
「勇利、やめろ！」  
　カチリ。  
　カチリカチリカチリ。  
　どれだけ叫ぼうと、どれだけ引鉄を引こうと、すべてを終わらせる一撃は空っぽの薬室からはでてこない。取りおとした銃がガチャンと床で跳ね、勇利はその場に崩れた。  
　引きつったような嗚咽が止まらない。死にたいだけなのに。  
　――どうして死なせてくれないんだ……。  
　身も世もない悲鳴をあげ、勇利は飛びだすとヴィクトルの喉を凄まじい力で掴みしめた。そのまま二人して床に倒れこみ、乗りあげた勇利は首を絞めあげていく。ヴィクトルは勇利の手首を握って抗い、かろうじて酸素を取りこんでいる。  
　血の海のなか、深紅が二人の髪や肌を彩る。もうずっと二人を染めていたかのように、永久に付きまとうもののように。  
「嫌いだ嫌いだ嫌いだ……！」  
　嗚咽ともに勇利の手から力が抜けるが、その手は首に回ったままだ。涙がヴィクトルの頬に落ちて深紅を洗い流した。血濡れの肌に、涙の伝い落ちた痕が白く残る。  
「ぼくはもう戻れない。 なにもかも、もう元に戻せない。あなたがぼくを殺してモンスターにしてしまった」泣きながら両手をほどき、ヴィクトルの胸に置いた。「ぼくはもう……あなたがいない世界じゃ生きられない……」  
　ヴィクトルがまぶたをおろした。安堵から眉間に皺がよる。  
「ああ、勇利……俺の勇利……」  
　手錠で繋がれたままの手をあげ黒髪を後ろへ撫でつけると、髪に血が絡んで勇利の顔をあらわにした。頬を両手で包みこみ、なだめるように血濡れの肌を親指でまるく撫でる。  
「俺が何もかも与えてやる。ロシアか？　世界か？　俺の伴侶になって、二人の王国で同じ地位につくんだ」  
　勇利の瞳に昏い光がさし、その両手が再びヴィクトルの首に回り気道を圧迫した。  
「いやだ」  
　首を引きあげまともに向きあうと、怯えを孕んだ青い瞳を見つめる。ヴィクトルが勇利を恐れるのは出会ってから初めてのことだった。  
　もはや勇利は他人の慰みものでもオモチャでもなかった。頭を撫でられ、おとなしくしているよう言い含められることもない。身を横たえ脚を開く必要もない。勝生勇利は死んだ。  
「今日からぼくがパハーンだ」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　不満の声が聞こえてきそうですね。「ユーリやオタベックはどうなったの？」と。そこはみなさんのご想像にお任せします。結末はわざとオープンエンドにしました。このことを気に入ってもらえるか、嫌だと言われるか、どうでしょう。  
> 　業が深い友人たちにラブとキスを！　また会う日まで！
> 
> The original author gave a comment to Japanese readers:  
> （著者より日本語版完結に寄せてコメントをいただきました）
> 
> Thank you to all the Japanese fans for their love and support of Omerta! It really makes me so happy that people of all languages and cultures have come to appreciate my work. Without your support I would not continue producing the work that I do!
> 
> Love always!
> 
> by Kashoku
> 
> （Japanese Translation: 日本の読者のみなさん、オメルタへの愛と応援をありがとうございます！あらゆる言語や文化の方々に、私の作品を評価していただけるのは本当に幸せです。あなたがたの応援なしには、わたしは作品を創り続けることができません。愛をこめて！）


End file.
